


The Missing Link

by Mrose110



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Issues, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Imposter Bella Swan, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Out of Character Bella Swan, minor ron hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrose110/pseuds/Mrose110
Summary: Harry Potter is stuck at Hogwarts during his sixth year. His twin sister has been whisked away by Dumbledore to god knows where at the end of his fifth year and he has just lost his god father. Violet Potter has been sent away to squib Charlie Swan's home in Forks Washington to endure isolation from her friends and her brother.  How does Draco Malfoy play into this? What is Violet keeping from her friends and family?*Set during sixth year Harry Potter and end of New Moon/ beginning of Eclipse twilight*Crossposted to fanfiction.net under the same name
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction.
> 
> It will mostly be from Violet's point of view 
> 
> I only own Violet

*** Harry POV ****

September 1st 

I boarded the train heading to my 6th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry but one thing was missing. My sister, immediately after the battle at the ministry Dumbledore had whisked her off sending me back to the Dursley's and refusing to tell me where my sister had went all while forbidding us contact. Any letter I tried to send her got brought back to me with an emerald green cross through her name. It was a dark and lonely summer without her and the Dursley's had just gotten even worse. I just hope my sister is safe and that she'll be back to me soon. I sat alone with my thoughts until Ron and Hermione had returned from their prefect duties.

" Mate you'll never believe it. Malfoy isn't on the train. No one knows where he is" Ron exclaimed as he entered the compartment grinning like he had just won a hundred galleons. 

Odd first Violet gets taken away and now Malfoy is missing as well.

***Bella/Violet's POV***

September 16th 

I've been here since June. Dumbledore had dropped me off and switched me for Charlie Swan's daughter who went back to living with her mother. Being a metamorphmagus had its advantages, one being I could just will myself to look like Charlie's daughter and no one would be the wiser. Dumbledore had forbidden me from having any contact with my brother, godfather or friends. I was truly isolated here and couldn't do anything about it. Her stupid vampire boyfriend had just left me in the forrest essentially to rot and I had to pretend to be sad. His brother had tried to kill me when I cut my finger at Bella's birthday party. Like he would've been able to, people have been trying to murder me since I was a year old. 

I miss my life back home, spending time with Harry and Hermione having fun with Fred and George, tolerating Ron and Ginny. I miss all the aspects of it. Especially sneaking off to the room of requirements with my boyfriend. Leaving him had to be one of the hardest things. Draco Malfoy had managed to capture my heart during the Tri-Wizard tournament. No one at Hogwarts has caught on to our relationship except for Dumbledore the old bastard. But he let us do as we pleased with little question. Draco is one of the best things that has happened to me even though we have to pretend to hate each other outside of our sanctuary.

I made my way back to the house where I informed Charlie that Edward was gone. I just pray that I get to leave here soon. Charlie informed me there was a surprise for me in the kitchen. I had just wanted to go lay down and look through my photo album but I reluctantly followed him into the kitchen where I saw Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table. My heart leapt thinking I was finally being allowed home but my hopes were quickly dashed when he opened his mouth.

" I am not here to retrieve you just yet Miss Swan." He had said as I flinched at the name. I hate being called Bella, when I hear it all I can see is Bellatrix Lestrange prancing through the halls of the ministry excitedly declaring her achievement of killing my uncle Sirius. I listed sadly as he spoke again.

" I am merely here to drop something" He began as I felt arms wrap around my waist. " Well someone off" Dumbledore finished. I turned my head to see who had grabbed my waist my right hand going for my wand just incase but instead looking straight up into the icey grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. I felt tears well up in my eyes, something I did not let happen often. 

"Well now that I see Miss Swan is just find and knows of the new arrangement I will be off. Charlie please do not worry about those two they are well enough behaved to handle the lay out of your home." And with a pop Dumbledore was gone. I'm assuming he meant the fact that Charlie's home only had 2 bedrooms, I also assumed that Draco would be sharing with me.Charlie scratched his head awkwardly watching Draco and I before speaking.

"Well Draco you know where your things are. Bells I've gotta get to work, here's some money if you don't want to cook. Draco will explain everything Dumbledore told me. Please behave the two of you. I'll be back in the morning." With that he grabbed his keys and work things and walked out the door. I was still too shocked to speak as I continued to look into Draco's eyes wondering if for once, I was having a good dream or if this could really be true. I allowed Draco to push my waist so I turned and was facing him. He took a hand off my waist and kissed me gently. I let the tears fall as I realized that this was in fact real. 

"Come on Love, let's go sit and talk" He said quietly leaving no room for argument before leading me upstairs where I saw his trunk lying on the floor of my room. He lead me to my bed where he sat down and pulled me on to his lap.

"I'm going to start by saying your brother and friends are okay. They're safe at Hogwarts. Dumbledore took me at the beginning of August when my father began scheming to have me join the dark lord and put me into a safe house until he could figure something better. A few weeks later it was in the prophet that I had been publicly disowned by the Malfoy family and I had run away. Thats when Dumbledore decided the best place for me would be with you, because my parents would never think to look for me in the States. He began conversing with Charlie and eventually got him to agree to take me on as well. I'll be starting muggle school with you on Monday." Draco finished his short explanation as I burst into tears finally believing that he was going to be here with me for a while at least. Draco quickly began soothing me until I finally cried myself to sleep in his lap finally feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes about time lines
> 
> * Twiwizard tournament had teams Violet/Harry, Viktor/Other Durmstrag Boy, Cedric/7th year Huffpuff and Fleur/ Other Beauxbatons Girl  
> * After the prologue We'll be jumping to December  
> * Violet will not have the mourning period that Bella did over Edward so he'll return in December  
> Please leave any suggestions in the comments!  
> * Will not be set in the 90s but in Mid 2000s
> 
> Other Notes  
> * This will be a slightly kinky story but not completely  
> * Draco is going to be on the light side  
> * Remus is Violet's god father  
> * Violet is very broken emotionally 
> 
> *Excuse any mistakes I don't have a beta*  
> *Message me if you want to beta*


	2. Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night

***Bella/ Violet's POV***

December

It’s been a few months since Draco was brought to me and I've enjoyed showing him muggle things and learning the ways of the American muggles. Though he still refuses to learn to drive. It took a bit for him to adjust to muggle classes and I've had to help him as much as I can. Without the Cullen's school has been peaceful. After Draco arrived he got introduced to Jessica, Mike and Angela and it took them a bit to realize he was living with me, though they assume Charlie finished the basement and we have separate rooms. We came out publicly at school at the beginning of October as to not draw attention to ourselves but we still keep to ourselves as much as we can get away with.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled as I walked down the hall. I waited for her and Angela to catch up with me. " Come sit with us at lunch today! You and Draco have been disappearing far too much!"

"Sure Jess, we'll be there." I said with a small smile knowing it was better to just go with it then fight her. We only had one more class til lunch and unfortunately Draco's was across the school so he wasn't with me.

I walked into English, my mind wandering as soon as I sat down. I'd been sticking closely to Draco since he arrived, my anxiety overwhelming me. I was taking in the comfort of having someone familiar around me and the proximity didn't bother either of us at all. My nightmares had begun to finally subside after months of them being nightly. Even Draco's constant presence in my bed did little to quell them after the first week. They typically consist of reliving the death of Cedric Diggory (yet another reason I hate Edward Cullen) and reliving the death of Sirius. Some nights all I can hear is Sirius yelling "Nice Shot James" at Harry and "Lily watch your back" at me in the moments before he died. If I had not realized he was talking to me I probably would be dead too, some death eater had almost done me in but I was able to stupify him before he took his shot. I figured out why Snape hates us so much after that night. Harry and I are a spitting image of Mum and Dad, I have her red hair and his hazel eyes and Harry got his messy black hair and mom's green eyes. If I really wanted to I could become an exact image of mom but I never have. My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Pierce

"Miss Swan, can you tell me what Shakespeare may have meant by "The power of man, for none of woman born / Shall harm Macbeth ``?'' She asked, trying to catch me off guard.

"Shakespeare meant someone who had not been born naturally. Maybe only those born through c-section are the only ones who can kill Macbeth." I said in a bored tone.

She looked surprised at my answer but accepted it nonetheless and I let my mind go back to wandering. I know Draco and I are more than capable of protecting ourselves but it doesn't stop me from being in a constant state of worry over the idea of us being found. Draco is a wanted Blood traitor and I've had a bounty on my head since I was a year old. I was pulled from my thoughts again when the bell rang and I shot up hoping to grab a few moments alone with Draco before we were dragged into conversation with our friends at lunch. I headed to my locker where I usually wait for him before lunch. As I was putting my morning books in my locker I felt arms snake gently around my waist.

" How are you my love?" He asked, kissing my head gently. His 6' frame towering over my 5'5" body. I leaned back against his embrace savoring every moment of affection that he gave me. We couldn't do this at Hogwarts not with my brother around as well as the junior death eaters Draco used to associate with. I adore this side of him, the side he'd never let anyone but me see. Here we can be open about our feelings and no one is here to judge us ( at least outside the normal high school judgement) or report back anything to anyone. It's the one thing I'll miss when we leave. That and being able to have him in my bed nightly.

"I'm okay, tired. Jessica told us to have lunch with them and her tone was not debatable." I told him sullenly. I hadn't slept well the night before once again plagued with nightmares and I had done my best to not wake Draco instead choosing to read ahead in Macbeth hoping it would bore me to sleep. I finished putting my afternoon books in my bag before allowing myself to be led to the cafeteria.

" Did you sleep at all last night, love? You looked tired when we were getting ready this morning." Draco questioned calmly as we walked, I sighed.

"Not really I woke up around 2 and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I just finished reading Macbeth." I said not wanting to worry him with my nightmares.

" Izzy you know I want you to wake me when you can't sleep. I want to help you baby, but for now lets save this conversation for home." He said, easily pulling me tighter to his side. I put my head down a few tears coming to my eyes knowing I disappointed him.

" I'm sorry Dray." I said quietly. He stopped in the near empty hall turning to look at me and wiped away the tears in my eyes before kissing my head. I hated crying but Draco was the only one who I allowed to see me so vulnerable.

"I'm not angry Iz, but we will be talking about this more at home. I love you." He told me gently to put my nerves at ease. I allowed him to begin leading me again dreading the conversation that was coming when we got home. It was one we've had many many times since getting to Charlie's. I always worry about Draco deciding I'm too much and leaving me. Going back to the dark side and using all my weaknesses against me. I know it's completely irrational but then again I worry about everyone leaving.

" I love you too Dragon" I said quietly as we walked into the cafeteria. Draco deposited me at the table with Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler before excusing himself to grab us both lunch.

"Bella are you guys going to the Snow Ball dance next week? You've gotta go!" Jessica began rambling loudly.

"I'm not sure if we're going Jess" I began meekly as Draco returned

"Going where?" Draco asked, putting a tray in front of me with a sandwich and an apple on it.

"The Dance! Draco you've gotta get her to go!" Jessica exclaimed. She continued on and on as I began to pick at the apple.

" Do you want to go?" Draco asked me quietly, I shrugged. He dropped the dance talk for a moment and the look he gave me told me he expected me to eat at least half the sandwich so I began picking at that instead. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his side, not enjoying this conversation at all. 

" Come on Bella! Say yes!" Jessica pushed again "At least come dress shopping with Angela and I tomorrow."

"On two conditions" I said " Draco can come with me and we take our own car."

"Bella, you can go one day without your boyfriend. Come on girl’s day." She pushed harder. "We'll get our nails done, go to dinner, it'll be great! We never get to see you without Draco around. It's even worse than when you were with Edward! It’s like you can’t be by yourself, I don’t know how it doesn’t drive Draco crazy. I doubt he even wants to go right Draco?" She asked, trying to get him on her side. Draco felt me tense up at the mention of Edward before speaking smoothly. I could tell by the way his arm tightened against me that Jessica’s words were displeasing to him.

“Jess, if Bella wants me to go, then I want to go. The mall, right? I promise I’ll leave you guys for a while. There’s some Christmas shopping I need to do anyway.” He said diplomatically. Jessica’s face fell. Sure she’d get him on her side.

"Jessica those are my terms and besides if I decide to go, Draco is going to need a suit so it'll save us the trip. Unlike Edward, Draco is not monopolizing my time; this is my choice." I pushed back and she finally agreed as I sighed. Lunch was over now and I'd only made it through half the sandwich and less than half the apple. The look Draco gave me told me he wasn't thrilled with how much I ate but would accept it. I knew we'd be talking about it later.

I spent the rest of the day lost in thoughts, dreading the conversation with Draco when we got home. Luckily Draco is in most of my classes so come the end of the day when I was still zoned out he collected my things and led me back to the car. I drove us home quietly holding his hand still lost in my own world. Once we hit Charlie’s drive way I killed the engine but didn’t move, waiting for Draco’s instructions. 

“Baby I want you to go inside, get a snack, water, use the bathroom whatever you need to do and meet me in our room in 10 minutes. Why don’t you change into some more comfy clothes too?” He said, no hint of anger in his voice. 

“Yes sir.” I mumbled before heading into the house. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water knowing my stomach couldn’t handle much else at the moment, before heading up stairs and changing into a pair of leggings and a one of Draco's sweatshirts. I curled up on the bed with my back to the door, waiting for him to come in. It had felt like the longest ten minutes of my life waiting for him to finally come upstairs. I heard the door open and felt tears well up in my eyes knowing he was disappointed in me. I felt the bed dip and Draco begin to move me, once he had himself sitting against the headboard with me curled up on his lap he began to speak. 

“Princess, I’m not mad at you. You’re not in trouble for this , no need for tears love.” He began gently “ I know Jessica was bothering you at lunch and you didn’t sleep well. With how lunch went I just want you to try to eat a bit more at dinner and have a snack before bed. You’re too thin, we can't have you missing meals or else you're going to get sick. I’m letting it go for today but if it becomes a habit we’ll have a different conversation. Okay baby?” He asked. I had been listening intently. I was relieved that he wasn’t angry and at least for this all we’d be having was a conversation. I nodded against his shoulder in understanding. 

“Words Princess” Draco chided gently.

“I understand Dray” I whispered. He kissed my head again before continuing.

“Now about last night. What was going on love? Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“ I didn't want to bother you. You've been stuck up with me in the middle of the night every night this week.” I said quietly

“Violet Jasmine Potter look at me right now.” Draco said sternly. The tears in my eyes spilled over, here especially, my full name only came out when he was especially cross with me. I slowly brought my eyes up to meet him. “You are not a bother. I have told you time and time again if you can’t sleep or you have a bad dream to wake me up. I’m not going to be angry because you woke me up, I’m disappointed that you stayed awake all night instead of letting me help you.” 

I was crying a bit more now, I hate disappointing Draco. When we started dating in 4th year we figured out a bit of a special dynamic. Draco loved to take care of me and once he found out what life was like at the Dursleys, he just became even more overprotective and caring. He did have some rules for me to follow and this along with eating and keeping myself out of danger were his biggest ones. 

“I’m sorry sir, I’ll do better I promise” I said burying my head in his shoulder. He began to stroke my hair gently, trying to calm me. I waited for him to tell me what my consequence would be, knowing we’ve had this conversation far too many times for his liking.  
“Now, this has been happening a lot lately and I know you’re having trouble sleeping and staying asleep so for the next two weeks I want you to track your sleep. If you fall asleep before me I’ll track when you fall asleep, if you wake up in the middle of the night I want you to write down the time. If you have a bad dream I want you to highlight it in yellow. If you wake me up like you should I’ll mark it and write the time you fell back asleep. If you sleep through the night you just write the time you woke up. If you’re not honest I will know and the consequences will be a bit more harsh, understand baby?” He explained. I wasn’t thrilled about this chart he’s making me do but it's a lot easier than I thought he was going to go on me. I clung to him tighter, hating that I disappointed him and that he had to give me a punishment. Draco continued to hold me and stroke my hair until I calmed down and relaxed against him.

“ Do you understand baby? Verbal response please” He reminded gently

“Yes sir I understand” I said my voice tense from crying. Draco reached on to the night table grabbing my water and holding it to my lips encouraging me to take a sip. I drank about half the bottle before he was satisfied and put it down again.

“Now last thing I want to talk about before we can just relax for the rest of the night.” He began and tensed up my mind racing at what else I could have done wrong today. “Why don’t you want to go to the mall with the girls tomorrow, without me I mean? I have no problem going with you, I'm just curious.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

“I don’t want to go at all let alone go by myself. I’m not comfortable around them by myself. I don’t know the area and even though we’re in hiding we’re not completely safe. What if they find you here and I’m not here to help. Or if they find me and try to attack me in a muggle shopping center.I’m sorry if I’m being too clingy.” I said rambling almost in tears again, Jessica’s words getting to me. “ Dragon please don’t make me go by myself” I begged

“Princess I’m not going to make you go alone. I just was curious. I understand what you’re worried about with our safety and I agree being that far apart isn’t exactly safe for us right now. Jessica was out of line in saying what she did. You don’t drive me crazy and I find how clingy you are adorable. You're okay, my love.” He said holding me tighter whispering sweet nothings and cuddling me for a bit longer. It was almost 5 o’clock when he began to loosen his grip on me. 

“Charlie’s working late tonight, why don’t we go make some dinner and watch a movie. After we can come up here and cuddle and have an early night. How does that sound love?” He prompted

“That sounds good,” I said, moving off his lap and rubbing my eyes. He followed me down stairs where I made dinner before we took to cuddling on the couch watching some muggle film that Draco had found. Once it was over I was nearly asleep on Draco’s lap so he scooped me up and carried me up to our bed. He changed quickly before getting into bed pulling me tightly to him. I fell asleep quickly and for the first time all week I didn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mostly about Violet, I won't really be writing Harry's POV he's just going through cannon Half Blood Prince minus Draco. He'll come more into play once they're reunited.
> 
> This is mostly a filler chapter/ scene setting chapter as well as getting a better look at Draco and Violet's relationship. I promise there will be drama and conflict in the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow, if not definitely by the end of the weekend.


	3. He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous

***Bella/Violet’s POV***

December 5th

For the first time in a while, I slept through the night after the exhausting talks with Draco. When I woke up it was only six, we didn’t need to leave for Port Angeles until 8 but I knew that sleep wasn’t going to come back to me. I gently began to try to detangle myself from Draco without waking him which proved to be quite the challenge. Every move I made had him pulling me closer in his sleep.

“Sleep Vi” Draco mumbled barely awake. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom babe” I whispered. His grip on me loosened and as soon as I moved he rolled into my spot hugging my pillow. I smiled down at him gently brushing the hair out of his face before gathering the things I needed to take a shower. It was almost 7 by the time I came back into our bedroom, my hair dry and my makeup was done but I was only wrapped in a towel. Sitting on the edge of the bed I began to nudge Draco.

“Babe it's time to get up. It's almost seven and you need to hop in the shower while I make some breakfast.” I said running my hand through his hair. He may spend a lot of time taking care of me but I try to return the favor as much as I can. I laughed as he reached out trying to pull me down on the bed with him. “Dray get up love”

I moved away from the bed hearing him groan sitting up and running his hand through his hair. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to the closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a green sweater I threw them on the bed before turning to the dresser. I heard Draco finally getting off the bed. I ignored him thinking he was heading straight to the shower but giggled when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. 

“You know, we don't have to go. We could stay here and have some fun of our own. It’s Saturday so Charlie is fishing so we have the house all to ourselves.” He said sleep heavy in his voice, making it deeper and sexier than usual.

“We promised Dray. I would love nothing better than to stay here and spend the day in bed with you but if we don't show up Jessica will be blowing up our phones until we answer.” I respond laughing at the groan he did in my ear. “Now go take your shower” I twirled out of his arms and began to get dressed. Draco grabbed his shower stuff, smacking my ass as he walked out of the room towards the bathroom “ Brat!” I yelled after him, still laughing. 

When he returned 20 minutes later my phone was ringing but I was busy trying to reach my boots that were on the top shelf of the closet. He strode over to the bed checking the caller id before answering 

“Morning Jess, whats up?” He said smoothly all traces of sleep gone from his voice. “Yea Bella’s right here one second” He came over to hand me the phone. I gave up my feeble attempts at my shoes accepting the phone from Draco.

“Grab the grey ones please babe. Hi Jess whats up” I said quickly hoping she was canceling. 

“Bella my car broke down, it won’t start. Is there any way Angela and I can ride up there with you? Mike and Ben are going to come meet us there after Mike gets out of work at noon and said they could drive us home.” I looked at Draco who had heard everything and sighed. The truck had died in October and was completely irreparable so Charlie helped us get a used SUV so we had the room to take them. 

“It's up to you babe” He whispered so Jess couldn’t hear. 

“That’s fine Jess, is Angela at your house?” I asked 

“She’s on her way, her mom said she could drop Ang and I off at your house if that's easier.” 

“That works just fine, how long til we should expect you” I questioned hoping it was more than 20 minutes so Draco could finish getting ready and we could eat before we left. 

“Bout a half hour?” Jess responded

“Perfect, we’ll see you then.” I said hanging up the phone, I was already exhausted with today. I leaned my head on Draco’s bare chest, hearing him drop my boots to the floor as he pulled me into a tight hug. 

I broke our embrace, not wanting to but knowing now our time was no longer in our hands with the impending arrival of Jessica and Angela. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on my tall boots as Draco got dressed. 

“Babe it's gonna be hot in the mall, you might want the hip holster rather than the wrist. So you can wear a short sleeve shirt under your sweatshirt.” I suggested watching him reach for the wrist holster. “Speaking of, have you seen my wand” 

“It’s next to your jewelry tray.” He said switching the wrist for the hip before holstering his own wand. I got up and went next to him grabbing my wand off the dresser and sticking it down the side of my left boot. ‘There perfectly concealed’ I thought to myself. While I was there I grabbed my necklace, slipping it on before kissing Draco’s cheek and heading downstairs to make breakfast. 

“Finish getting ready I’m gonna start breakfast.” I checked the time quick “They’ll be here in 20 minuets max, probably closer to 10.” Knowing Jessica’s bad habit of overestimating how long it would take to get anywhere, I suspected they’d be here in ten minutes or so.

I went down checking the fridge, surveying what I could make easily and quickly for breakfast. I settled on a breakfast sandwich for Draco and a bagel for myself. I set to work quickly frying an egg with some cheese while toasting bagels for both of us, smearing mine with cream cheese and putting the egg on Draco’s with some seasoning. Angela’s mom pulled into the driveway as soon as I finished making breakfast. I quickly poured some juice and put Draco’s breakfast on the table before heading to the door as Angela’s mom knocked. I opened the door welcoming them in. 

“Babe the girls are here!” I yelled up the stairs “ Hi Mrs.Webber how are you?” I questioned leading her and the girls into the living room. 

“I’m good Dear,” She said wearily watching Draco come down the stairs clutching a grey and green hoodie. “ He doesn’t sleep up there does he?” She asked, watching him go into the kitchen to drop his hoodie before joining us. I laughed as he came over grabbing my hand.

“ No he doesn’t Mrs.Webber, my dad finished the basement so his room is downstairs. He just gets ready upstairs because we didn’t add a bathroom down stairs.” I turned my attention to Draco “ Breakfast is on the table you should eat before it gets cold” I said, giving him a small smile, knowing I would have to finish answering some questions from Angela’s mom. 

“Bella, I know Jessica was going to drive to Port Angeles, but I am curious what the plan is now. Who’s going to be driving? When do you expect to be back.” She asked 

“Please feel free to have a seat we don’t need to stand,” I said taking a seat on the couch watching them follow my lead “Draco doesn’t drive, so I’ll be the one driving. He and I plan to leave Port Angeles around 3 or 4, but I’m not sure Jessica and Angela’s plan as they said Mike and Ben will be meeting us there around 1. They’re welcome to ride home with Draco and I but I know the boys also said they’d drive the girls home if they wanted to stay later.” I said calmly. I ignored the glares Jessica was giving me, assuming Angela’s mom didn't know the original plan. “If you want to discuss it with Angela feel free. If you don’t mind I’m going to eat my breakfast before we leave.” I said excusing myself. I headed into the kitchen listening to Mrs.Webber talk to the girls.

“How’d you sleep baby.” Draco asked me, finishing his breakfast and taking his dishes to the sink. I’d trained him well since he got here, in basic cleaning up after yourself.

“Pretty good actually.” I said honestly, eating my breakfast at the counter as I watched him. I eyed Mrs. Webber coming into the kitchen with the girls in tow. 

“Thank you for inviting me in and agreeing to drive the girls Bella, I’m going to be heading out now. Have a good time and drive safe. Angela, call me before Bella and Draco leave and we’ll decide if you're leaving with them or not.” She said leaving no room for argument. 

“Not a problem Mrs. Webber. We’re going to be leaving probably within 5 minutes. I’ll remind the girls to text you and Mrs.Stanley when we get to Port Angeles.” I said with a smile, walking her to the door. 

“You're such a sweetheart Bella. Have fun!” She said as I closed the door, smiling at her.

“Babe do you wanna run up stairs and grab my bag and journal for me?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen, hinting that I forgot to fill out the chart when I woke up as subtly as I could. 

“Of course love.” He said leaving me in the kitchen with the girls. 

“Ya know Bella you didn't have to tell Ang’s mom that the guys were meeting us.” Jess said, annoyed. 

“Sorry Jess. I didn’t know it was a secret.” I responded slightly annoyed as I finished my bagel loading both Draco and I’s dishes into the dishwasher as he came down. I took my journal and quickly marked out the boxes for today before handing it back to Dray to check. 

“Well it was.” She said huffing. “You know Draco, you can still back out, you don’t have to go dress shopping with us. It's gonna be super boring. You could have a free morning and head up with the guys later.” She said trying again for a girls' day. I rolled my eyes taking the journal back up the stairs coming down with my coat.

“ Jessica I want to go.” He said pulling his Slytherin inspired hoodie over his head. I got it for him a while ago, silver and emerald with D.Malfoy 14 embroidered on the back. 

“God you guys even match.” She said rolling her eyes. I locked eyes with Draco a bit annoyed with Jessica’s attitude already, before shrugging on my coat. 

“Will you guys go start getting in the car? I just wanna grab some water before we go.” I asked. Draco grabbed the keys from me, giving me a kiss before walking out of the house with Jessica right behind him. Angela had fallen back. I turned and grabbed a water before looking at her. 

“I’m sorry for Jessica, Bella. I think she’s jealous of you and Draco. She’s been trying to get Mike to go out with her for a while but he’s completely oblivious.” Angela said quickly. That's what I liked about her. She was always so honest and kind. 

“Ang it's okay, you're not her keeper but lets go before she picks a fight with Draco.” I said worried Jessica would not be able to watch her mouth and would royally piss off Draco. He and I had a good morning, I don’t want her to ruin that. 

Angela and I headed out to the car where I set the GPS before heading off. It was quiet for the first half of the drive, the only sounds that could be heard were the radio. Draco kept his hand on my knee while I drove, drawing lazy circles on it. Strangely it was I who broke the silence.

“Baby can you open my water for me? I didn’t break the seal.” I asked 

“Of course love.” He said moving his hand off my leg, opening the bottle before replacing his hand. I saw Jessica roll her eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Jeeze Bella can you do anything without Draco.” She muttered but I heard her and based on the pressure on my knee Draco did too.

“Problem Jess?” I prompted hoping I wouldn’t get in trouble for picking a fight with her.

“Maybe the problem is you jump from guy to guy and seem to be unable to do anything for yourself. You can’t even open a damn water bottle” She said getting angry. 

“Jump from guy to guy really Jess? I didn’t ask to date Edward Cullen; he pursued me. I’m sorry he had no interest in you but then he left me in the most horrible way. Excuse me for letting Draco pick up the pieces Edward shattered. As for my drink I’m driving I’d rather have him do it than try to do it myself on the highway.” I shot back, getting rather irritated myself.

“Bella, your 18 for Christ sakes your boyfriend shouldn’t be living with you. Where are his parents anyway, don’t they care that he’s shacking up with you. You probably don’t hear the things that go around school because you have your head up Draco’s ass. For fucks sake you guys are even wearing matchy outfits. I heard you on the phone asking him for your boots, what couldn’t even get your own shoes.” She fired, we were about to pass an exit so I took it even though it wasn’t ours. I could feel Draco getting angry and saw the anger and confusion in Jessica’s face through the rearview mirror. I pulled into the parking lot of a gas station that was right off the exit before turning to look at her. 

“Jessica you’re way out of line. It's none of your business where Draco’s family is. That's our business. I’m sorry you're having relationship issues with Mike but that doesn't mean you can take it out on Draco and I. Think about it, there are a million reasons Draco could be living with me and none of them are that I am pregnant because I’m not. I hear the rumors at school. I ignore them because I don't need to dignify schoolyard taunts with a response. I’m secure in my relationship. Did you ever think that the time I spend with him being clingy as you call it is because we want to be together? As for our outfits Draco is a big boy, he dresses himself. I was dressed and ready before he even got out of the shower. I asked him for my boots because they were on a shelf that I was having a hard time reaching and he's got at least 5 inches on me. Now if you’re quite done I’ll keep driving us to Port Angeles and we can have a decent day or you can keep it up and I’ll drive us back to Forks” I said no room for argument sick of how Jessica was treating me, just hoping I didn’t land myself in trouble for my outburst. 

I know if I had spoken to Draco like that I would definitely be having some conversations that I don’t want to have but I was unsure how it would go talking to her like that. Hell had I spoken like Jessica had there wouldn't have even been a fight. The glare Draco would’ve given me would’ve shut me up before I could even think of a response. I knew he let it go with Jessica because I was defending myself. I looked over at Draco noticing how tense his face was. 

“Babe why don’t you and I take a break before we go. Give Jess some time to think about her options. Ang this one has a coffee shop if you want some.” I said turning off the car and getting out. Draco and Angela did the same, with Draco making a B-line straight towards me around the back of the car, I moved to meet him and as soon as he reached me he had his arms wrapped tightly around me. 

“Sorry to interrupt, do you guys want anything?” Angela asked, looking at us. I shook my head against Draco.

“No thank you Angela, we just need a minute.” He responded, keeping the anger I knew he was feeling out of his voice. I was hoping the anger was towards Jessica and not me. It’s been almost a year since Draco and I have had to have a talk about respect and I’d like to keep it that way. I hear Angela’s footsteps retreat towards the store.

“I’m not mad at you baby, you’re not in any trouble for defending yourself.” Draco started as I let out a sigh of relief. “I’m quite pissed off at Jessica though. If you had been that disrespectful to anyone you know you would not like the conversation we’d be having” I shivered at the thought, thinking back to our fourth year when Ron and I had a particularly nasty fight in earshot of Draco. I most certainly did not enjoy the conversation I had with Draco after that, it had been the first time I really got in trouble with him. I nodded against his chest, happy that in his eyes I wasn’t out of line. Angela came back shortly after that.

“Ready guys?” She asked. I broke away from Draco nodding before heading back to the driver's seat. Jessica hadn’t moved since we exited the car. 

“So what’s it gonna be? Mall or Forks?” Draco asked her once I started the car.

“Mall” She mumbled barely audible. I silently started heading back towards the mall and the rest of the ride was silent. 

It was about 9:30 when we finally reached the mall and found parking. I killed the engine once again getting out with my bag and waiting for everyone else to collect their stuff and get out too. Draco grabbed my hand as soon as he could reach it. Jessica was in a bit of a better mood and Angela was her calm happy usual self. Without uttering a word Jessica started off towards the Prom Shop with the rest of us in tow. Upon reaching it Draco planted himself on a bench near the fitting rooms giving us space for the girl time Jessica so desperately desired. After an hour or so all three of us had piles of dresses to try on. I allowed Jess and Angela to throw 2 or 3 on my pile but for the most part, my dress options were green and silver. Though I was a Gryffindor through and through I knew how much Draco adored seeing me in Slytherin colors so I tried to oblige him often. I stood in between Angela and Jess as we headed to the dressing rooms hiding my stack from Draco. It took a solid 45 minutes more to try on all the dresses. I had settled on an off the shoulder emerald green ball gown with accents on the bodice and skirt. I fell in love with it the moment I put it on and refused to let Draco see it. While Angela had settled on a blue a-line dress with some beading on the bodice and of course Jessica hadn’t found a suitable dress. It was past 11 now and I could tell Draco was getting restless. 

“Now that Ang and I have dresses why don’t we go get Draco a suit and have lunch before the boys get here?” I asked knowing another dress shop wasn’t ideal right now. With everyone in agreement, we walked to the suit shop. The sales attendant was extremely helpful.

“What are we looking for today?” He asked us.

“ I need a suit for a school dance.” Draco responded calmly

“What colors are we thinking, for the suit, vest and tie?” He questioned starting to measure Draco. Draco looked at me a bit helplessly. 

“Black suit, silver tie and for the vest I’d like it to match the dress I have with me. He doesn’t know anything about my dress and I’d like to keep it that way.” I responded and the salesman nodded marking Draco’s measurements on the chart. 

“Okay Sir why don’t you go pick a suit style while I take a look at the dress with your Lady.” He responds by sending Draco off. It doesn’t take us long to match the dress to a sample they have and he notes the color on the form along with the tie color I chose. After matching the dress Angela and Jess offered to take my dress down to the car and drop both mine and Angela’s off. I agreed, giving them my car keys telling them to just meet us here. It took Draco and me another 20 minutes to place the order but it was finally finished. The suit would be in on time for the dance and just arrive at the house rather than taking another trip here. We reunited with Jessica and Angela having a quick lunch before meeting up with Mike and Ben who had just arrived. 

“So why don’t us girls go get our nails done and find me a dress while you guys go find something else to do.” Jessica suggested

“ I do have some Christmas shopping to do if you guys want to come.” Draco said to Mike and Ben who nodded. He kissed me “Call me if you need anything” and with that, they were off leaving me with Jessica and Angela. 

***Draco’s POV*** (weren’t expecting that were you?

I took off with Mike and Ben in tow. I was heading towards the jewelry shop we had passed on our way in knowing exactly what I was looking for. Though I had been disowned, I still had a decent amount of money to my name due to a traitor uncle of mine who left his vault to me when he died. The boys followed me into the jewelry shop where a sales attendant approached us. 

“How can I help you boys?” She asked kindly

“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend,” I spoke confidently “Perhaps something rubies and emeralds.” She nodded walking off to bring a few options to me. Mike grabbed my arm which irritated me immensely. 

“You're not serious, Draco. You’re going to propose to Bella?? You’ve been together for two months!!” He spoke quickly. I shook him off of me looking at him, my face serious.

“I am going to propose to Bella, after Christmas, you two are not going to speak of this to any one especially Jessica and Bella understand?” I said in a harsh tone not wanting a fight. Mike and Ben both nodded as the salesgirl returned. She showed me a few emeralds only rings and a few rubies only rings before pulling out an all diamond ring.  
“Now I know this currently doesn’t have rubies or emeralds on it but the middle gem can be switched out for either as well as the surrounding gems. May I suggest a ruby in the middle with emeralds as the first accent stone and diamonds as the second?” I nodded appreciatively. 

“I’ll take it! Exactly how you described it.” I responded by paying the lady and arranging it to be mailed to the house.

***Bella/Violet’s POV***

It had been two hours since we saw the boys, Jess had finally found a dress and we were currently getting our nails done. It was much less tense than when we had been in the car and I was enjoying chatting and laughing with Jess and Angela. I looked out the window of the salon into the mall, seeing the boys walking over and taking a seat on the bench outside, presumably waiting for us to be finished. I turned back to the girls laughing some more.

“ Holy shit. Look who just walked in” I hear Jessica whisper only loud enough for Angela and me to hear. I turned my head to the door seeing Alice and Rosalie Cullen floating in with their mother. 

“We gotta go,” I said quickly, feeling the anxiety rise in my chest. I didn’t know why they were back but I didn’t like it one bit. Luckily we were just about finished and as soon as my tech said I was finished I rushed to pay and walked out of the door praying none of them saw me. Angela and Jess were right behind me. . The anxiety had gotten stronger and stronger the longer we were in the salon.I walked straight to Draco, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up restlessly. He stood up and pulled me against him. Not used to seeing me so fearful, not here at least. He immediately knew something was up.

“ What's Wrong babe?” He asked, holding me tightly but I couldn’t speak. Before Angela or Jessica could respond for me I heard a booming voice behind me

“Is that you Bella?!” Exclaimed the loud melodious voice of Emmett Cullen. I whimpered and clung to Draco tighter wishing nothing more than to apparate away but knowing if I tried Draco and I would be found for sure as well as exposed. I felt Draco’s left arm tighten around me, his right going to my waist, towards his hip. Ready to whip his wand out if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long one! I hope you enjoyed the Jessica drama. I hoped the Cullens would be back half way through the chapter but it seems like Jessica wanted a fight. Place your bets now for how things will go down with the Cullens. Next chapter will be up tonight if not Monday hopefully! Also who can find my broadway Easter egg in this chapter?
> 
> *** Again this will have elements of kink. I noted that at the end of the first chapter there is definitely a Dom/sub relationship between Violet and Draco but I haven't decided how graphic that will be yet or if there will be any smut.


	4. Hold on, baby you're losing it

***Bella/ Violet’s POV***

Still December 5th

I couldn’t see exactly what was going on or who Emmett was with because I wouldn't move my head from Draco’s chest not wanting to see any Cullen again. 

“ I want to go home” I whispered, hoping Draco could hear me. 

“Angela! Mike! Ben! Jessica! Good to see you! Why is Bella hiding? Who’s the dude?” I heard Emmett no longer yelling clearly close to us now. Draco somehow managed to pull me tighter to him as I tensed up even more. I felt a freezing hand touch my shoulder and I flinched hard. 

“Don’t touch her, she doesn’t feel good.” I heard Draco practically growl taking a step back with me still in his arms. The hand was gone from my shoulder as soon as he did that. I heard Angela speak up next. 

“Hey Emmett, Jasper. Good to see you too. Are you guys coming back to school? We just saw your sisters and your mom in the nail salon” She said distracting them from me. I tuned out the rest of their conversation as Draco turned to Mike. 

“I’m taking Bella to the food court, meet us there whenever they leave, She’s not feeling well and this isn't the place for her to be right now.” He told Mike, oblivious to the fact that no matter how quiet he was the stupid vampires could still hear him. He pushed gently on my waist so i was no longer against him head on but rather pressed into his side so we could walk. With his arm leading me we went to the food court on the other side of the mall. The further away we were the more comfortable I became. Once we got there Draco led me to a table, pushing me gently into the chair.

“I’ll be right back love, I won’t leave your sight I promise” He said kissing my head before walking towards one of the restaurants. I watched him for a moment before my head started feeling dizzy and my wrist ached, I laid my head on the table confident that Draco wasn’t going anywhere. I stayed like that til I felt a hand touch my head.

“Sit up baby I have something for you.” Draco said sitting beside me. He had placed a chocolate ice cream with strawberries on it in front of me. “Didn’t your godfather say something about chocolate always helping?” He said, giving me a smile.

“Something like that.” I responded remembering fondly how Remus always had chocolate bars on hand and this was definitely a chocolate moment. I picked and poked at the ice cream, the dizziness going away not really speaking much. Draco had known the general idea of what had happened with the Cullens but didn’t know any details. I didn’t want him to know any of the details. I reassured him when he arrived that I was just following Dumbledore’s orders and Edward meant absolutely nothing to me which is 100% true no question about it.

I got lost in my thoughts. Draco kept me grounded. There was no argument about it. I love my brother and my friends but my life at Hogwarts is going on with my brother’s moronic ideas and hoping we don’t die in the process. He’s over protective of me but not in the way Draco is. Harry is overprotective of me dating and the people I hang around whereas Draco is constantly worried about my emotional and physical well being almost to the point of it being irritating. I trust Draco and I adore the attention he gives me because it's something I’m not used to and don’t think I’ll ever get used to. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice our group arrive back. 

“You okay Bella?” Angela asked gently, looking concerned. They’d never seen me have such a bad anxiety attack before so I don't blame her at all. I was always very careful to not show weakness but seeing the Cullens at all just freaked me out horribly. 

“I’m okay Ang. I just wasn’t expecting to see them here is all. You might want to call your mom, I think Draco and I are going to head home really soon.” I said pushing the rest of the ice cream towards Draco unable to stomach any more sugar. She nodded and turned to call her mom. 

“I don’t want to freak you out more but I want to give you a heads up that the Cullen’s will be back at school starting on Monday” Angela said before calling her mom. It wasn’t what I wanted to hear but I was thankful that she told me.

“Bella, what happened with Edward? You never talk about it and less than 3 weeks later you were with Draco.” Jessica said, almost concerned. 

“Jess, I really don't want to talk about it, I’m really tired.” I said hoping she didn’t push, I couldn't handle another fight today. 

“Can we at least try to talk you both into staying? We’re going to go to dinner and a movie. It would be awesome if you and Draco stayed.” She asked hopefully. 

“Jess, I think Bella and I are going to head home, she’s not feeling great and I can’t drive us home.” Draco said, leaving little room for argument. 

“My mom said the boys can take me home,” Angela said, hanging up. “You sure you’ll be fine getting home guys?” 

“Yea Angela, we’ll be okay. One of us will call you when we get home okay?” I asked getting up fully ready to leave before we had another run in with the Cullens. 

“Okay Bella if you’re sure.” She said unsure. 

“I think we’re going to head out now. Ang do you want to come grab your dress from my car?” I asked, taking Draco’s hand. She nodded and we all headed towards the parking lot. 

We said a quick goodbye to the group before making the 45 minute trek back to Forks. The ride was quiet, Draco could tell I wasn’t in the mood for talking. I was exhausted and just ready to be home. We made a quick stop at the grocery store to get some ingredients for dinner before heading back to the house. I called Angela once we parked and let her know we got home okay. By now it was almost five and I knew I needed to start dinner soon. We weren’t expecting Charlie back til late, he usually hangs out on the Rez on saturday nights. Draco grabbed the groceries and took them inside while I talked to Angela. He met me at the bottom of the stairs when I walked in. 

“Come on love, lets go get comfy.” He said softly, his voice comforting me. I followed him upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed while he rummaged through the closet and dresser before tossing me the sweatshirt he was wearing, a tee shirt and some leggings. I changed quickly before laying down, completely spent. Draco came over to the bed and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back as I sighed letting the tension from the day begin to fade away. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me Princess, you won’t sleep tonight if you do.” He said chuckling gently. I responded by burying my face in his shoulder, already getting tired. 

“Why don’t we go make dinner?” He said, starting to pull away from me. Once he was completely off the bed I looked up at him, pouting slightly. He laughed and started to pull me up. I allowed myself to be pulled off the bed and pulled downstairs. I turned on the radio and started to prepare dinner with Draco watching me from the table. He hadn’t quite gotten the hang of muggle cooking but enjoyed watching me cook. Once I had put it in the oven Draco came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, starting to dance around the kitchen with me. I smiled for the first time since we saw the Cullens, leaning into him and letting him lead me around the kitchen. My smile was cut short by the door bell ringing.

“Now who could that be, we’re not expecting anyone.” Draco said curiously. I shrugged and headed over to the door, opening it cautiously. 

“Hi Bella!” I heard the over bubbly shrill voice of Alice Cullen. Her arms pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I tensed up immediately and did not return the sentiment. I could see the rest of the Cullen Clan behind her as she let me go and pranced her way into the living room. The rest followed suit and I looked panicked at Draco just wanting them out of the house more than anything. Edward was the last one in the door, giving me what he thought was a sexy smile. I didn’t have time to warn draco about the dark creatures that now took up seating in the living room but I hoped Moony’s lessons on vampires and how to spot them was enough to clue him in. 

I looked at him as he took my hand and we went into the living room hoping to get this over as quickly as possible. Some of the Cullens were standing around the room others seated in the small living room. Charlie’s armchair was vacant so Draco sat there pulling me into his lap and tightening his grip on my waist in support. I was anxious, when I changed I left my wand upstairs thinking it would be a quiet evening of just the two of us, in bed before Charlie got home, even if we weren’t sleeping. 

“Get your hands off my girl” Edward growled at Draco’s movement. I flinched at his voice. I never wanted to see him again yet here he was sitting in my living room growling at my boyfriend.

“I’m not your girlfriend” I said confidently. “I’m Draco’s, you know someone who actually loves me and cares about my well-being” 

“Bella, this is ludicrous. I am your boyfriend, you love me. We were just taking a break but I’m back now and we can be happy again.” He said flashing me a grin. It always made me want to punch him in the face. The prat looked so much like Cedric Diggory that it was uncanny and it drove me absolutely mental. Why did someone like Edward get to live, immortally at that, when such a great wizard like Cedric had to die.

“Edward you left me. After everything you did why would you think I wanted you back. I don’t, I’m overjoyed being with Draco and I’d really like you to leave now.” I said as the timer on the oven went off. I detangled myself from Draco as I got up to check the food. He stayed in Charlie’s chair able to see me going into the kitchen from there. Edward got up and followed me into the kitchen. I ignored him as I took the hot tray out of the oven and placed it on the stove top. I turned to walk back into the living room choosing to ignore him. I planned on just talking to Carlisle to get the family out of my home but before I was past Edward he grabbed my arm tightly twisting me to face him. I knew with his vampire strength fighting would be useless and would just end up with me getting injured so I didn’t fight.

“Bella break up with him. You belong to me” Edward said clearly pissed off. I hate when he gets like this it terrifies me beyond belief. I was frozen on the spot unable to move or speak. I turned still terrified at Draco’s voice 

“Get your hands off Bella. Now.” He said in a deathly voice his hand itching for his wand. I was terrified at the situation I was in. I wanted nothing more than for Edward’s hands to be off of me, him and his entire family out of my house and to be wrapped safely back into Draco’s arms. I noticed Emmett and Jasper come up behind Draco surveying the scene in front of them. I wanted to scream and cry and do everything to get this vampire off of me but I was petrified. I didn’t know what Emmett and Jasper were going to do. I knew they were capable of hurting people but were they going to hurt Draco or help me?   
“Edward stop before I make you” I heard Emmett say with no room for argument. I held my breath waiting to be released but the release never came. I shut my eyes fearing the worst. I felt the icy grip break off my arm. When I opened my eyes Emmett was standing behind Edward holding the arm that had previously been around mine. I took the chance to bolt back over to Draco horrified at the thought of Edward trying to put his hands on me again.

“Emmett, Jasper take your brother home.” Carlisle said sternly from the doorway looking between Draco and I and the three brothers in front of him. Emmett didn’t release Edward’s arm, roughly pulling him from the house Jasper right behind. 

“Bella I am so sorry. Alice assured me you would be overjoyed to see us but I see now that is not the case. Carlisle and I would like to talk to you tomorrow, without our children around if that is acceptable.” Esme said sincerely. I was not uncomfortable around Esme and Carlise for they had always been kind to me and never given me a reason not to trust them. 

“That would be fine Esme.” I said softly just wishing the rest of the Cullens would leave. 

“Thank you sweetheart. Girls, let's go now.” Esme said with no room for argument. Alice and Rosalie followed her out the door, Carlisle not too far behind. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding as Draco pulled me to his chest making me feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Authors Note~~~  
> This Story will include  
> ~Kink  
> ~Mentions of Abuse  
> ~Massive Edward Bashing Probably some Alice bashing too  
> ~ Dumbledore Bashing  
> ~Minor Ron Bashing  
> ~Maybe some character death   
> Stefanie Myer and J.K Rowling may own the characters (Except Violet) but they are in my world now and largely OOC.  
> If you don't like it you can click on a different story. This note is cross posted to my fan fiction account where I've had some issues with reviews. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and the kudos they make my day!! I also love comments! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one. I promise another long chapter this week, maybe Wednesday.


	5. Don't you think Sixteen is too young to be played by your dark twisted games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mention and Details of abuse Area will be marked TW as well as the end of the area will be marked END.

***Bella/Violet’s POV***

I let Draco hold me for a minute before I pulled back. 

“Lets eat, it's getting cold.” I mumbled walking away getting plates and dishing out the baked ziti I had made. I moved quickly around the kitchen trying not to think too much. I hated thinking of my time with the Cullens and wished nothing more than to have Dumbledore relocate us but even I had no way of contacting him. Suddenly an owl started tapping furiously at the back door. I froze in my spot as Draco grabbed the letter off its leg. Before we could even read the name on the front the owl flew away not. It was clear we were not allowed to respond. 

“Its addressed to you baby.” Draco said handing it over. Actually it was addressed to Bella but it was intended for me. It was Dumbledore’s handwriting clearly. I opened it scanning the letter quickly before handing it over to Draco and sinking into a chair.

Dear Miss.Swan,   
Befriend them. Make them allies. Explain the situation. Reveal yourself. Strengthen our cause. Hope all is well.   
Professor Albus Dumbledore

It was such a simple letter but it sent fear through my heart. I didn’t want anything to do with them, and clearly relocation was not an option even for a second. I couldn’t stop thinking of the time I spent with Edward and Alice. The rest of the family was okay and I didn’t mind being around them but I never wanted to be in the same room as Edward and Alice let alone explain my true identity to them. I despised Dumbledore the cunning old fool. It's a wonder he wasn’t a Slytherin in his school days. He planted me here to gain the trust of the vampires to strengthen the order, the army that will eventually fight Voldemort. Harry refused to realize that we are just pawns in Dumbldores game of chess. He’s been using us since we were 11 each year deadlier than the last. At this point I’m not afraid of Voldemort, I’m afraid of dying at the hands of Dumbledore’s stupidity. I mean he sent me here to a den of vampires without being able to defend myself. 

“ We don’t have much of a choice it seems.” Draco said grabbing the dinner plates and putting one in front of me. I began to poke at it. “What happened with them before I came, Love?” he asked his voice full of concern. He’d never seen me react like that to anything. I get stressed out but he’s never seen me so fearful of a person, not even Umbridge who made Harry and I carve our hands while writing lines in our own blood. He’d never seen me around Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, the only people who scared me like Edward and Alice Cullen did. I took a deep breath. If we had to befriend them, trust them then Draco deserved an explanation. 

“Edward is not very nice. I don’t exactly know how he was with the real Bella but with me he was extremely controlling.” I really didn’t want to go into this in detail but I knew if I didn’t Draco would be even more worried. “It started simply with me, he didn’t want me to be alone, wouldn’t let me go out with Jess and Angela or anyone really. Bella had been attacked by vampires a few months before I got here, her scar matches the one Voldemort left on me except hers was made by a vampire. He didn’t want me here by myself even if Charlie was home. As the summer went on it got more isolating. He didn’t want me to go to the reservation to see Bella’s friend Jake who she was very close with. His sister Alice had the power to see the future, he has the power to read minds, but for whatever reason he can’t read mine and he could never read Bella’s and struggles to read Charlie’s which pisses him off even more.” I began

“She can tell the future? Like divination?” Draco asked. DADA had never really gone into the powers vampires could have and I had been a bit confused myself when I got here. 

“No, like can actually see the future. He used to use that against me, he’d have her watch my future and if I was planning on doing something he disapproved of, like going to see Jake, he would figure out a way to stop me. Most of the time it was having Alice arrange a “sleepover” with Charlie and forcibly bringing me to their house. I don’t think the rest of the family really knew what was going on. Emmett, the big one, is really kind and is the polar opposite of Edward. Rosalie, the blonde girl is a bit of a bitch but it's only because she is over protective of her family, she sees Bella as a threat to her family’s safety. Jasper, the blond, is with Alice but is nothing like her. I didn’t get to know him much but I know he disapproves of alot of his wife’s actions. Carlisle and Esme are some of the nicest people and I know they would have severely disapproved of their children’s actions. I never got to hint that something was wrong to them because I was not allowed to be alone with them long enough to.” I continued, pushing my plate away. Seeing the Cullens had made me nauseous. Draco had stopped eating too. 

“Vi, what did Edward do to you?” Draco asked his face hard as stone. I didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to admit I was weak. I had always been stronger than I needed to, I fought Quirrel with my brother at 11, a baskalisk at 12, a werewolf, an actual one and a murderer at 13, fought Voldemort a 3rd time at 14 and Death eaters at 15 but couldn’t handle a Vampire at 16? I hated feeling weak,but Draco deserves the truth. That I let it happen. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“ He started being controlling and telling me what I could and couldn’t do. Who I could and couldn’t spend time with. Then when I wouldn’t listen he’d use Alice to enforce it. Starting with the sleepovers, then he’d force me to go out with Alice who was a shoppaholic, she’d wake me up at 6 am, force me into a stupid outfit and to allow her to poke and prod my face and hair before dragging me to the mall, getting there the moment they opened and would make me stay there til they closed. This was Edward’s way of keeping me out of trouble. Eventually Carlisle and Esme caught on and it was harder for that to be used to enforce my behavior to his “rules”.” I took a breath to steady myself. 

“After he stopped being able to use Alice as an enforcement tool, he started to use his hands. He was always careful of my face, and his strength, after all he didn’t want to kill me, just get me to follow his orders. Alice was in on it though.” I said rubbing my arm, sure there was a bruise there if I looked, but I didn’t want to look. It was a sign of weakness, that I couldn’t defend myself even with all those people around. “ He had gotten her in to show me how to cover any bruises, and there were always bruises. If they weren’t covered he would get angry. I tried my best to follow his instructions but it was never enough. I just made sure to hide the bruising well.” I finished, tears slipping out of my eyes. I lowered my head looking at the floor, not able to look Draco in the eyes. He walked around the table kneeling in front of me.

END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END 

“Baby I am so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. He’s never going to put his hands on you again, I will make sure of that.” He pulled me into his arms before picking me up and taking me to the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck allowing him to carry me over. “Vi it's going to be okay, we’re in this together and this time he won’t be able to isolate you like that. I’m going to protect you always.” I curled into him. 

“ Dray I always feel safe with you. You’re nothing like him. Everything you do is with my best interest and for our safety. You don’t try to control me and I know everything we do I can stop if I feel like it's unfair or I’m uncomfortable.” I said still upset but trying to reassure him, I knew he was worried about being like Edward but would never say so. He just held me tighter, putting his head against my shoulder. 

“Vi I can’t believe I let this happen. When you didn’t return from the department of mysteries with your brother I let Dumbledore assure me you’d be safe. I was a fool to believe him.”

“ Baby there was nothing you could do. You didn’t know where I was, there was no stopping it.” I said hugging him tighter. Draco had told me all about his life with Lucius and I knew hearing about what happened to me couldn’t be easy. He had gone through enough with his family. That’s why I had never told him what happened with the Dursley’s, hearing it had happened more than once would have killed him. We sat like that for a while longer, today should have been a really good day but had gone horribly wrong.

“Are you still hungry? I can heat up the pasta or make something else.” I offered not wanting to think about it any more. He shook his head against me, it was only half past 8 but I was absolutely exhausted. “Do you want to go to the reservation? Charlie always invites us, they’re probably having the bonfire by now.” I asked, not really wanting to go to sleep.

“Do you? We can go if you want to.” He said, exhaustion heavy in his voice. 

“Not really but I don’t want to go to sleep yet.” I admitted 

“Why don’t we go lay in bed and watch a film? Just relax with each other?” He suggested. I nodded leaning into him more, not ready to get up just yet. 

“We need to clean up dinner first but that sounds really good.” I said moving to get up. “The faster we do this the faster we can go lay down.” I said exhaustion was heavy in my voice. I went into the kitchen and packed up the leftovers as Draco began to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. It didn’t take us more than 10 minutes to clean up but it felt much longer than that. Draco picked me up again as soon as we were finished, carrying me upstairs.

“You don’t have to carry me Dray” I said quietly leaning into him. 

“I want to Princess, let me take care of you tonight” He replied kissing my head. I didn’t fight, taking in the comfort knowing he needed this as much as I did. He put me gently on the bed, before heading over to the dresser and changing into his pj pants. 

“Baby why don’t you take off the sweatshirt, you’ll sleep too hot and wake up super uncomfortable” He suggested gently coming over to lay next to me looking for the remotes. He found them and put something on but I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t say anything, I knew he was right because sleeping with him is like sleeping with my own personal heater. Draco couldn’t even sleep with a shirt on because he’d get too hot. I played with a loose string on the bottom of the hoodie, I wanted to take it off because I knew I was going to fall asleep soon. At the same time though I didn’t want to take it off because I could feel my arm bruising from where Edward had grabbed me already. I knew seeing the mark on me would royally piss Draco off. 

“Are you cold hun? Are you getting sick?” Draco asked his voice full of concern. I shook my head and began to take the sweatshirt off. A bruise in the shape of a hand was darkening on my upper left arm and the sight of it made my stomach churn.

“I’m going to bloody kill him” I heard Draco mutter under his breath at the sight of it. He took the anger off his face replacing it with concern. He lifted the blankets and ushered me under, pulling me close to him and holding me tightly. 

“Its going to be okay baby, we’ll be okay. I promise he’s never going to put his hands on you again.” Draco said soothingly, running his hand through my hair. The tv played quietly in the background but all I focused on was Draco. He kept running his hand through my hair as I let the sound of his heart beat lull me to sleep. 

My dreams were not pleasant. I was standing in the graveyard, Harry still chained to the grave, surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort. Cedric’s dead body lay 15 feet from me and Edward Cullen was standing by Voldemort, laughing. I looked down, I didn’t look like me but like Bella Swan. I reached for my wand that was on the ground next to me hoping to get Harry and myself out of there, with Cedric if possible, but before I could blink Edward was in my face grabbing the want before I could.

“Uh uh uh, you wont be needing that. You’ll be coming with me.” He said tauntingly. He pulled me up off the ground dragging me to Cedric’s body. “Look what you did, you got this boy killed because you didn’t listen to me. You’re brother’s going to be next then that little man whore you’ve been flouncing around with. Then you’ll be coming with me forever. You’ll be my wife fulfilling all the duties that come with it. You will never turn me down or disobey me or you will suffer the consequences. You’ll be immortal with me, mine forever.” I heard Voldemort laugh as Lucius Malfoy pushed Draco into the circle of Death Eaters. 

“Edward may we do the Honors” I heard Voldemort laugh and Edward nodded. “Cruico!” Voldemort yelled, aiming directly at Draco, Bellatrix Lestrnage doing the same to Harry. I screamed loudly, watching the love of my life and my big brother screaming and writhing in pain do to my stupidity.

***Draco’s POV***

Violet had fallen asleep almost three hours ago, showing no signs of distress as I continued to hold her tightly. I watched her sleep, looking for any signs of distress, fully ignoring the tv. I didn’t want to let her out of my arms but around midnight I had to go to the bathroom so badly that I was forced to let her go. Charlie still wasn’t home yet, probably just crashing at Billy Black’s before another day of fishing. I had left the door to our bedroom open so I could hear if Violet woke up. When she came here she had Dumbledore put a permanent silencing charm in the bedroom so Charlie wouldn’t be bothered by her nightmares. The only way to hear into the room without being in it was if the door was open. I had just finished my business in the bathroom when I heard screams of bloody murder eminating from our bedroom. 

I rushed in. Violet was screaming and writhing on the bed in severe distress. I worked on picking her up and waking her up watching her flailing limbs so neither of us got hurt. She finally woke up but she was sobbing hard. I maneuvered us so I was sitting against the headboard with her curled up in my lap while I ran my hand through her hair to sooth her. It took a good 30 minutes to get her to calm down, and another 20 to get through explaining the dream. 

“Baby nothing was your fault. Cedric died because Voldemort is a piece of shit. Harry is okay, he’s safe, he’s at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. We’d know if he wasn’t okay. I’m okay Princess, I’m here with you, no ones going to hurt me. No one’s going to hurt you, I won’t let it happen.” I told her soothingly, I wiped her tears from her face as she snuggled closer. “Do you want some dreamless sleep love?” I asked concerned after today's events with Edward. She shrugged against me.

“Love I’m not going to make you take anything you don’t want, it's completely up to you.” I continued to run my hand through her hair as she nodded against me. I picked her up and laid her on the bed, going over to my trunk in the closet and grabbing a dose of dreamless sleep. 

“Here baby, this’ll help you sleep” I said watching as she took the vial. I picked her up again and put the vial on the night stand gathering my girl back into my arms. She began to doze off as I lost myself in my thoughts. My father had been a hard man, favoring his hands as discipline methods. To think of my sweet Violet going through all that and more absolutely broke my heart. She was too valuable to me to allow her to be put in any more situations like that again. I watched her sleep on my chest for another hour before dozing off myself.

***Bella/Violet’s POV***

I woke up late the next morning, it was already half past 9. I laid on Draco a while longer still feeling groggy. I hate how tired dreamless sleep makes me feel even after I slept it off. I yawned again snuggling closer fully ready to go back to sleep. I felt his hand start rubbing my back.

“Morning Princess, how are you feeling?” He asked, his voice soothing and quiet. It didn’t have sleep in it so I’m guessing he’d been up for a bit. 

“‘M tired Dragon," I mumbled. “ Wanna go back to sleep." He chuckled at me, kissing my head softly. 

“Baby we gotta get up soon, you need to eat.” He said pulling me closer, lifting my chin so he could kiss me. This woke me up more and I began to deepen the kiss, trying to get him to go further. I found myself a bit desperate to have that closeness, the intimacy with Draco right now. He pulled away from the kiss and I whined trying to capture his lips again. 

“Not right now baby, later tonight I promise.” He said, giving me a quick kiss as I pouted. “ Let’s get up and get ready, it's Sunday so we need to do the food shop and.” He stopped himself.

“And we need to talk to the Cullen Parents” I finished sighing. He nodded grimly, I knew he didn't want to do it as much as I didn’t want to, especially after hearing everything that happened yesterday.

“And the sooner we do those two tasks the sooner I can get you into bed” He laughed 

“You’ve already got me into bed, instead of going to the Cullens and food shopping we could stay in bed, have some fun and take a nap” I suggested liking my version of Sunday better. 

“I wish we could darling but we’ve gotta get stuff done today, especially with school being invaded by Vampires tomorrow. Now lets get up princess.” He said, starting to sit up, pulling me with him. I got up and walked over to the closet, pulling out some black ripped jeans, a grey flowy tank top, a red cardigan and a black infinity scarf, throwing them all on the bed before getting a matching red and black lace bra and panty set. I saw Draco smirk watching me. 

“Gryffindor colors today huh?” He said teasing. “Makes me want to take it off of you” 

“ I gave you the chance but now you gotta wait.” I smirked beginning to change knowing full well he was watching my every move. He sat on the bed until I was fully dressed before moving towards the closet, he grabbed a pair of jeans that I love on him along with a tight fitting black tee and his leather jacket. I moved to the dresser grabbing my wand and holstering it to my hip, Draco did the same with his wand. I went back over to the closet, trying to reach my black heeled booties, mentally cursing Draco for putting all my shoes on the shelf I couldn’t reach.

“Dray shoes please” I said pointing to the pair I wanted he chuckled but got them for me. I sat on the edge of the bed and put them on before going into the bathroom, doing a simplified makeup routine and brushed out my hair before going down stairs. I grabbed a cup of yogurt and began to eat while I waited for Draco. He came down pretty quick and was ready to go. I walked up to him feeling confident and kissed him. He allowed me to deepen the kiss and I could tell he was considering taking me back upstairs. Before he could do anything else I pulled back.

“Grab something to eat in the car, I’ll be outside” I said with a smirk, Draco landed a swat to my ass as I walked out of the kitchen

“Tease” He called after me as I laughed. I went and sat in the car and he was out within 5 minutes an apple in his hand. “You’re a brat you know." He said as he got in. 

“ I know, but I’m your brat” I said, giving him a kiss before pulling out of the driveway and heading in the direction of the Cullen home. “Lets get talking with the Cullens over with then we can go grocery shopping.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” He said, grabbing my hand as I drove. The twenty minute drive was too short for my liking mostly because I had no desire to ever enter this home again. We pulled up to the entrance and I parked taking a deep breath before getting out of the car. Draco did the same and as soon as I was next to him again he took my hand back. He knocked on the door once we reached it and Carlisle Cullen opened it.

“Bella, Draco right? Please come in, Esme and I were planning on speaking with you today.” He said moving out of the way so we could enter the house, leading us into the living room where Esme was seated, knitting on her lap. Her face lit up when she saw us. She put her knitting aside and stood to greet us.

“Bella, I am so sorry about my son’s behavior yesterday. May I give you a hug Dear?” She asked, stepping towards me.

“Um no thank you Mrs.Cullen," I responded. She looked a bit hurt and I felt bad but at the current moment I felt comfortable with no one in this house. 

“The children won't be home for another half hour or so, why don’t we speak before they get here? Please sit, we want to hear what happened with our son, we know he is not being truthful.” Carlisle said. Draco and I sat on the loveseat, his left hand resting on my knee and his right on his leg close to his wand. 

“That should be fine. I would like to speak to all of you when the children get home though.” I responded 

“That will not be an issue Bella, now please tell us what Edward did.” Esme said, her voice full of concern. I spent the next twenty minutes giving her the watered down version of what Edward had done, how Alice had been involved, the general actions without any specific details like I had given Draco last night. By the time I was finished Esme looked disgusted and Carlisle was near furious. I had never seen Carlisle Cullen angry.

“Did he hurt you when he grabbed you yesterday Bella.” Carlisle asked,I looked down not wanting to answer him, scared he was going to get even more angry and that the anger would be directed at me this time. Draco answered for me.

“She does have a bruise on her upper arm Mr.Cullen, it's definitely from being grabbed yesterday. “ He answered calmly, squeezing my leg in support. I couldn’t bring my eyes to meet Carlisle or Esme. 

“Bella I am so sorry for what Edward did, I know it doesn’t make up for it but I can promise you he will be punished severely for his actions. And Alice will face consequences for her actions as well.” Esme said anger was ever present in her voice. 

“The kids just pulled in, they should be in momentarily.” Carlisle said. I nodded and waited for the rest of the Cullen Clan to enter, when they finally did, Carlisle instructed them to find spots to sit within the room while he and Esme shot death glares at Edward and Alice. 

“You all are going to sit there and let Bella talk, no interruptions, am I understood.” Carlisle spoke, I’d never heard him use this tone especially with his children, he was usually so laid back. I looked up and began to speak.

“I’m going to start by asking a few questions then explaining myself further. Carlisle, you’ve been around a long time, have you ever had run-ins with wizards?” I questioned 

“Wizards aren’t real to my knowledge” He responded 

“Aye Wizards are as real as Vampires and werewolves” I responded, Rosalie looked like she was itching to say something about Bella exposing them. I ignored her look and continued on. 

“You know me as Bella Swan, and she is a real person who you have met, currently she is off with her mother, who has had a new baby. Please do not attempt to contact her, she has no idea that I am here or who I am. I on the other hand am Violet Potter. I was sent here shortly before my 16th birthday following the murder of my Uncle. I was put here for my protection. I am a witch studying under Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a 6th year student. My Parents were murdered by a Dark Wizard when my twin brother and I were a year old. He had attempted to kill us as well but his curse bounced back and nearly killed him. It left my brother and I with scars but we have our lives. Draco here is also a 6th year student at Hogwarts and is on the run from the Dark Lord as well, due to his family's loyalties to him and Draco’s refusal to join the Dark Lord.” I said calmly giving them the sparknotes version of my life. “You may ask questions”

“Prove it” Rosalie said simply 

“As under 17s we’re not allowed” Draco began 

“Fine,'' I said, taking her challenge. I looked straight in her eyes feeling my hair lengthen a bit, the red of my hair coming into view and I knew my face and eyes had fully changed. I looked like me again, I was no longer looking like Bella Swan. I willed my hair to go rainbow for a few seconds before settling back into the red I knew Draco loved so much. 

“Believe me now?” I asked, feeling a bit cocky. 

“How did you do that” Carlisle asked

“Like I said, I am a witch, Draco is a wizard. I know your vampire's Draco knows as well. Not because I told him but because we are trained to identify potentially dangerous creatures like yourself. Most wizards cannot change their appearance like I can as I am a special type of witch known as a metamorphmagus, which basically means I can change my appearance at will. Draco is right in trying to say we are not allowed to use magic outside of school before the age of 17 so we cannot show you any spells but I hope that suffices as proof.” I continued, changing my appearance back to that of Isabella Swan. The Cullen’s all looked shocked. 

“Albus Dumbledore is the leader of the light side. We’re trying to take the Dark Lord down and get the threat out of England. Draco and I would like to encourage you to join us in this task on Dumbledore’s behalf. We’re able to answer any questions you may have. Please take the time to think about it and compile any questions you may have. Draco and I will take our leave now but if it works for you, we will come by tomorrow after school to discuss more.” I finished, the Cullens looked around in various stages of shock. 

“That should be acceptable.” Carlisle said, finally trying to process all the information I had thrown at them.

Draco and I got up, showing ourselves out of the Cullen home. We went straight to the grocery store and did the weekly shop before heading home. My mind was racing, they hadn’t freaked out like I thought they would but I was happy to be going home for a nice evening with my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. It was a pretty difficult chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed more of Draco’s POV. I’m hoping to have another chapter up by Monday. Please continue to leave comments they make my day! The next chapter will include steamy Draco/Vi moments and maybe smut, be warned!
> 
> ** Congratulations to Absolutely_not_chocolate_bae who found my broadway reference in Chapter 3!


	6. You make me smile, please, stay for a while now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have smut, will be marked beginning and end so you can skip if you want. Warning this is my first attempt at writing smut.

***Bella/Violet’s POV***

December 6th

Once we got home Draco carried the groceries in. I began to put them away quietly losing myself in my thoughts. It was already almost 2 and we only had a few hours before Charlie got home, normally around six on Sunday’s when there isn’t football. He had an unusual amount of trust for having two sixteen year olds in the house. Weekends usually went like this with him being gone for the majority of it. Then again it was easy to get weekends like this at Hogwarts too, the heads of house didn’t really keep track of us unless we did something wrong. At Hogwarts the biggest problem was me getting away from my brother who on the other hand watched me like a hawk. I would love nothing more than to go home to Hogwarts but I don’t want to lose Draco. Going home means shoving our relationship into the background, hiding it from everyone at school. I’d marry Draco tomorrow if he asked but I don’t think going back to school, married, would be the best idea. My brother would have an aneurysm just finding out I was interested in Draco Malfoy. We didn’t have to go home. I could forfeit my destiny, Draco was already disowned. We could stay in America, get muggle jobs and just stay.I quickly banished that thought from my head, I couldn’t abandon my brother, we were all eachother had left. I couldn’t stay peacefully in America while my brother, my twin was possibly murdered in England.

“What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” Draco asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I couldn’t help but smile. Draco was the ice prince of Slytherin, cold, hard and as unaffectionate as they come but the second he was alone with me that demeanor changed. He immediately became affectionate and loved to be touching me in some way. Being raised by Lucius Malfoy had left him starving for love the same way being raised by the Dursley’s had left me. To my knowledge no one but me had ever seen this side of him, at least anyone of importance. The people of Forks didn’t count because the second we are removed their memories will be altered and the real Bella will be back. I just pray when all this war bullshit is over that Draco doesn’t have to hide anymore, that he can be the warm funny affectionate person that I know and adore.

“That we could run away. We never have to go home. Just be Dray and Vi, get married, start a family, instead of being Draco Malfoy, traitor and Violet Potter ½ of the twins who lived, the girl who must defeat Voldemort or die trying. But I know we can’t do that as much as I would love to. Harry is the only family I have left and I can’t abandon him, leave him to wonder what happened to me. Be left wondering what happened to him.” I said quietly. I usually wasn’t so open with my feelings but after dealing with the Cullen’s today I just want to be open with Draco.

“I would love nothing more than to do all that with you my Love, but I understand why we can’t. I _do_ want to marry you and I _do_ want to start a family with you, but no mini Vi’s until after the war has been won. Deal?” He asked, chuckling. I smiled, we both have our demons but they compliment each other. I can already imagine Draco running around with a little girl that's the spitting image of him. Any kids we have will have the best in life, they’ll be raised in a house full of love. 

“I think I can agree to those terms, Mr.Malfoy, but only if you promise me we’ll have a little Dragon too.” I turned around and kissed him, the groceries all put away. I allowed him to deepen kiss as I leaned back against the counter. I giggled as he bit my lip, picking me up and setting me on the counter. He broke the kiss and I looked at him smiling widely.

“Hmm offering me more than one child Miss.Potter? Whatever am I gonna do? That's such a hard bargain but I think I can agree to that” He said laughing. I knew Draco would take as many children as I was willing to give him. He always spoke about how he wished he had siblings and how he wished his family was close and more affectionate rather than the detached approach his parents took.

“I know having at least two kids is going to be the worst thing in the world. I know no Mini Dragons or Vi’s until after the war is won but that doesn’t mean we can’t practice making them” I joked back grinning. I peaked at the clock and it wasn’t even 3 yet so we definitely had time before Charlie got home. Draco grinned at me, with the stress of the week it had been some time since we had been able to have our fun time. He peaked over at the calendar in the kitchen figuring out the date.

“Did you take your draught this month?” He asked. I rolled my eyes at the question. I always took the contraceptive draught every month without fail.

“Of course I did, I take it on the 14th of every month you know this. No babies, not yet.” I said joking at the end.

*****Violet/Draco steamy moments ahead*****

He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I enthusiastically returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around Draco’s neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to slide me off the counter catching me with his other arm as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs without breaking the kiss. I giggled as he carried me, deepening the kiss as we went. Draco laid me on the bed still not breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss moments later and began to kiss my neck. I squirmed a bit hating being teased. 

“No teasing, Dray,” I said moaning as he began to leave hickies on my neck and collarbone. He growled playfully and bit more. I began to tug on his tee shirt, trying to get it off of him. He laughed and stopped the assault on my neck to pull off his shirt. As he did this I pushed my cardigan off and removed my tank top, my scarf hadn’t made it out of the kitchen, before leaning up to capture his lips again. I smirked into the kiss and began to undo Draco’s belt. He pulled back again

“You little minx, you have absolutely no patience.” He grinned “ Fun and fast or are we playing games today love?” He said as I tried to kiss him again, not in the mood for his games today. 

“Fast Dray, no games today, I need you it's been too long." I said going in to kiss his neck and leave some love bites of my own. ‘Ha! Have fun hiding those’ I thought to myself. I continued my goal as Draco moved to get my pants off. I moved with his hands trying to help him. As he reached his goal he moved to kiss me again leaving us both in just our underwear. Draco’s hands reached up to undo my bra down to my panties toying with the lace on the edge. 

“Draco stop teasing and fuck me already” I said over the teasing, I finished taking my bra off before reaching for Draco’s boxers and pushing them off. He reached over to his night stand grabbing a condom out of the drawer quickly wrapping his thick hard cock in it. He smirked at me before ripping my panties down and plunging his cock into my hot core fucking me hard and fast. 

“Is that what you wanted Vi? Happy now?” He teased as he continued to fuck me. I moaned in response, moving my hips to match the pace of his thrusts. He brought us both to climax quickly, which wasn’t hard considering our mini dry spell. Draco disposed of the condom in the trash can next to our bed before laying next to me.

***END VIOLET/DRACO SMUT***

Draco pulled me to his chest, throwing a blanket over both of us. I curled up completely blissful. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before burying my face against his neck. 

“Happy Princess?” He joked kissing my head holding me close. I heard my phone ring from my jeans on the floor, I groaned, I had been ignoring it since we came up here during which it had rang multiple times. “Its rung at least 3 times love, should you answer it or at least see who is calling?”

“I don’t wanna move, I’m comfy” I said without moving my head from his neck. 

“At least look at it, love. If it's Charlie he may be concerned what we’ve been up to if he’s had to call this many times. Just move fast enough to grab it, my arms will be right here waiting for you” Draco said rubbing my back. I groaned again knowing he was right. I pulled the sheet tighter around me, always getting a bit shy after being intimate with Draco but grabbed my jeans off the floor and pulled my phone out of my pocket. 

“3 missed calls from Jess and 1 from Charlie” I told Draco, curling back into his chest. “I’m cold” I complained seeking the warmth from his body as he laughed and threw another blanket on us. I fiddled with my phone a bit more playing Charlie’s voicemail on speaker.

“Hey Bells, I’m going to be on the reservation with Billy late tonight, I probably won’t be home till 9 or 10. Sue invited us over for dinner and cards. You and Draco are welcome to come or stay home, your choice. Just give me a call and let me know what you’re going to do. Bye” I looked at Draco 

“Do you want to go?” He asked me. I shook my head curling tighter to him. 

“Not really. Jake follows me like a lost puppy and Leah has a horrible attitude. We’ve had a good day, I’d rather stay here with you.” I said relaxing into his grasp. 

“Call Charlie and let him know we’re going to stay here tonight then.” He said rubbing my back. I did so quickly and to my relief he didn’t fight me on it. 

“Do I have to call Jess back?” I whined not wanting to deal with any bullshit. Before Draco could answer my phone started ringing, Angela this time. 

“Just answer it love, I’m guessing they’re going to keep calling till you answer.” I sighed hating how often Draco was right but answered anyway.

“Hey Angela what's up? Are you with Jess by any chance?” I asked putting the phone on speaker.

“Hey Bella, yeah I’m with Jess. We desperately need your help. That Math test in Mr.Mitchell’s class tomorrow, neither of us are understanding the study guide at all, can you please help us?” She said quickly. It was unusual for Angela to have a hard time in school so I immediately felt bad. I had finished the study guide on Friday during my study hall so I knew I could help them. I looked at Dray who mouthed its up to you. 

“ Yea I guess I can help. Want to meet at my place? At 5?” I asked looking at the clock, it was only a bit past four so that would give Draco and I a bit more time to cuddle before we had to make ourselves presentable. 

“Awesome, Jess’s mom said we could borrow her car because you live so close. We’ll see you at 5!” She said hanging up. I tossed my phone onto the pile of clothes that remained on the floor before curling back into Draco. 

“Next time we have sex, we’re turning off the phones.” I said to him very seriously. 

“You’re definitely a Gryffindor through and through my little lion. Always ready to help people.” He smiled, kissing my head. Draco and I spent the next half-hour or so cuddling and giving eachother soft kisses just enjoying eachother’s company. I was half asleep by the time we needed to get up.

“Baby time to get up and get dressed. The girls will be here in 20.” He said leaning down and kissing me again. I quietly got up and put my clothes back on making sure to put my scarf on to cover the hickies, Draco following suit. He wrapped his arms around me once I was finished. 

“I love you baby, I can’t wait to marry you one day.” He said hugging me.

“ I’d marry you tomorrow if I could, I love you so much.” I kissed him gently not wanting to start anything that we couldn’t finish. “Chess and a fire in the living room?” I asked

Draco nodded and we went down stairs where he immediately started building a fire in the fireplace while I went into the kitchen and started some tea for the both of us. Setting up the record player after I got the water going. Once he was finished he set the chess board up on a lap table that he put on the middle seat of the couch. It was still so odd to see Draco doing things the muggle way, but I think it helps him feel grounded here. We’re more in tune with eachother, just slowing down and not worrying about the magic. All too soon there was a knock on the door. I put our tea in the living room as he answered the door. Jess and Angela followed him into the living room.

“Hey guys, I heard math problems? I figured we could work here, my rooms pretty small and Charlie isn’t home.” I said smiling. They both nodded getting to work sprawling their math sheets on the coffee table. “ Want anything to drink?” I asked them, they both politely declined so I grabbed my backpack out of the kitchen taking out my own review packet. 

“You guys work on it when you get to a problem you don’t understand just let me know.” I said sitting across from Draco on the couch, Chess board in between us. Even if the girls hadn’t come by-this is probably where we would’ve ended up anyways. It was quiet for a few minutes while the girls worked and Draco and I played. We were only a few moves in but I could see Draco already getting frustrated. We were about equally matched in Chess but no one from Gryffindor had beaten me since Percy Weasly graduated. 

“Ugh” Jess groaned. I looked up waiting for her to speak. “ I don’t understand this” 

“What number are you on?” I asked calmly moving my knight into a kill zone. 

“16” She responded irritated. I grabbed my packet and flipped to sixteen looking it over quickly the equation was 23x+5= 64x-7, I went over and looked at how far she had gotten so far. 

“Okay Jess, you gotta get rid of the 64to starts.” I began walking her through the math problem. Eventually she asked “X= 47/3?” 

“Awesome job” I responded “Now you try the next one.” I said going back to my chess game. It went on like this for a while, the fourth time I got up though, I almost had Draco in check. He groaned as I walked Angela through a different problem. I laughed as he got up to change the record, the stress evident on his face. He made his move, the wrong one.

“One sec Ang.” I said standing up from my spot on the floor next to her. I walked over to the chess board, Moving my Queen against Draco’s king. “Checkmate,love” I grinned, kissing his cheek before going back over to Angela. 

“You Cheat” Draco mumbled. 

“How did I cheat? I've been helping the girls while also playing you, if anything I had a disadvantage. Why don’t you reset the board and we can have a rematch.” I laughed before continuing my explanation to Angela. About half way through our second game Angela threw down her pencil. 

“Done, Bella, will you check it?” She asked me and I smiled and took the packet from her, matching the answers to mine. 

“Looks great Ang. You’re gonna do awesome on the test tomorrow.” I said handing the homework back to her. I looked at the clock, it was nearing 6:30. “Are you guys hungry? I really don’t feel like cooking so I was thinking about ordering a pizza.” Both of the girls nodded 

“Sure babe that's fine” Draco answered. I patted my pockets looking for my phone.

“Dray is your phone in your pocket? Mine must still be on the floor upstairs after I threw it earlier.” I asked, he laughed at me and handed me his phone. I quickly called and ordered the pizza, making my next move while I was on the phone. I handed his phone back as Angela curled up in a chair watching us play. I helped Jess a few more times before she was finished. While I helped her with the last problem the door bell rang. 

“Babe my wallet is in my bag on the coat rack, can you go grab the pizza?” I asked, I tried to do things like this frequently because even a few months later, Draco still struggled a bit with muggle money. He nodded going to grab the pizza. I had just finished skimming Jessica’s packet when he walked into the kitchen with the food. 

“Looks good Jess, now let's go eat. I'm starving.” I said quickly. The girls followed me into the kitchen where Draco was already pulling out plates and cups bringing them to the table. 

“Wow Bella, you’ve got a good one.” Jess laughed, taking a seat at the table. I smiled, grabbing the soda out of the fridge and putting it on the table. 

“Ah yes, I’ve trained him well.” I half joked, knowing six months ago Draco would've been appalled by the idea of setting a table the muggle way. I kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him. We all began to eat the atmosphere comfortable.

“Do you guys play chess every night?” Angela asked

“Not every night, most nights we light the fireplace and start the record player but we don’t always play. Some nights we read or just talk. We do our homework too, but we both had finished during study hall on Friday. Rarely we watch movies, but that's usually only if one of us is exhausted.” I responded. “Draco and I learned pretty quickly you don’t always have to be doing something with your partner, that you gotta be comfortable doing nothing with eachother.” I intertwined my hand in Draco’s as I ate. 

“What do you mean?” Jessica asked

“I mean Draco and I don’t go on dates every weekend, a lot of the time this is what we do, we play chess, and just spend time with each other. Draco is content reading a book while I do homework and vice versa, we’re content just being in the same room. A lot of the couples I see at school are constantly talking-about what they’re going to do together and that’s great but it gets old and expensive quickly. When you have to constantly be doing an activity with your partner, you run out of activities fast.” I said, trying to explain it. 

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Angela responded.

“But don’t you guys get bored?” Jess asked

“No not really, we still go on dates but usually it's about once a month and we find something we both are interested in, next weekend we’re going on a trip to Seattle to see some of the sites. With how far the drive is Charlie doesn’t want us attempting a day trip so we’re going up Saturday morning and coming home Sunday after noon.” I explained. “I think one of the major differences between Draco and I and the other couples at school is we’re completely serious about each other, we’ve talked about marriage and it’s completely on the table for us.” I continued. Jess looked at me like I had grown 3 heads.

“Bella the only 18 year olds that get married are the ones who are knocked up.” She responded shocked.

“Actually Jess, my parents met at 11 and 12, began dating at 15 and 16 and my father knew within 2 weeks of dating her that he was going to marry my mother, and that was nearly 25 years ago. They got married when my mother was 18 and didn’t have me till she was 24.” Draco explained. I smiled, I knew a lot of Hogwarts couples ended up like that, especially if they dated through 7th year.

“My parents had a similar trajection, but they did end up separating.” I added “Though they met and married quickly. I think Draco and I have a better shot, we’ve known eachother since we were 11, started dating at 14, broke up briefly, that's when I dated Edward, but we found our way back to each other and I couldn’t be more pleased. We only broke up because I was moving, there was no blow out fight.” I mentioned. I added the little white lies that made it believable. Jess and Angela looked shocked. They wouldn’t remember this conversation once Draco and I left forks so I didn’t mind fudging the details. 

“You’re serious about marrying him?” Angela asked. I was a bit surprised at this coming from Angela.

“As serious as I can be. I would marry him tomorrow if it wouldn’t get me killed by my friends in Phoenix. They’d absolutely murder me if they didn’t get to see me married.” I responded. Actually Harry would probably kill me for just suggesting I marry a Malfoy, but the girls didn’t need to know about my crazy big brother. 

“I was not expecting that.” Jess responded. “You guys are so young though, how are you gonna do it?” 

“My Uncle left me some money when he died and so did Draco’s so we both have some solid nest eggs, we’re thinking of moving to England and going to college, both of us have started to apply and look at some flats so we’re ready. We have a whole plan. It's a frequent conversation on the nights that we just talk in front of the fire.” I laughed 

“Don’t you guys ever fight, y’all are too perfect.” Jess responded

“Oh of course we fight, but we never go to bed angry with eachother. Our most common fight right now is wedding colors, ironically, considering we’re not even engaged.” I said laughing again. 

“But what’s the ring you always wear Bella?” Jess continued to pry.

“Its a star and a moon, it's a ring my Godfather gave me. I’ve called him Uncle Moony since I can remember, not sure where the nickname came from, but he always calls me his Starlight. Just something special to me.” I responded

“What colors do you guys fight over?” Angela asked

“Draco wants a Silver and Emerald wedding, I want Scarlett and Gold. I think eventually, we’ll find a compromise though.” I responded giving Draco a knowing smile. We continued talking with Jess and Angela till 8:30 when Angela’s mom called looking for her and they had to go home. 

“Guys, I really hope this goes without saying, but I have to say it, we’d appreciate it if the conversations we had here tonight stayed between us.” I said calmly. Angela came over and hugged me 

“Of course Bella, we’ll keep it to ourselves. Promise” She responded.

“Thanks guys, have a good night, we’ll see you at school tomorrow.” I responded, watching them walk to their car before shutting the door. I walked into the living room where Draco was playing with the record player. I was tired but being around other people always made me tired. 

“Dance with me love?” He asked, holding his hand out. I smiled and took it allowing him to pull me close. Draco swayed us around the room to _I can’t help falling in love with you_. I let a stupid smile grace my face perfectly content dancing with the man I loved after we had a surprisingly good day, considering we had to talk to the Cullens. After a few more songs, Draco and I worked on cleaning up the kitchen and living room before heading up to bed.I woke up the next morning to Draco shaking me.

“Baby we gotta get up and get ready for school, I already showed.” He said quietly brushing hair out of my face, I groaned rolling over trying to cuddle into him. 

“Now none of that.” He chided gently. "It's time to get up love, the easy way or the hard way.” I groaned more curling into myself if he wouldn’t cuddle with me. I heard him walking away and I smiled thinking I had won. I began drifting off again but as soon as I had I felt a sharp swat to my butt.

“Violet, up, now. I’ve let you lay in longer than I should have and I really don’t want us to start the day off on a bad note.” Draco said sternly. I began to get up, not wanting to test him before school knowing it would only turn out badly for me. I grabbed my shower stuff and took a very quick shower. I returned to the room with my hair dried and minimal make up on. 

“You’ve got twenty minutes Vi, I’m ready to go.” Draco said from his spot on the bed, he wasn’t angry but he also wasn’t pleased. I nodded, knowing if we were late because of me, it would be my ass on the line because I hadn’t listened. I grabbed a grey pleated skirt out of my closet with a green long sleeve top and black cardigan. I tried to dress too quickly, ripping my stockings in the process. 

“Hun, slow down, we have time just not a lot.” He said, grabbing me a new pair out of the drawer. I moved a bit slower getting dressed this time. “What shoes do you need?” he asked calmly.

“ The grey booties, they’re like the ones I wore yesterday.” I answered, holstering my wand to my hip before pulling my skirt on. He handed me my shoes and I put them on quickly. I grabbed a silver infinity scarf putting it on after looking in the mirror and realizing the visible love bites on my neck. Luckily I had made the ones on Draco low enough that they were covered by his shirt. 

“I’m ready” I announced finally. "You suck by the way, with all the hickies." I said my face completely straight as Draco laughed. 

“Let’s go, I want you to grab a granola bar or a piece of fruit for breakfast. I ate while you were showering.” He said leaving no room for argument. I wasn’t particularly hungry, feeling anxious about the Cullen's being back at school. Nonetheless I grabbed a granola bar and met Draco at the car. He smiled and reached to take my hand. I leaned over and kissed him before starting the car and pulling out of the drive. We made it to school with time to spare. From where I parked I could see the Cullens, specifically Edward staring at us. My stomach churned. I put the granola bar in my bag.

“I’m nauseous. I can’t eat right now. I’ll eat when my stomach settles.” I explained to Draco. “Can we just head to class?” I asked looking at him instead of the Cullens. Edward and Alice looked royally pissed and I was exceedingly anxious. He nodded and started to get out of the car. I followed suit taking his hand as soon as I possibly could. He pulled me close to him, taking my bag and wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked to our first period. Math. I waved to Angela and Jess as we entered, still nervous. I watched the door anxiously worried a Cullen would come strutting into our class. Luckily none did and I was able to take my test in peace. Draco smiled at me after I had finished and pulled out my book and granola bar to wait for class to finish. I hoped the day would continue at this smooth pace but I wasn’t so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again this was my first attempt at smut. If you didn't like that I hope you at least enjoyed seeing a bit more into Violet and Draco's relationship. Please leave reviews! Next chapter will be another Cullen conversation as well as their first day back at Forks High. Next Chapter hopefully up Wednesday  
> ~R


	7. I'm not fine at all

***Harry POV***  
It had been 3 months since we arrived at Hogwarts. Six months of radio silence from Violet. All my letters have continued to be returned, unsendable. It's been four months since anyone heard from Draco Malfoy, he never showed up to school. I’ve gotten increasingly more worried about my sister, we’ve never been this far apart since we were born and no contact has been driving me up a wall. I was meeting with Dumbledore tonight and I was going to get answers. I want to know where my sister is, why she hasn’t written, where Malfoy is. I paced the common room driving Ron and Hermione absolutely insane until it was time for my meeting. At quarter to nine I left the common room heading straight for Dumbledore’s office. 

“Sugar Quill” I said to the gargoyle outside his office, who moved revealing a staircase. I took the stairs two at a time until I reached his door, knocking quickly. 

“Enter” Dumbledore responded, not looking up from his desk. He didn’t look up even when I entered the room. “Take a seat, Harry. We have much to go over tonight.” 

“I want to know where Violet is.” I said boldly Dumbledore looked up confused at the statement.

“Your sister is safe. She is being cared for by a trusted friend at a safe house.” He responded brushing off my concern.

“I want to know where she is. Why she hasn’t written, why I cannot write to her. Where is Malfoy.” I pressed again. 

“She has not written because she is very busy. Writing to her would give away her location to those who may want to harm  
her. Mr.Malfoy is also at a safe house, the threat of the Dark Lord strong against him.” Dumbledore said not looking up from his paperwork. 

“TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER IS” I said getting up from my chair absolutely livid at his refusal to answer my question.

“Mr.Potter, your sister is safe, it is safest for you two to be separated right now because finding two targets at two locations is harder than finding two targets at the same location. She will write as soon as she can and you will see her soon. As for Mr Malfoy, he came to me seeking refuge after he refused to join the dark lord. I have him in a safe house until it is safe to bring him back to the castle. Now we don’t have much time and we need to begin today’s lesson.” Dumbledore said, pushing up from his desk. I was absolutely furious he had no right to remove my sister from school, from me. I seethed but allowed him to continue his lesson. I would find out where my sister is, even if it killed me. 

“Oh Mr.Potter, do write your sister a letter, and bring it to me. I will see to it that she receives it.” Dumbledore said as I left his office. I glared at him but ran my way to Gryffindor tower sitting down and starting to write her a letter immediately. 

_Dear Violet,_

_I can’t express how much I miss you. Dumbledore refuses to tell me where you are and I’ve been trying to get you a letter since you left. Why did you leave? Malfoy has gone missing as well, disowned by the Malfoy Family. Dumbledore won’t tell me where he is either, I just hope he hasn’t had the bright idea to put Malfoy in the same safe house as you. You’d murder eachother. I don’t trust Malfoy, especially around you. He’s scum and I don’t know why Dumbledore is protecting him. Fred and George are doing well, the shop is doing “bloody brilliant”, they’re actually looking at buying Zonkos in Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione have been doing well, busy with Prefect duties and our NEWTS. I’ve been able to do Potions NEWTS because we have a new Professor, Slughorn. He’s an odd character but Dumbledore trusts him. Slughorn taught Mum and Dad and had nothing but praise about them. I’ve been learning more about mum and dad this semester and I can’t wait to be able to sit and talk to you about them. It’s been really hard since Sirius died and you’ve been gone. I haven’t been sleeping, constantly plagued by nightmares. I miss having you around, I’ve been begging Dumbledore to bring you back. I’ve been corresponding with Remus, he has finally agreed to date Tonks, they seem happy. Please write me back, I have so much more to tell you but I can’t put it into words. I miss you so much little sister, please stay safe._

_Love Always,  
Your big brother Harry ___

__I delivered the letter to Dumbledore the next morning._ _

__

__***Bella/Violet POV***  
December 7th _ _

__Classes continued to go smoothly, until English. Draco has biology before lunch, while I have english then I have biology after lunch while he has english. Though he usually didn’t, he walked me to class today._ _

__“Wait for me here, I’ll walk you to lunch.” He said when we reached the door._ _

__“Why you usually meet me at my locker?” I asked, a bit confused._ _

__“I don’t want you getting caught with one of the Cullen’s, especially the shitty ones. Text me if you need anything, and I mean anything Izzy.” Draco said kissing me quickly before heading to his class. I smiled at him before walking into my class. I took a seat next to Ben, just in case a Cullen came in. Ben and I talked quietly for a minute before Alice Cullen walked in, Emmett not too far behind her. My breath hitched, nausea coming back stronger than before. I was so close to having a Cullen-free morning. Of course she had to be in the one class that Draco wasn’t in. I began to nervously twist my ring while Mrs. Pierce spoke. Alice had placed herself right behind me making me even more uncomfortable. Emmett was across the room, closer to the door. Ben shot me a look of concern. I brushed him off sitting for another ten minutes before the nausea became too much._ _

__“Mrs.Pierce, may I go to the bathroom?” I asked, trying to keep my voice level. She rolled her eyes but nodded. I moved out of the room as fast as was acceptable. Draco was not going to be happy, I knew I was not going to be able to eat lunch with how my stomach was feeling, it just wasn’t going to happen. I stumbled my way to the bathroom feeling lightheaded. I had barely made it into the stall before I emptied the contents of my stomach. Once I was sure I was done, I leaned against the wall of the cubical letting myself catch my breath. I pulled out my phone and sent Draco a text. I told him what happened but not to worry about it because I was feeling a little better now and we only had about a half hour of class left. He responded quickly, asking if I needed to go home or needed him to leave class. I told him no to both and after another minute I got up and headed back to class. The walk was short but managed to go horribly wrong. As I turned the corner into the hall my class was in there was Edward Cullen. My anxiety began racing again, out running him would be useless, he’d catch me easily. We were in school there wasn’t much he could do._ _

__“Hey Bella, I’ve been waiting for you.” He said, speaking coldly. He was angry and that terrified me. I tried to walk past him, not engaging.  
“You know it's rude to not acknowledge someone when they are speaking to you.Not so brave without your little boy toy are you?” Edward said, grabbing my right arm. His grip was rock solid, ice cold and painful.I winced knowing he was going to leave another bruise, Draco was going to be absolutely livid. I continued to not speak, unsure what to even say. I knew this was Alice’s doing, she must have told him when I left the room. _ _

__“Not going to speak to me? You had no issues talking to my parents. Spreading lies, I never did anything but treat you well. You only went to him because I wouldn’t sleep with you, slut.” Edward seethed. I closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me or drag me somewhere. I felt his arm release me and I tentatively opened my eyes. Emmett was in front of me holding Edward’s arm again, looking a bit more than pissed off._ _

__“Go back to class Bella.” Emmett said, his voice hard as ice. He didn’t have to tell me twice, I all but ran down the hall and back into the classroom. Ben looked a bit startled at how flustered I was. He passed me a note asking if I was okay, I answered with a short nod. I zoned out the rest of the period. I didn’t even notice Emmett return. When the bell rang I had the urge to get up and bolt out of the room, but I did not want to risk getting caught by a stray Cullen, especially with Alice in the room. I started a short conversation with Mrs.Pierce about her weekend to avoid leaving the room. She entertained the conversation until I saw Draco waiting outside the room and excused myself. The hall was nearly empty._ _

__“Are you okay love? You look pale.” He said, I didn’t respond except to hug him tightly. He hugged me back, rubbing my back gently. “Do you want to go home?” he asked gently_ _

__“I wanna go home but I know we need to stay.” I replied, my voice muffled by his chest. I really did, I wanted to run home and hide there, safe from where Edward and Alice Cullen could get me._ _

__“Bella? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” I heard Emmett ask softly from behind me. Draco tightened his grip on me. I silently cursed Emmett, I hadn’t gotten the chance to tell Draco yet._ _

__“Dray, loosen up, he’s one of the okay ones. Yea Em I’m okay, my arm is probably gonna bruise up but I’ll be fine.” I responded, Draco loosened his grip on my waist so I could turn and face Emmett. “Thank you for your help, I don’t want to think about what could’ve happened if you hadn’t come by. We should probably start heading to lunch”_ _

__Draco looked very confused but allowed me to begin walking with the two of them. I stopped at my locker quickly and dropped my books off before heading to the cafeteria, in a peaceful silence. We found an empty table and put our stuff down._ _

__“Are you coming to get food with me or waiting here?” Draco asked when I wouldn’t release his hand._ _

__“You.” I responded quietly, not wanting to be alone, I was absolutely terrified that if Draco left me alone that Edward was going to come bother me again. He nodded and we walked over to the line, I grabbed a pack of crackers and a juice, not sure I could even stomach that. I knew Dray probably wasn’t pleased with my choice of lunch but he didn’t say anything. We made our way back to the table, Emmett behind us. He sat with us and not too long after Rosalie joined us as well._ _

__“You okay my love?” Draco asked quietly when she joined us. I nodded, sipping my juice leaving my crackers untouched. Edward, Alice and Jasper were watching us from across the room and my stomach was churning again._ _

__“Want to tell me what happened babe?” He prompted, I leaned my head on his shoulder, exhausted._ _

__“Edward cornered me when I was heading back to class, after I got sick. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him and when I tried going past he grabbed my arm.” I said rubbing the bruise I could feel forming where he had grabbed me. “Emmett came by pretty soon and got Edward off of me.” I finished, not wanting to go too deep into what Edward had said. Draco pulled me a little closer._ _

__“Thank you Emmett, I hate leaving her by herself here.” He started “Hun do you want to try to eat something?” He asked me, I shook my head._ _

__“My stomach still feels off, I don’t want to get sick again.” I responded, closing my eyes._ _

__“It's no problem, I think of Bella like my little sister, I don’t want to see her hurt, even if that means beating on Edward.” Emmett responded, watching us._ _

__“Bella, I’m sorry, you don’t deserve how Edward treated you or anything he’s been doing.” I heard Rosalie say quietly. I gave her a small smile, not opening my eyes. I tuned out any other conversation during lunch. When it was time to get up and go to class, I really wanted to go home. It was another class without Draco and I could feel something bad was going to happen. Emmett and Rosalie walked me to class with Draco, but when we arrived I was having a hard time letting go of Draco’s hand._ _

__“Love, you can go to class or we can go home but I can’t stay here with you. I have my class.” He said calmly. Home sounded appealing but it also meant Charlie. Charlie would ask questions. Charlie would attempt to take a gun to Edward. All bad things. The bullet wouldn’t hurt Edward but it might hurt Charlie._ _

__“Class” I relented letting go of his hand. I walked into biology, Rosalie following me. “You have this class with me?” I asked confused._ _

__“Yes, Esme made it so that there were two of us in a class if she could help it. Only Jasper, Emmett and I are allowed to have classes by ourselves, Edward and Alice have to have one of us in class with them.” She responded sitting next to me. I didn’t have a lab partner anyway and if another Cullen came in then she was a great deterrent from accessing me. I don’t hate Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, they've never been anything but kind to me. Alice and Edward are the ones who were awful to me. Think of the devil and he shall appear. Edward walked into the room, shooting a glare at Rosalie for sitting next to me. She fired a death glare back as he took the only empty seat next to Lauren. I felt my anxiety rise again, Rosalie noticed the change in my breathing pattern._ _

__“Bella, he’s not going to try anything with me sitting right here, he won't risk trouble with how angry Carlisle and Esme are.” She said quietly trying to reassure me. I nodded and tried to pay attention to class, but class went very slowly. I was again ready to bolt when the bell rang but Rosalie put a gentle hand on my arm._ _

__“Let him leave the room, then I’m going to walk you to your next class okay? “ She said gently. I nodded knowing Draco would approve, and that I’d see him soon. I hoped our next class would go well. We had history and it's always amusing to watch Draco try to understand muggle history, American muggle history at that. Edward stayed as long as it wasn’t suspicious, glaring at Rosalie the entire time. Once She deemed it safe we headed out, Jasper meeting us in the hall._ _

__“Bella, Jazz is going to walk with you the rest of the way, is that okay?” Rosalie asked, I nodded. Jasper had helped protect me from Edward in Charlie’s kitchen so I trusted him. We continued our walk and Jasper came into the classroom. I put my stuff down on the table, Jasper doing the same on the table behind me._ _

__“You're in this class?” I asked, he nodded._ _

__“Draco is in this class too right?” He asked, it was my turn to nod. Draco finally walked in and I moved my things to the seat next to the window so he could sit next to me._ _

__“How was class? How are you feeling?” He asked quietly._ _

__“Edward was there. Rosalie sat with me so he couldn’t then she dropped me off with Jasper so I wasn’t walking by myself. I’m okay, I’m really tired.” I responded_ _

__“Are you hungry?” He asked. I shook my head and reached over to hold his hand. I love how much he cares about me but sometimes it's excessive and he worries too much. Social studies went off without a hitch as we entered the Civil war unit. I didn’t understand much of it but watching Draco try to comprehend it mixed with hearing Jasper scoff or laugh quietly was amusing enough. I remembered Edward telling me over the summer that Jasper had been a soldier in the civil war. I was even more amused when Draco asked me why Jasper kept laughing. Soon enough the class ended._ _

__“We’ve got one more class, lovely, then we can go home.” He said, taking my hand as we left the class, heading to the gym. I gave him a small smile. Once we got there I changed quickly and met Draco back in the gym, unfortunately for me it seemed like every Cullen was in this class with us. Coach Clapp quickly called for attention._ _

__“Alright today we’re going to be playing a good old fashioned game of DodgeBall. Count off“ She said and had us start counting off into teams. I ended up on a team with Rosalie and Emmett, no Draco. The game went smoothly until I opened my eyes and saw the lights on the ceiling. I closed my eyes again,the room was super loud, the lights were hurting my head and I could make out Coach Clapp yelling to give me space._ _

__“Everyone quiet, Back up give Swan some space. Cullen take a seat on the bench, better yet, Cullen escort your brother to the Office, I’ll be there after I get Swan to the nurse.” Coach Clapp boomed. I winced as the noise hurt my head.I opened my eyes again when I felt a hand on my head, instead of seeing the blinding lights of the gym I saw Draco’s face looking down at me, his eyes full of worry.  
“Love are you okay? You got hit pretty hard then you hit the floor.” He asked, keeping his voice low. I tried to shake my head. _ _

__“My head hurts, Dray” I whispered._ _

__“Swan can you get up” Coach Clapp asked in a quieter tone. I tried to stand with Draco’s help but began to sway almost immediately._ _

__“I can carry her to the nurse Coach.” Draco said lifting me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face against him trying to block out the light._ _

__“Are you sure Malfoy? It's across campus.” Coach Clapp said concerned._ _

__“It won’t be the first time I’ve carried her across a school campus. I haven’t had to go to the nurse though, if someone could show me.” Draco replied, adjusting his grip on me. Coach Clapp dismissed the class and began to lead us to the nurse. Once we got there the nurse instructed him to put me on the bed but I refused to let go of him. Draco instead sat on the bed with me in his lap, I didn’t move my head from his shoulder._ _

__“She probably has a concussion, got hit in the head pretty hard then hit the floor. I’ve gotta go deal with Cullen, he’s the one who threw the ball.” Coach Clapp told her. She nodded and thanked Coach Clapp, bustling around getting ice._ _

__“Now where did you get hit Sweetheart?” Nurse Fitzpatrick asked I shrugged_ _

__“I don’t know. I remember playing and the next thing I knew the room was really loud and I was looking at the lights on the ceiling.” I responded quietly, I moved my face off Draco but left my head on his shoulder._ _

__“She got hit in the side of her head and then hit the back of her head off the floor.” Draco answered. Nurse Fitzpatrick nodded._ _

__“Do you want some ice for your head?” She asked me. I nodded slightly and Draco took the ice from her pressing it to the back of my head. I never wanted to be at Hogwarts more, Poppy would have this headache gone by now. I’d hit my head plenty of times playing quidditch._ _

__“Do you know who you're sitting with Bella? Can you look at me so I can look at your eyes?” She asked_ _

__“Draco” I responded, turning my face so I was facing her._ _

__“Is he your boyfriend? Can I talk to him about you?” She followed up, she brought out a light and shined it in my eyes._ _

__“Yea, you can talk to Dray. ” I answered quietly, turning my head back to Draco, the light hurting._ _

__“Does the light bother you?” Nurse Fitzpatrick asked, I nodded against Draco._ _

__“Draco can you drive? Bella is in no condition to.” She asked as Rosalie walked in._ _

__“No Ma’am, I never learned” He responded_ _

__“I can drive them to the ER Nurse Fitzpatrick, my father is working today and has experience treating Bella.” Rosalie piped up from the doorway holding mine and Draco’s things. Nurse Fitzpatrick looked a bit apprehensive._ _

__“We’re both 18 ma’am, we trust Rosalie” Draco said calmly_ _

__“That should be fine then, but straight to the ER. Bella, I’ll see you in a few days, when you come back to school make sure to come check in with me. Before you go can you try to walk for me? I’ll turn the lights down.” She responded. I nodded against Draco loosening my grip. She turned the lights down and I stood up, walking towards Rosalie, not swaying anymore. Nurse Fitzpatrick nodded in approval._ _

__“Can I change out of my gym clothes before I leave?” I asked quietly._ _

__“That should be fine, I do want to ask you to leave the door unlocked just in case, with head injuries you can’t be too careful.” She responded, I nodded and took my gym bag from Rosalie and went into the bathroom changing as quickly as I could with my pounding head. I left the flat shoes on, thinking heels even as small as mine are, were a bad idea. When I came out Draco kissed my head._ _

__“I’m going to change then we can leave, okay love?” He asked and I nodded sitting on the bed again._ _

__“Rose, my keys are in the front pocket of my backpack. You can grab them or I’ll grab them if you hand me my bag.” I said barely above a whisper. She grabbed them quietly. Draco came out and we thanked Nurse Fitzpatrick before walking out. We made it out of the building meeting Emmett in the process, but the car was still across campus in the student lot._ _

__“I know you can walk love but do you want me to carry you to the car? I know you’re really not feeling well and the light is bothering your head.” Draco asked, I nodded, letting him pick me up again, not really caring who saw. The rest of the walk was quiet. Draco helped me into the backseat, Emmett and Rosalie getting up front. Draco handed me the ice pack and I put it against my head, leaning against him and closing my eyes. I listened to Draco call Charlie on the way to the hospital, explaining the situation and soon enough we were at the ER. Draco helped me out of the car while Rosalie got out and walked in with us._ _

__“Emmett’s going to go park the car, you go sit I’ll have the receptionist get Dad okay?” She said quietly. I nodded_ _

__“Thank you Rosalie.” Draco said, leading me towards the chairs. We weren’t waiting long before Carlisle came out. He led us back to an exam room. I listened to Draco explain what happened again and Carlisle did a few tests. Once again flashing a light in my eyes and asking similar questions to Nurse Fitzpatrick._ _

__“Bella are you nauseous?” He asked_ _

__“A little but I’ve been nauseous most of the day, I threw up during 4th period.” I answered._ _

__“What happened?” He asked_ _

__“I was really anxious and it hit my stomach hard that's all '' I responded. He didn’t push the topic further this time._ _

__“Well Bella, you have a mild concussion.” He concluded “ I want you to take at least two days off of school, no driving during that time. Watch the screentime, get at least 8 hours of sleep, take naps if you need them. If you need to take a tylenol. If your headache lasts longer than that please come back or call me. If you develop any symptoms on the list I gave Draco, call me. Draco, if you’re going to school the days Bella is home, all our numbers are in her phone, call or text one of us and one of the kids will drive you. I can assure you, Edward is in trouble for this and Esme and I do not condone his behavior at all. I do think Esme is planning on bringing dinner for you two and Charlie in a little while. Rose and Emmett will drive you both home, Jasper will meet them to bring them home.” Carlisle told us, handing more instructions to Draco._ _

__“Thank you Carlisle. Can I take a nap when I get home? I’m really tired and my head hurts.” I said quietly_ _

__“That should be fine, feel better sweetheart.” He said, leading us out of the room. I took Draco’s hand as we met Rosalie back in the waiting room. We followed her out the door into the car. I closed my eyes on the way home enjoying the silence. Charlie looked concerned when we walked in with Rosalie behind us._ _

__“ What happened Bells?” Charlie asked concerned_ _

__“Charlie, can we talk about this later? Bella really doesn’t feel good and I was going to take her to lay down.” Draco answered for me_ _

__“I’ll explain Charlie, but Bella should really go lay down.” Rosalie said, he nodded walking into the kitchen with her. Draco picked me up for the third time today, carrying me up to our bed. He grabbed me some cozy clothes and helped me change. I laid on the bed as Draco started to walk out._ _

__“Dray please lay with me till I fall asleep?” I asked quietly. He gave me a small smile and laid down, pulling me close to him. He ran his fingers through my hair gently and rubbed my back._ _

__“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you better my love.” He said softly kissing my head_ _

__“Dragon we were in a class full of people no one thought he’d pull something like that” I said tiredly, falling asleep to Draco’s calming movements._ _

__“I don’t know how I got so lucky with you. I love you so much Violet.” He said, pulling me a bit closer._ _

__“I love you too Dragon” I said before finally drifting off to sleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not where I thought this Chapter was going, but of course Violet had to get hurt, the people of Forks were getting suspicious of the lack of injuries on Bella. I'm so sorry this chapter was late. Its finals season and the day I went to finish this, I got a horrible tension headache. I will have the next installment, including Violet's reaction to Harry's letter up by the end of the weekend! Thoughts on the insight of Harry's thoughts? Thoughts on a posting schedule? Every Sunday and Wednesday maybe? With a floating chapter per week whenever I get to it? Leave me reviews!


	8. I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> All my info on concussions came from research, I've never actually had one so I apologize if its not 100% correct!

***Draco POV***  
I laid with Violet, playing with her hair as she slept. I should’ve urged her to go home after she got sick. If I had, she’d be irritated with me but she wouldn’t be hurt. I watched her sleep peacefully as I got lost in my thoughts, reflecting on the last few months here. My father had raised me with pureblood ideals down to the letter, I could waltz as soon as I could walk. I knew when to keep my mouth shut, which was all the time. I knew how to impress ladies and talk business with men. I knew my job was to take over the Malfoy name, become the lord of the manor, take my place on the Wizengamot. He wanted me to take the Dark Mark this summer. Had I not met and fallen in love with Violet I probably would have.

She showed me that half bloods and muggle borns were just as good as purebloods. I hated having to uphold the pureblood ideals in front of everyone at school and my parents because it wasn’t me anymore. When my father approached me this summer and demanded I submit to the Dark Lord and take the Dark Mark, I couldn’t do it. Something in me broke and I couldn’t pretend to be the son Lucius wanted anymore. I agreed to his face but immediately wrote to Dumbledore begging for refuge, giving him the date I was supposed to be marked. The next day my father came to me and presented me with my marriage contract. Astoria Greengrass. She’s pretty enough and a kind girl but she isn’t Violet.

My mother didn’t always agree with everything my father did but she was the ideal pureblood wife. She knew something was up and slipped me my uncle’s gringotts key, the blood traitor who left his money to me when he died. It was a sign to me that she had an idea of my plans and approved enough. Dumbledore moved me three days before the next death eater meeting, via portkey to a safe house at my Aunt Andromeda’s, the woman my father regularly cursed as a shame on our family tree. I stayed with her for a month before he moved me again. Getting the Prophet that stated I was disowned as the Malfoy heir didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. I knew it was my father’s tactic to try to get me to come home and take the dark mark through the threat of financial loss. 

I let my mind drift away from my parents. Being moved here was very difficult. I was thrilled to be with Violet, in a place that I didn’t have to be the Malfoy Heir, the good pureblood, the perfect son. But it was difficult. I didn’t and still don’t understand a lot of muggle customs. I had been trained to hate muggles my whole life. I never had to interact with muggles, my father wouldn’t allow it. Meeting Charlie was the first muggle I ever met and it was odd. He didn’t talk much, didn’t carry himself well and left pretty quickly.

Going to school was interesting in itself. Having Violet in my classes made it easier. She had experience with muggles, with muggle schools. She helped me adjust but it wasn’t as hard as I had expected. Muggle teachers weren’t too different from the Professors at Hogwarts. The biggest adjustment was not carrying quills and parchment but carrying pens and notebooks. Once we started sitting with muggle teens I noticed they weren’t all that different from wizards. Sure they didn’t talk about quidditch and where they wanted to apprentice after Hogwarts but they did discuss football and college. It tools me weeks to get over how similar they are to wizards and how wrong my father had been.

Learning muggle history was a whole different game. They had wars like us, they had political leaders. But they were essentially the same. It was an odd realization for me. Violet was so patient with me, helping me adjust to muggle customs, clothes, money everything. It was weird but I wasn’t mad. I was starting to think I could be happy living in the muggle world if that's what Violet wants. I enjoyed our lazy nights and watching her cook, doing things the muggle way wasn’t as awful as I thought. One thing I was sure of though, was as long as I had Violet I would be happy. 

I watched her sleep contently for an hour before I gently detangled myself from her and went down stairs. I left the door open so I could hear her if she woke up, heading down to talk to Charlie.

“How’s she doing kid?” He asked, tiredly sitting at the kitchen table.

“She’s okay, she’s sleeping, she had a rough day.” I responded equally as tired, I took a seat across from him. 

“This came for her while you two were at school” Charlie said, holding up a letter. It was addressed to Violet, it had a note on top of it saying to leave a response on the table on Thursday.

“I’ll give it to her when she wakes up, it looks like it's from Dumbledore.” I said.

“Draco I just want to say, I am proud of how you’ve adjusted here. Dumbledore told me you had a hard childhood and might have trouble adjusting to non magic life but you’ve done really well. On top of being a great thing in Bella’s life.” Charlie said. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak so much.

“Thank you Charlie that means a lot to me.” I responded as the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it, coming back a few minutes later with a pan. 

“Esme Cullen just brought us dinner.” He said putting it on the counter. “ Are you going to be okay if I go to work tonight? I’ll stay home if you guys need me to.”

“We’ll be fine Charlie. I can handle Vi” I reassured him. It was nearing six and he had to start getting ready. He nodded and headed up stairs. I went into the living room and took a few deep breaths. I was exhausted but I had to be strong for Violet. I lost myself in thought for another 45 minutes coming to when Charlie came back.

“I’m leaving, call me if you guys need anything Draco.” He said, I nodded heading up stairs to check on Violet. She was still sleeping when I went into the room. I hated to wake her but she needed to eat, she hadn’t kept anything down all day. I sat on the bed and began to rub her back gently. I smiled when she curled up to me. I had kept the lights off not wanting to bother her head.

“Vi, baby, let's get up and eat then you can sleep more hun.” I said quietly, still rubbing her back and she began to stir a bit. “Come on Princess, open your eyes for me” I urged. After a minute or two her eyes opened. 

“There’s my girl, how are you feeling baby?” I asked softly as she sat up and curled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“My head still hurts Dray and I’m sleepy.” She said quietly. 

“I know love, I wish I had a potion to make it better. Do you want some of the muggle medicine Carlisle suggested?” I asked, keeping my voice as low as possible. She nodded against me. “Well, love, you need to let me up if I’m going to get you some medicine.” I laughed a little as she released me. I went into the bathroom and riffled through the medicine cabinet til I finally found the bottle. Before I could re enter our bedroom the doorbell rang. I stopped in the doorway to our room.

“I’m going to get the door and then get you some water, I’ll be right back lovely.” I said just loud enough for her to hear me. I quickly made my way down stairs and opened the door. I was a bit surprised to see Jess and Angela standing there. I didn’t think any of our mates from school would try to come by, I wasn’t totally shocked though. Violet has always been well liked, whenever she got hurt playing quidditch, Poppy was beating visitors off with a stick. I wasn’t sure if this was muggle custom or just a Jess and Angela thing. 

“Hey guys whats up?” I asked, trying to keep my voice casual. Now that Violet was awake I didn’t like leaving her alone when she felt so poorly.

“Hey, we came by with some goodies for Bella, we wanted to see her if she’s feeling up to it, how she left school was pretty scary and we wanted to make sure she’s okay.” Angela said. I ran my hand through my hair. They meant well but I didn’t know if Vi was up for visitors. 

“Why don’t you guys come in, I was just grabbing some pills and water for Bella. Let me bring them to her and see if she’s up for guests, she just woke up.” I said moving out of the doorway. “You both know where the living room is. I’ll be right back.” 

I excused myself to the kitchen quickly grabbing a bottle of water and making my way upstairs as fast as I could. When I got back into the room, I shut the door. Violet was on the bed sitting up against the headboard just like I left her, but this time she had her eyes closed. 

“Vi, are you still awake?” I asked quietly, sitting next to her. I looked at the instructions Carlisle had given me and pulled out the right dosage of pills.

“Yea, just shutting my eyes. I’m really tired.” She responded looking at me. I handed her the pills and the water. “Thanks Dray.” 

“You’re welcome Princess, Jess and Angela are here, they’re worried about you. I didn’t make them any promises about seeing you but I did say I’d see if you wanted to see them.” I said cautiously, unsure how Violet would react.

“I-I guess I’ll see them. They're already here. As long as it's not longer than 15, maybe twenty minutes. My head still hurts and I really wanna go back to sleep.” She responded quietly. “Can they come up here instead of me going down stairs? It's darker while not being pitch black up here.” 

“If that's what you want hun. Let me close the closet so they don’t see all my stuff.” I smiled, we had a few dim lights on around the room, I wasn’t sure how sensitive her eyes would be after her nap. I moved anything that would make it seem like I didn’t have my own room before heading to the door. “Let me go grab the girls and throw dinner in the oven okay?” 

I left the room after she gave me a short nod. I went back into the kitchen, throwing the foil pan into the oven, following the directions Esme had placed on the top before going into the living room. 

“So she’s up for a short visit. The light’s still bothering her so she said she’d rather stay up stairs because the lights in her room are a lot easier than the lights down here but you guys are welcome to come up and see her. Just remember to watch your volume, she still has a headache.” I told the girls. They nodded and followed me upstairs. Violet was sitting up a bit more, looking pretty alert. I went and sat next to her, she leaned into me almost immediately. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head. 

“Hey Bella, how are you feeling?” Angela said quietly

“Hey guys, you can sit wherever. I’m feeling a little better, I went to the ER then took a nap as soon as I got home. My head still hurts though.” She responded quietly

“ Here we brought you some goodies, open it.” Jess said excitedly, trying to keep her voice low. Violet took it quietly, taking things out of the bag. A bar of chocolate, some hard candies, a coloring book and something I couldn’t place. 

“Thanks guys, I love it.” Violet said putting the items back in the bag and handing it to me. “Can you put that on the nightstand?” She asked quietly, I nodded placing the bag next to a photo of Violet, Harry, Weasley and Granger. 

“When can you come back to school?” Angela asked

“Dr.Cullen said I need to stay home at least two days.” She said quietly. 

“Edward is suspended for two weeks. It was going around school as soon as you left.” Jessica told us. Violet looked at me, unsure how to respond. 

“That sucks for him but he deserves it for hurting Bella” I said trying to choose my words carefully. “I’ll probably stay home with Bella until she can come back, just so she’s not by herself all day.” 

“Your parents will let you do that?” Angela asked, a bit shocked. 

“My parents don’t really pay attention to what I do, I haven’t really spoken to them since I moved here.” I said delicately. Violet leaned up and kissed my cheek. I knew she was trying to comfort me, since my parents were a sore subject. I didn’t blame Jessica and Angela for being curious, it was natural. 

“I’m sorry Draco, we didn’t know.” Angela said barely audible.

“You didn’t know Angela, how could you? Besides it had been a long time coming, the estrangement. As long as I have Bella, I’ll be okay.” I responded kissing Violet’s head.  
“Dray I think dinner might be done or almost burning. I can smell it. ” Vi piped up quietly from her spot against me. 

“Ladies if you’ll excuse me I should go grab that from the oven.” I said, not moving until Violet leaned back into the pillows, off of me. 

“ We should get going, feel better Bella, we’ll see you at school on Thursday?” Angela asked getting up, Jessica following suit. 

“Yea, thanks for coming by.” Violet said smiling softly. I left the room Jess and Angela right behind me. Jess was the last one out and went to close the door.

“Oh you can leave that open, I’m going to bring dinner up to her in a minute.” I told her, partially wanting to actually be able to hear Violet if she needed something.

“She’s lucky to have you Draco. I’m sorry I doubted you two.” Jess said once we reached the door. I smiled tiredly.

“Thanks for coming to check on her, it means a lot to both of us.” I said to them. They smiled at me before leaving. I got dinner out of the oven, it was only a little over cooked. I made sure to turn the oven off before I put some in bowls for both of us. I covered the leftovers quickly, taking the food up stairs. When I got in the room Violet had her eyes closed again, looking completely peaceful. 

“Baby I have dinner, Esme brought us a lasagna. I just had to reheat it. Can you try to eat some for me? As soon as you’re done you can go back to sleep Princess.” I said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She accepted the plate when I handed it to her. I smiled. It was almost 8 so as soon as she was done, she would be able to go to sleep for the night. I sat next to her picking at my own food after she started eating.

“So what was the last thing they gave you? I couldn’t figure out what it was.” I questioned keeping my voice low.

“It's silly putty. It's something muggle children play with, I can’t think of what the wizard equivalent would be. It’s stretchy and just nice to play with in your hands.” She responded. We ate quietly for a bit longer. I looked over and saw she had eaten most of it. 

“Are you done love? Are you still hungry?” I asked, I’ve been worried about her all day and this was the first meal she had really eaten.

“I’m good Dray, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, then can I go to sleep?” She asked

“That's fine my love, I’m gonna take our plates down stairs, then I’ll be up to cuddle with you okay?” I responded by taking her dish. She nodded quietly and moved to get up. I watched her closely making sure she didn’t sway at all. When I saw she was okay, I went down stairs. I made sure the house was locked up and cleaned up whatever we used in the kitchen before heading back up to Violet. I put the book I’ve been reading on the nightstand before sitting on the bed to wait for her. She came in and curled up to me without a word. 

“Before you go back to sleep, how are you feeling love? Did the medicine help?” I asked running my hand through her hair very gently. 

“I feel a little better, my head doesn’t hurt as much. I just wanna sleep this headache away.” She said closing her eyes against me. 

“Sleep baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.” I told her with a soft kiss to her head. I continued to run my hand through her hair until I was sure she was completely asleep. I picked up my book and read until I got tired before laying down and falling asleep myself. 

***Bella/Violet POV***

I woke up at some point in the night, it was still dark. I groaned a bit and curled closer to Draco nuzzling against him. His arms tightened around me, I could tell he was still asleep. I was unsure of the time but I allowed myself to drift off again. When I woke up the second time Draco was sitting up reading his book rubbing my back softly. 

“Morning Love, how are you feeling?” He asked quietly. I hated how quiet everyone was being. My head ached dully and I was still tired but that was about it right now. I wasn’t confused or dizzy or nauseous.

“My head hurts a little and I’m tired but otherwise I’m okay.” I responded sitting up and putting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head gently and I smiled. “What time is it?”  
“Quarter to nine. You slept a lot, knocked out about 8:30. To my knowledge you slept through the night completely.” He replied closing his book and putting it up. 

“I woke up at some point but I don’t know when, but I wasn’t up more than a minute or two before I went back to sleep.” I said “Are you not going to school today?” 

“No, I think I’ll stay here with my favorite girl. Besides I’ll be really confused in all my classes except gym and english without you there to explain them to me.” He teased. “Are you hungry? Do you want to go down stairs?” 

“I’m not super hungry but I do think I’d like to go sit downstairs for a bit. Get out of this room.” I answered but didn’t move to get up. 

“Do you want some more medicine? Carlisle said to take it easy today and tomorrow.” He asked. Draco could be such a mother hen when I was sick. It was interesting to see him like this because we both came from families that did not react like this. When Draco was sick, he was cared for by house elves and when I got sick I just hid it from Harry, taking care of him when he was sick instead.

“ Not right now. My head doesn’t hurt like it did yesterday, it just feels like a dull ache not really bad pain. Let's go down stairs, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet.” I said finally moving to get off the bed. I went to the closet and snagged one of Draco’s sweaters before heading into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and began to cut it up, waiting for Draco to join me. He came down shortly after me and smiled. 

“ What are you having for breakfast?” 

“I’m gonna have an apple with some peanut butter. I just really don’t want to cook.” I said, he laughed. I took my food to the table and watched Draco make himself a bowl of cereal. Charlie was upstairs sleeping after the night shift at the police station so it was pretty quiet. 

“What do you want to do today, love? I know there's not much we can do but we can have a nice relaxing day.” Draco asked calmly.

“Want to read for a bit? Maybe once Charlie wakes up we can decorate for Christmas? He told me all the decorations he has are in the attic including a tree. Chess before bed? I’ll probably nap at some point.” I said noticing an envelope on the other side of Draco “What's that?” 

“Oh shit, That came for you yesterday. I think it's from Dumbledore, with how crazy yesterday was I completely forgot about it. You were super out of it last night. Here.” He responded by handing it to me. I opened it quickly and pulled the letter out. One look at the handwriting and I dropped the letter on the floor as tears came to my eyes. I put my hand to my mouth in shock. Draco picked up the letter and looked at the signature. 

“Do you want me to read it to you or do you just need a second love?” He asked, looking concerned. I shook my head and reached for the letter. I began to read it, still shocked. I felt myself begin to get angry. Dumbledore would not allow Harry to write to me? I laughed a bit where Harry said he thought Draco and I would murder eachother. 

“More like fuck eachother” I muttered still laughing. Draco gave me a confused look that I ignored still reading the letter. It made me sad to see how much hatred my twin felt for the man I love, the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I made myself a promise to work on getting them on good terms. I felt my heart ache reading about how Harry hasn’t been sleeping and how he’s been begging for me to come home. It was difficult for both of us, we lost Sirius then each other in the span of 20 minutes. Sirius meant just as much to me as he did Harry. I smiled hearing about how Remus has finally given Tonks a chance. I finished the letter and put it on the table before putting my head in my hands letting a few tears fall. I missed my brother, I missed my friends. I had Draco and I love him more than anything but he can’t replace my brother, my only family. I felt Draco wrap his arms around me as I began to sob, my head beginning to hurt more. 

“What do you need Vi? How can I help?” He asked quietly, rubbing my back and holding me close. I continued to cry til I was worn out. My head was now pounding again. 

“I wanna lay down before I answer his letter, my head is pounding, I’m sorry.” I said quietly.

“Nothing to be sorry about, baby, let's get you upstairs.” Draco said helping me up and leading me up stairs. I laid down feeling completely exhausted even though I just woke up less than an hour ago. Draco laid with me and rubbed my back til I fell asleep. I felt drowsy when I woke up again.

“How long was I out?” I asked quietly, playing with the hem of Dray’s shirt. He was reading again and hadn’t noticed I was awake.  
“Morning sunshine, you were only out for about an hour.” He answered, dropping a kiss on my head. I gave a small smile. “Do you want to talk about the letter love?” 

“He won’t let Harry write to me Dray. He won’t tell him anything. He took me away twenty minutes after Sirius died and sent Harry back to the Dursley’s alone. I can’t help Harry, he’s not sleeping either. And I know that's not everything, that he’s leaving things out.” I said, feeling myself get sad again. “I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I want to go home so badly. Harry and I have never been apart like this, and it's killing me to not be able to help him. He may be a prick but he’s my twin.”

“Baby I know how close you two are and I promise to make an effort with him once we get home. I wish I could do more, I wish we could go home just so I can see that smile on your face when you’re laughing with him, see you smile when you’re playing quidditch. Unfortunately we’re at the mercy of a foolish old man who’s playing us like a chess game.” He said, pulling me close. He held me for a while, letting me lose myself in my thoughts. 

“Do you want to write back to him?” He asked after a bit. I nodded and moved to get up. Draco didn’t loosen his grip on me, I turned to ask him why but before I could he gave me a sweet kiss. After that he allowed me up. I went over to the desk and grabbed some parchment and a quill out of the draw and began to write.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I’m okay, I’m safe. I want to come home more than you can imagine. Dumbledore won’t tell me anything and hadn’t contacted me since he dropped something off with me in September. I have so much to tell you that I couldn’t even begin to cover in a letter. Please help put my mind at ease and confide in Ron or Hermione about your nightmares at least while I can’t be there to help you. Please send my love to Fred, George, Hermione and Remus. I hope to be home by the new year if not sooner but it's out of my hands. I miss you so much. Please promise me you won’t do anything stupid until I come home. I wish I could tell you what's been going on in my life but I fear Dumbledore is reading our correspondence and won’t give you the letter if I do. I promise I’ll tell you everything when I’m home. I love you so much. Miss you most_

_Love forever,  
Your baby sister Violet. _

I watched a few tears hit the parchment. I folded up the letter and put it in an envelope, ready to go once Thursday came. I moved to go sit with Draco again when a knock came to the door. Instead I went to open it and let Charlie in.

“How are you feeling kid?” He asked when he saw me

“I’m okay, I already had to take a nap today because of the headache.” I responded, going to sit on the end of the bed. “Why are you up? You usually sleep til 2, it's only 11:30.” 

“The police department in Port Angeles needs me to head up there and help them with an investigation. Will you two be alright if I go?” He responded gruffly looking between Draco and I. I looked at Draco who looked back at me.

“We’ll be fine. Dr.Cullen said for me to take it easy, our plan was to relax, maybe decorate for Christmas if it's okay with you and then play some chess before bed. No plans to leave the house, mostly because I can’t drive until at least thursday.” I answered. 

“You can decorate if you want and you feel up to it. Everything including the tree is in the attic. I’ll be home late so don’t wait up for me okay?” He said and we both nodded. He left without another word. 

“Can I have the medicine next to you? I don’t wanna take a nap but writing that letter didn’t help with my head.” I said quietly. Draco handed it to me and I took two pills with the water on the nightstand. 

“What do you want to do, love?” He asked, moving his arm so I could curl up to him. 

“I want to read but my head isn’t terribly fond of that idea.” I responded, closing my eyes. 

“Do you want me to read something to you?” He asked and I shrugged “Let me grab a book out of my trunk, I think you’ll enjoy it.” He decided and I moved to let him up. Draco showed me the cover as he sat down before pulling me close again. 

“The Tales of Beedle the Bard? I’ve never heard of it.” I said quietly 

“It's the wizard’s version of a story book. It sat on my shelf until I was old enough to read it myself.” He told me before beginning to read one of the stories. Draco read for a while, until the doorbell rang. Draco marked the page we were on and I moved to let him up. I followed him downstairs, sick of being in bed. The light change hurt my head a bit but I wasn’t going to complain. Draco opened the door and there stood Esme Cullen. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your day but I just wanted to come check on you, maybe talk if you feel up to it.” Esme said, keeping her voice low for my sake. Draco looked at me and I nodded. We owed the Cullens answers. 

“That's fine but let's sit upstairs, I can tell the light is bothering her down here.” Draco said and I turned and headed back upstairs, the two of them following me.

“How are you feeling Bella? I didn’t think you were home, I couldn’t hear anything.” Esme said, her soothing voice calm.

“I’m okay, my head feels better. I took some medicine a little while ago.” I responded sitting on the bed, Draco sat behind me pulling me close to him, my back to his chest. “You couldn’t hear us because we were in here and there is a strong silencing charm around this room.” 

“A what?” Esme asked, a bit confused.

“A silencing charm. It keeps the noise in here, you can’t hear what's going on in this room unless the door is open or you’re in here. There are a few charms like this in the wizarding world.” I answered.

“Interesting, I know you told us to compile any questions we have and Emmett does have quite a few silly ones but the only one Carlisle and I could come up with is what do you need from us?” She asked seriously

“ My understanding is Albus Dumbledore wants to educate you on the Wizarding World and have you on our side of the war. It is a war against an evil wizard known as Voldemort, he killed my parents when I was a baby. He is essentially trying to take over the wizarding world and it's up to my twin brother and I to stop him. I think Dumbledore wants you, for your speed, strength and invincibility. Esme you must understand, this is a war being fought by teenagers with horrible preparation on one side and grown powerful adults on the other. The best training we’ve gotten was from a werewolf at 13 and by my brother and I at 15. Even then it was a small group of us that trained. Draco has better training because of his family, but most of the students who have training like Draco are fighting for the wrong side due to family obligations.” I explained. She looked horrified.

“I don’t say this to scare you Esme. I want to be as truthful as I can be so you know what you’re getting into. I can tell you that should you choose to do it, Edward will make a lot of students cry and be a horrible distraction.” I warned

“How will Edward be a distraction?” She asked, confused.

“For whatever god forsaken reason, Edward looks identical to a boy we lost nearly two years ago. His name was Cedric Diggory and he was killed by Voldemort at 17, while Voldemort was trying to attack my brother and I. Cedric was collateral damage.” I answered as quickly as I could. I didn’t want to admit that Cedric’s death still haunted me. Esme continued to look horrified. 

“I think Dumbledore really wants Jasper on our side especially, due to his affliction for battle strategy. Again talk it over with Carlisle and let me know, I’ll find a way to get word to Dumbledore.” I finished, she nodded.

“Do you think it will help? Having us fight with you?” She asked 

“I don’t know. My goal is to make it out of this alive, with Draco alive and with my brother alive. I’d like my godfather to make it through but I’m not holding my breath after losing every father figure I’ve had.” I replied honestly. I caught her looking at the photo on the nightstand.

“May I?” She asked, I nodded. Esme picked up the photo of Harry, Ron, Hermione and I at the burrow the summer we went to the Quidditch world cup and studied it. “Is this you and your brother in the photo?”

“Yea my brother is the one with glasses and I’m the one with red hair. That was right before we went back to Hogwarts, we spent the day swimming in the pond at our friend’s house.” I said smiling slightly. 

“You look happy.” She said 

“Looks can be deceiving I suppose, I mean I was happy to be there but I wasn’t completely happy.” I said before I could stop myself. “Anyway I don’t want to talk about it.” I finished quickly. She nodded in understanding, placing the photo back on the nightstand. 

“I think Carlisle is going to stop by on his way home from work to check on you. And Rose will be by with your homework if you’re up for it. I’ll head out now, I’m sure you’re tired. Please call if you need anything, and don’t worry about Edward, Carlisle has him practically under lock and key.” She said moving towards the door. “Please don’t worry, I’ll show myself out.” With that she left giving us a small smile. Draco loosened his grip on my waist.

“Want to have some lunch Vi? It’s almost 2.” Draco asked. I really wanted another nap, I just felt exhausted. I nodded anyway. Draco got off the bed and offered me his hand, leading me downstairs where we had a quick lunch. 

“What do you want to do for the afternoon love?” 

“I really want to lay down. I’m really tired, my head doesn’t really hurt the medicine helped a lot. I'm just exhausted. I don’t want you to feel like you have to lay with me though, it must be getting really boring.” I answered. I hate that he’s all but trapped here with me. 

“How about this, we go up stairs, I lay with you til you fall asleep then I’ll get the Christmas decorations out of the attic while you nap and when you wake up we can decorate. Sound good?” He said, taking the lunch dishes to the sink. Draco was too good to me, I felt bad, like I wasn’t doing enough. He’d spent all day yesterday and today just taking care of me.

“I don’t want you to have to do it all by yourself though it's a lot of work.” I said tiredly

“Vi, you’re on light duty, you're supposed to be resting today and tomorrow. Let me deal with pulling stuff out of the attic you worry about resting. Now let's go lay down.” Draco said, leaving no room for argument. I let myself be led up stairs for the upteenth time today and not long after we laid down, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Longest Chapter to date! And on time at that! Next Chapter will be Carlisle checking in, and some super fluffy Christmas fun for Violet and Draco. Place your bets now on when they'll be going home and if the Cullens will accompany them! Its finals week and I have 4 papers due by Friday plus a podcasts, so I aim to have another chapter up some time during the week if not it will be up this weekend! Please leave reviews! I love reading them! Let me know what you think go Draco's POV


	9. I’m not much for dancing but for you I did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for going MIA. Here is chapter 9 enjoy!

***Draco's POV***

While Violet was sleeping, I made quick work of bringing the Christmas boxes out of the attic and into the living room. When I was finished, I began to look through my potions textbook for the potion that would help with Violet's concussion. I figured out that I had all of the ingredients in the potion kit I kept in my trunk so I set that to begin to brew. When I heard the mail truck come by, I listened quietly for a moment to see if Violet was stirring before I went outside and grabbed it. On the porch was my suit for the dance in a box and the ring I ordered was sitting idle in the mailbox. I opened the box quickly, taking the ring box out and getting rid of the mailing box. I admired the ring for a while until I heard Violet coming down the stairs, I shoved the ring in my pocket before she reached the bottom. She came straight into the living room and curled up next to me.

***Bella/Violet's POV***

I woke up by myself, an odd occurrence since we've been at Charlie's. I let myself lay in the quiet for a few minutes before I got up and began to hunt for Draco. I found him sitting on the couch surrounded by boxes of Christmas decorations, I went and curled up next to him.

"How are you feeling my love?" He asked quietly

"I'm okay, my head doesn't hurt too bad. How long was I out?" I asked

"Almost 2 hours, I pulled all the Christmas decorations, got the mail and started brewing a potion for your head." He answered

"The one Madame Pomfrey gives us when we get hit in the head during quidditch? So we don't get concussions?" I asked excitedly, I want this pain gone more than anything.

"The same one, it should be done in the morning. My suit for this weekend came as well." He said smiling at me. I smiled back looking up at him.

"You need to try it on. Make sure it fits right. Go do it Dray." I said even more excitedly, I loved seeing Draco in a suit. He laughed a bit, detangling himself from me. I watched him walk up stairs with a suit bag. I wrapped the blanket from the couch around myself waiting quietly, my head wasn't hurting at this point. I think I had finally slept enough for no more pain. Draco came back quickly dressed in the suit that fit him near perfectly.

"Why the green?" He smirked

"You're a slytherin of course" I said, giving him a grin. "Go get comfy then let's get the tree up." I said getting off the couch and beginning to pull the pieces out of the box. Draco returned and it didn't take us long to put up the tree and the lights. Draco and I took our time decorating the tree with the ornaments Charlie had and just generally had a very nice evening. My head stayed relatively calm for the rest of the night and even though I spent most of the day in bed or sleeping.

Draco gave me the potion as soon as it finished the next morning and it took away every lingering effect of my concussion. We spent a nice relaxing day together because I was still supposed to be out of school, though we did take a drive to visit Jake now that I was no longer concussed. The rest of the week at school flew by quickly without Edward there, and Alice unwilling to pull anything without him. I had a concussion follow up with Carlisle on Friday who told me as long as I felt up to it, I could go to the dance on Saturday.

December 12th

I woke up early on Saturday cuddling close into Draco who was already awake. He chuckled.

"Good morning my love, how'd you sleep?" He asked playing with my hair.

"Shhhhh too early, no talk" I mumbled nuzzling closer to him.

"Baby I think if you get any closer you'll be inside my skin." Draco laughed "What's the plan for today its almost 9"

I groaned and started to really wake up, I had thought it was earlier than this.

"Why don't we go do the shopping because we're out of most things, then we can have lunch. I think Jessica and Angela were going to come get ready with us then the parents were all going to come here at 5:30 to take pictures. I think you were invited to Mike's to get ready with the guys if you're interested." I said finally sitting up.

"Hmmm, is it an option to stay here? I can get ready in the bathroom after you and the girls are done in there." He responded smiling

"Of course it is Dray. I'm not going to force you to go to Mike's. I am going to force you to take a million photos with me in here without the girls. I wanna look like me for a few." I said the end quietly. Draco pulled me close and kissed me.

"You're beautiful no matter what Vi, I love you" Draco said, kissing me a few more times.

"I love you too Dray, I just miss my hair and looking like me, looking like Mom." I responded not wanting to talk about it anymore. "I'm going to go take a shower so I don't have to later."

Draco let me up without question. I moved and grabbed a pair of leggings and a hoodie before heading to the bathroom. I let the shower clear my head and I was back and ready to go about a half hour later. Draco was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Ready lovely?" He said, pulling me into a kiss. I nodded grabbing my bag and my car keys. "Do you want to go out to breakfast?" He asked as we left the house and headed towards town.

"If you want to baby, we can go to the diner." I responded

"That sounds good, we haven't gone out to eat in a while." Draco responded. I smiled and headed to the diner. It wasn't too busy for a late Saturday morning so we got seated pretty quick luckily in the back corner of the diner. We ordered and got served and I was thankful to not have to interact with anyone but Draco for a bit.

"When do you think we'll go home?" He asked quietly

"Soon I hope, but if I'm being realistic, June, July? Right before I turn 17." I responded quietly. "I want to tell Harry when we get home. I want us to be us all the time, not have to hide it anymore."

"Love," Draco started

"I'm not expecting you to be friends with him or get along or anything. You don't have to like my friends, I'm not asking you to change. I just don't want to keep any more secrets from them. I love you Draco, I want to be with you no more secrets."

"Love, I'm totally fine with that. I don't want you to have to keep anything from them so if you want to tell Harry, we can tell him Princess." Draco said and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I want to marry you one day Dray, you're it for me. You put up with things that even Harry doesn't put up with anymore and there is a part of me that thinks one day you're going to get fed up and want nothing to do with me. I want us to stop hiding our relationship from the world. I don't care what Harry thinks, you make me happy and that's all that matters. Fred may not like you, but he knows how happy you make me. That's why he didn't go running to Harry to snitch on us that day he found us in 6th year." I said quickly. Draco grabbed my hand and began rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

"Baby I want to marry you as soon as you're ready to marry me. I'm not going anywhere I can promise you that. I will work on getting along with your brother and getting him to see that we are good for eachother. I hate that you're brother is letting Weasel get into his head and letting that goddamn saviour complex get to his head. I didn't have the best family, you know that, that's why family is the most important thing. Out of anyone I'd think he knew that. You're it for me to,I want to have a family one day with you. I love you." Draco said

I smiled at him and finished eating quietly. We finished quickly and paid the bill. Once we got to the car Draco pulled me into a passionate kiss. I smiled at him once we were done. We headed toward the supermarket, christmas carols playing on the radio. I loved grocery shopping with Draco because he constantly finds new things that he finds incredibly interesting every time we go to the grocery store. Before being at Charlie's all Draco ever knew was food appeared in the house because of the house elves. He was like a kid in HoneyDukes. We did our shopping fairly fast, leaving with Draco's latest interesting finds, sour cream and onion chips, some sort of cupcakes in a box and some mountain dew. I think he picked most of that because the packaging was green. We got home around 1, Jess called me on the drive home and told me she and Angela would be here at 2 to get ready.

"Babe why don't you go take a shower before the girls get here?" I asked him.

"Don't you need help putting the groceries away lovely?" He responded

"I can do it babe, I'd rather you take a shower now before they get here. Less questions about why your clothes are in my room. I'm going to get everything out of the closet that I need before they get here." I explained starting to empty the grocery bags. He relented and headed up stairs. I headed upstairs as soon as I was finished, it was almost half past 1 and I was mildly dreading this dance. I had only gone to the yule ball with Freddie and only because I couldn't go with Dray. I grabbed my gown out of the closet and hung it on the mirror. It was absolutely beautiful deep emerald green with black lace overlays where the bodice meets the skirt. It has beautiful black beading down the front of the bodice. It was off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline and a corset back. Angela had found me hair pins that had emerald and black gems on them to match my gown. I bought black sparkly heels to complete the outfit, something Draco had once again put on the shelf he designated for shoes, the one I can't reach. I tried anyway though, just as Draco came into the room with nothing but a towel. He came up behind me and put one hand on my hip reaching up with the other to grab the shoe box. He held it above my head as I turned around reaching it.

"Give me it please babe." I asked nicely.

"Gotta pay the price first." He smirked and I glared at him, we didn't have time for his crap.

"Dray we don't have time for games" I whined

"Gotta pay the price." He repeated still smirking

"What price?" I said getting irritated

"Kiss tax" He smirked, tightening the hand on my waist and leaning down to kiss me.I gave him a kiss and pulled away quickly.

"Shoes please" I said again, this time he handed me them. I put them on the floor by the mirror with my gown. Draco followed me still in just his towel. He pulled me into another kiss, wrapping both his arms tightly around my waist. I kissed him back this time allowing him to deepen the kiss. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Don't start something you cannot finish Mr. Malfoy" I smirked

"Who said I can't finish it Miss. Potter?" He taunted back

"Me. We have about 15 minutes til the girls get here and you need to get dressed and I'm not letting them see me with sex hair." I laughed. Draco pouted jokingly before letting go of my waist. He made his way over to the dresser and started getting dressed. I quickly put Draco's suit in Charlie's room. Charlie had left early this morning, heading back to Port Angeles, to help with the investigation they pulled him on this week. I walked back into our room and watched him for a moment.

"Where are you holstering your wand love?" Draco asked

"I think I'm going to holster it on my ankle, it's the only place I can realistically reach it." I was mildly frustrated, hip and arm are ideal for wand holstering, neither would be accessible and covered with this gown. "What are you gonna do while we get ready?"

"I was going to sit in the living room and work on my care of magical creatures and defense against the dark arts essays, maybe work on my history of magic essay." He responded. I groaned I hated this self teaching Dumbledore has us doing. We write papers, put them on the kitchen table on the 16th of the month and they disappear while we're at school. "I am going to have science books on the couch incase one of the girls comes down" He finished

"Sounds thrilling." I laughed. " I despise these self paced essays."

"I know love, you complain about it every month." Draco laughed and kissed me. I smiled at him.

"Wanna know what we should do tomorrow?" I asked

"What?" He responded

"I want a tattoo." I said quietly. I had been thinking about this for a while and done some research on shops. I didn't know what Draco would think

"Oh? What do you want to get?" He asked sitting on the bed and pulling me into his lap. We only had about 10 minutes til the girls got here and I don't know why I brought it up.

"I want the constellation Canis Major, on my hip with a crescent moon above it and hoof prints below it and I solemnly swear I'm up to no good going down the side. And I want a Lily on my shoulder with mischief managed in the stem." I said quietly. Draco smiled at me.

"If it's what you want baby, it's your body not my choice what you put on it." He responded. I smiled

"You won't be mad?" I asked surprised "I thought you'd hate the idea of tattoos."

"I'm not opposed, I don't know if I would get one but if you want one I say go for it my love." Draco answered as the doorbell rang. "Now time for a load of bullshit"

"They're not that bad." I laughed "They remind me of Lavender and Pavarti"

"Exactly, the biggest school gossip" Draco said making his way downstairs with me, after grabbing his school bag. I let the girls in and Draco came out of the living room to say hello.

"Hey Draco." Angela said kindly

"Oh, Hey Draco. I thought you'd go to Mike's. Did Bella not have time to drop you off? I can have Mike come get you. It's going to be 3 hours of hair and make up so you'll be super bored. Mike, Tyler and Ben are getting ready at Mike's they're going to spend the next 3 hours playing video games and like 20 minutes getting ready before heading back here." Jess said. I rolled my eyes, I did not understand her obsession with not having Draco around.

"No thank you Jess, Bella did offer to take me to Mike's, but I have some homework to do, college essays and all that. I'm going to hang out in the living room and work on that. I promise I won't bother you girls unless there is something I desperately need Bella's help on." He said smiling. He gave me a quick kiss before saying. "You guys go up stairs and have some fun okay?"

"Love you babe" I said, giving him a kiss and heading up the stairs.

"I Love you too Darling" He responded heading into the living room. The girls had followed me. " So you guys can hang your dresses on the mirror with mine. Who's the best at doing hair and who's best at doing makeup?" I asked

"It depends on what we're doing, I'm pretty handy with a straightener and curling iron." Angela said.

"I'm best with make-up I think." Jess responded.

"I can do some braiding and updos." I told them I had done Hermione's hair for the yule ball and some of the other Gryffindor girls. "I just want to do a nice bun in my hair with some curls around my face.I was thinking a smokey eye and some red lipstick for makeup"

"I can do that for make up, Bella, it's similar to what I was going to do. I'm guessing Angela is going to have me do a more natural look for her." Jess responded. Angela nodded at her make up suggestion.

"What are you guys thinking for hair?" I asked

"I was just going to curl it." Jess said looking at Angela.

"I can do that Jess, I was thinking some sort of curl updo thing." Angela answered.

"I can do a half french twist with curls Ang." I told her.

"That would be great Bella." Angela said.

"Want to go first? Because Jess and I can work on you at the same time?" I asked, she nodded

We got to work, spending the next 45 minutes doing Angela's hair and make up, once we were done she looked absolutely beautiful. We moved on to Jessica next, She was going to do her own eye makeup but I did her foundation, concealer and primer. It only took Angela about 30 minutes to curl her hair. I convinced her to let me pull a few pieces back to frame her face. Draco came up after Jess' hair was finished, with a tray of drinks.

"I didn't know what you guys would want so I took a guess, I brought soda up for Jess and Angela and a cup of tea for Bella." He said awkwardly. Awkward was never something I saw Draco be often. Quite opposite, Draco was nearly always confident. I walked over and gave him a kiss taking the tray.

"That's fine thank you babe." I responded. " Why don't you start getting ready around 4:45, we'll be all set with the bathroom by then." He nodded and went back down stairs.

Angela hung out while I pulled my hair into a bun before insisting to curl the pieces I left out and put the hair pins in. I allowed her to do it while Jess started my make up. It was 4:45 by the time we were completely finished with hair and make up. We started getting dressed within five minutes. Angela's and Jess' were easy, just zippers but mine was a bit more complicated with the corset. I heard the doorbell ring while we were messing with the dress. I groaned but heard the bathroom door open.

"I got it" Draco yelled.

"Lets take a minute before we try again. Bella why'd you have to get such a complicated dress?" Jess joked. I shrugged

"It was pretty." I laughed as there was a knock on the door.

"Bella's not dressed" Jess called.

"Draco it's fine come in" I yelled. He opened the door and poked his head in.

"Rose and Emmett are here, do you want me to send Rose up?" He asked

"Yea thats fine, she might be able to help with my dress." I answered. I had honestly forgotten I invited them.

"You invited Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen?" Jess asked quietly as Draco went to get Rose.

"Yea sorry I forgot to tell you." I answered

"Well I think it's nice, no one ever invites them anywhere" Angela said as there was another knock on the door.

"Come in Rosalie!" I called, she came in wearing a stunning form fitting red gown. "Thank god, maybe you can help us. My dress has a corset and Jess and Angela can't get it done up."

"I think I can do that. We had freshman prom at our last school and Alice's dress had a corset." Rosalie said coming over and looking at the ties. "This has no closure but the corset so I'm going to have to do it up tightly to keep it on, Bella. I want you to stand up straight." She instructed.

"I'm going to start doing it now." She said, pulling tightly on the cord. I wasn't prepared and almost went backwards. I stayed as still as I could while she pulled it extremely tight, but I could still breathe fine. "Angela why don't you put your finger there while I tie it."

I laughed when they were done. It took less than 5 minutes after Rose got here to get me all set in my dress. I looked at the clock, It was almost 5:30. The doorbell rang again.

"That's gotta be the guys, Jess, Ang, do you want to go let them in? I still need to get my shoes on." I asked and they both nodded, grabbing their things and heading down stairs. Rosalie stuck back with me.

"Need help with the shoes? Your dress has a huge skirt." She asked.

"I probably do, I was going to have Draco help me because I need to put my holster on. It holds my wand." I responded.

"If you're okay with it I can help you, I don't mind. Esme told us what you said and Emmett and I are ready to help you guys, no kids should have to go through a war." I nodded and grabbed my holster and wand out of the draw. I handed her the holster and told her how it tied. She did it quickly and in less than 2 minutes my heels were on and my wand holstered.

"You look beautiful." Rose said

"Thank you, now we should head down stairs, I bet Draco is itching to see me. He doesn't know what my dress looks like and green is his favorite color on me." I smiled heading to the door, grabbing my camera on the way out. Rosalie walked down before me, taking the camera. I followed, Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and when he saw me his face lit up.

"Bella you look absolutely breathtaking." He said taking my hand and kissing me gently.

"We have to go outside, the parents have started arriving." Jess said abruptly. I looked out the window and sure enough, Carlisle and Esme were outside chatting with Jess and Mike's parents. Charlie was pulling into the driveway with Angela's parents behind him. Ben and Tyler said their parents couldn't make it. We all made our way outside and the parents started going crazy about how great we all looked. After allowing them to take about a million photos, they began to depart. Jess and Angela had given their prep stuff to their parents to bring home, before piling into Mike's car with the guys. We planned for them to drive with the boys rather than Draco and I. Soon it was just us with Charlie,Rose and Emmett.

"I'm heading back to the station. You kids have fun tonight okay?" He said as he departed.

"I need to go get my purse." I said quietly as we walked into the house, heading up stairs before we left. When I came down Draco looked at me and held out my old polaroid camera.

"If you want to look like you before we go, Rose said she'd take some photos." He said I looked at the camera and nodded. I let myself change back into my looks, at this point morphing was as easy as breathing for me, it was just natural.

"Thats so fucking cool!" Emmett said watching us. Rosalie quickly directed us how to stand and took about 10 pictures of us in different poses, including one of us kissing.

"You look absolutely stunning Violet, I love you in green." Draco said kissing me again before I morphed myself back into Bella. I smiled and kissed him again. Rose offered for us to take one car to the dance and Draco and I agreed, letting Rose drive us in her BMW. We had an amazing night at the dance. Alice had come but kept a safe distance from us. Edward was not allowed due to his suspension which did not bother me in the slightest. Draco complained about the horrible american teen music but danced with me nonetheless. Dancing had never been something I enjoyed but Draco loved to dance with me, spinning me around the floor and just having a great night. I wouldn't have even went to the dance if it wasn't for him.

As the night drew to a close I looked forward to leaving, getting my gown off and maybe getting lucky with Draco. Rosalie and Emmett drove us home, where the lights were all off, and Charlie's car was not there. I guessed he was either still working or had gone to the reservation after work. Not that we minded, we quite enjoyed having the house to ourselves. We thanked Rose and Emmett for the ride and went inside. I was prepared for the rest of the night being spent enjoyably with Draco. What I was not prepared for was who was sitting at the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for going MIA for almost 3 weeks. What was supposed to be 1 week turned into three because finals absolutely kicked my ass, I started a new job and then massive writers block hit. I'm hoping to get back in to posting regularly and thank you to all those who have shown love and support for The Missing Link. Please know your comments mean the world to me. Keep them coming. I would love to see comments guessing who is sitting at the kitchen table when Violet and Draco get home from the dance.
> 
> Much love and Merry Christmas
> 
> ~R


	10. Mama I'm going home

***Bella/Violet’s POV***

Draco had unlocked the door and led us into the house, within seconds, he had me pressed against the wall and was snogging me passionately. I pulled away, noticing the lights on in the kitchen.

“Dray stop, I think someone is in the house.” I whispered pointing to the kitchen door, reaching down with one hand to clumsily unholster my wand, balancing myself on Draco. He unholstered his wand from his arm as I began to walk into the kitchen, bracing myself for a fight. What I saw had me stop short, Draco walking straight into me. At the kitchen table sat Remus and Freddie. At least I think it’s Remus and Freddie. I moved quickly, putting my wand against Remus’ neck

“What did I tell you my boggart would be the first time we spoke in your office at Hogwarts?” I asked quickly, paying little attention to Draco holding his wand against Fred. 

“You told me your boggart would turn into Harry dead. Your biggest fear was losing your last family member. Harry’s was a dementor.” Remus said quickly. I removed my wand and turned to Fred.

“What did you tell me I had to do so you wouldn’t tell anyone about Draco and I?” I asked Fred.

“I told you, that you had to be George and I’s specialty consultant until we made it big with the joke shop, fix anything we couldn’t. Like the skiving snackboxes, you fixed all the antidotes after I caught you.” He answered quickly. I nodded to Draco to let him go.I turned again and nearly launched myself at Remus clinging tightly to him. 

“ ‘M sorry, Mad-eye must be rubbing off on me.” I mumbled against his shoulder. Remus was the closest thing I had to a father and I didn’t want to let go. He began to rub my back gently. 

“Shh Vi, it's okay. I’d rather see you be careful rather than too trusting. Now come on Starlight, let's sit and talk.” He said gently, I moved off of him into my own chair, grabbing Draco’s hand. 

“Why are you here? Dumbledore has had us under lock and key for months. No contact in or out. I got one letter from Harry that I’m sure was screened.” I said suddenly exhausted. The emotions that ran through me when I verified both of them were real made me tired. I just wanted to cry and cling to them, terrified that Dumbledore would come at any moment and take them away again. 

“You’re coming home. December 18th, six more days. I don’t know all the details except we’re supposed to stay with you till then. Dumbledore arranged for Charlie to go on a fishing trip til you leave.” Remus began. I looked at Draco, we had just spoken about this and I assumed it would be a solid six months until we went home. “My job is to speak more with the Cullens, make sure they’re all on our side and explain more than you could. You and Draco’s job is to continue to go to school, keep up the act. Don’t raise suspicions. Fred’s job is to stay with you and Draco. Dumbledore charmed the school to believe he is a british exchange student.” 

I nodded at Remus, my mind racing. We were going home. We were going home in six days. I would see my brother in six days. I would be me again in six days. It felt like I was dreaming. I looked at Draco who hadn’t said anything. I let myself stop concentrating on anything like looking like Bella, ultimately morphing back into me. I heard Remus almost stop breathing.

“Violet, you look so beautiful, so much like your mother. You remind me of her in every single way. But that dress cannot be too comfortable, why don’t you go change and we can all catch up okay? I’ll put a pot of tea on and we’ll meet you in the living room okay Starlight?” He said gently. I nodded standing up and pulling Draco with me. We went up stairs silently and as soon as the door closed to our bedroom, he pulled me into a tight hug, holding me close. We stayed like that for a minute or so before I pulled away.  
“I want this dress off.” I mumbled “Can you untie it?” 

Draco undid the back of my dress quickly and as I slipped out of it, he moved to the dresser. ‘So much for getting lucky tonight’ I thought. He tossed a pair of leggings and a hoodie I had made when he got here on the bed. It was a cropped hoodie for me that said “Property of the Slytherin Quidditch Team” with goal posts on the front and D. Malfoy 14 on the back, like Draco’s slytherin inspired hoodie. I bit back a laugh but changed. I watched Draco take off the suit jacket, and tie but he did not change out of his dress pants and shirt. 

“Babe why don’t you just change it’s only Freddie and Remus.” I asked wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me toward the bed and on to his lap, holding me tightly. 

“Old habits die hard my love, I’ll change when we go to sleep okay?” He asked and I nodded. “How are you feeling baby?” 

“I feel like I’m dreaming. I’m scared, I thought I’d be overjoyed to go home but I’m terrified. The Hogwarts express comes on Saturday. The Saturday before Christmas. I’m overwhelmed. Harry is going to freak out and Ron is going to egg him on. Dray I’m really scared.” I said quietly burying my face in his shoulder. He rubbed my back gently, kissing the top of my head. Remus didn’t flip at the sight of Draco or at Draco and I holding hands so I can only assume someone told him. 

“Darling I want to stay up here holding on to you but we should go talk to your Godfather before one of them comes looking for you.” He told me gently. I was scared, Fred already knew about us but I didn’t know what Remus knew. I nodded against him not moving yet. He moved his hand from my back, lifting my chin so I looked him in the eyes. 

“Vi, it's going to be okay, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll tell Remus about us. We’ll go to Port Angeles tomorrow like you wanted to. We’ll take them with us. We’ll have a good week at school. Remus will do his task, Fred is going to be damn funny around muggles, you’ll be too distracted doing damage control for him to worry about anything.” Draco said with a smile. “Now let's go down, the sooner we do the sooner you can sleep my love.” He finished giving me a gentle kiss. After that I let him help me up and we went down stairs. In the living room Fred and Remus were sitting with a pot of tea and 4 tea cups on the coffee table. Fred was in the recliner and Remus was in the other chair so Draco and I sat on the couch. I took a cup of tea, holding it in my hands not really wanting to speak. 

“Moony? I’m dating Draco.” I said quietly looking down into my cup. Draco reached over and pulled me closer to him, running a soothing hand down my arm. 

“I figured out last summer, you kept getting mystery letters at Grimmauld Place and were always extremely happy after. I figured one of the twins knew so I teamed up with Sirius to get it out of them.” He said calmly. Fred rubbed his neck awkwardly. I could tell he felt bad for ratting me out but I wasn’t upset. 

“It's okay Freddie, I’m not mad at you I promise. Moony are you mad at me? Was Siri angry?” I asked quietly from Draco’s side. It was half past 11 and I was completely exhausted. 

“Starlight, I could never be angry for you about something like this. From what Fred told me and watching you after getting his letters and seeing you right now, I can tell he loves you immensely. He’s been constantly analyzing you and adapting to you and you’ve done the same to him. I may not always agree with your choices but I will always support you baby girl.” Remus told me and I sighed in relief. Moony was the closest thing I had to a father and his support meant the world to me. 

“I’m scared to tell Harry. He’s gonna flip out Moony.” 

“We’ll do it together Starlight, it’ll be okay I promise, he’s your twin he just wants you to be happy.” Moony assured me. I nodded against Draco, leaning more into his side, my tea forgotten. I was really tired, just from the day but I was emotionally exhausted from seeing Moony and Fred. I hadn’t even morphed back to Bella. 

“Doll, do you want to keep talking tonight or do you want to sleep and talk more in the morning?” Fred asked, speaking up. I looked at Draco, I wanted to keep talking but I was so tired, I was struggling to process all the information, the shock of seeing them out of the blue. 

“Baby girl, we won’t be offended at what you choose. It’s getting late.” Moony added

“I wanna go to bed.” I said quietly, not looking around the room. 

“Why don’t you go wash your makeup off love, then come down to say good night.” Draco said quietly, dropping a kiss on my head. I nodded and headed up stairs. 

***Draco’s POV***  
I watched Violet go up stairs, leaving me with Professor Lupin and Weasley. It took me a moment to get the courage to speak to Professor Lupin..

“Professor, I know your opinion of me may not be high from knowing me when I was your student but I swear I love your goddaughter more than my own life Sir. I know you’ve known for a while that I have been dating her, but we also only told you tonight and I hate to seem extremely forward but I know I only have about ten minutes to talk to you about this.” I began

“Draco, my goddaughter loves you. That is what matters to me. I care that you treat her well and care about her. What is it that you want to tell me.?” Professor Lupin asked. I mentally kicked myself, I was rambling. Malfoy’s don’t ramble.

“Professor, my point is I love your goddaughter, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I do plan to speak to Harry about this eventually but as the closest thing Violet has to a father, I want to ask your blessing to marry her.” I said quickly, reaching over to the end table and pulling the ring box out of it. “I have a ring, I planned to propose some time this month. I know you haven’t given your blessing and I haven’t spoken to Harry but I couldn’t help myself, I didn’t want to wait especially with this war.” 

“I’m not going to lie to you and say you were my first choice to wed Violet, and I know you wouldn’t have been James’ first choice, but as long as it is what Violet wants, I will support both of you. You may have my blessing Draco. But do note if you do anything to harm Violet, you will die a most painful death. Remember, anyone she meets, she wraps around her finger. Meaning Me, Arthur Weasley, Charlie and Bill Weasley, Fred and George, Harry, even Ron. That is a lot of over protective males in her life, just note that Draco.” He said his voice was deathly serious. I gulped a bit and nodded. I handed him the ring box wordlessly, allowing him and Fred to look at it.

“She’s going to love it.” Fred spoke first. 

“It's a very beautiful ring and she will love it.” Remus agreed. I heard Violet coming down the stairs. Fred quickly handed me the box which I shoved back into the end table right before Violet came in. 

“I see you three haven’t killed each other...yet” She said smiling a bit. I smiled at her.

“I would never kill your boyfriend Starlight.” Remus said smoothly, standing up and giving her a hug. She hugged him back and smiled.   
“Where are you two sleeping?” Vi asked 

“Charlie said I could use his room, we saw him before he left. Fred was going to transfigure the couch into a bed and crash down here. Dumbledore told me he’s allowed you two to share a room, so I will allow it though I don’t like it.” Remus said. She nodded hugging him again, he held her tightly for a moment before releasing her. Fred stood up and gave her a hug as well. She pulled back after a moment. 

“Draco and I are heading to bed, I love you both.” She said coming over to me and reaching for my hand. I stood up quickly taking her hand. Professor Lupin and Weasley bid her good night and I followed her up stairs. Once we reached our bedroom she grabbed a tee shirt out of the dresser and changed out of the sweatshirt before laying on the bed. I finished changing out of my suit and laid down beside Violet on the bed pulling her close to me and rubbing her back as she drifted off to sleep. I lost myself in my thoughts as she slept. I was shocked that Professor Lupin had given me his blessing so easily but I was thankful. Thoughts about that conversation continued as I drifted off myself. 

***Bella/ Violet’s POV***

December 13th

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. Draco was stirring slightly so I slipped out of bed and opened the door. Remus was waiting patiently.

“Morning Baby doll, I made breakfast if you and Draco would like to come down.” He said quietly looking into the room.

“Morning Moony, I’ll wake Dray up and we’ll be down soon, you didn’t have to make breakfast I would’ve done it.” I whispered reaching out to hug him. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. It was different than when Draco did things like that, more parental than when Dray did it. Remus let go of me after a moment and headed back down stairs. I crawled back into bed and curled up to Draco who pulled me close to him, in his sleep.

“Love wake up.” I said kissing his cheek as he started to stir. “Babe breakfast is ready, we need to go down stairs.” Draco opened his eyes and pulled me so I was laying on top of him. He began to kiss me lazily and I allowed it for a few moments. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“Babe we gotta head down stairs. Remus made breakfast and they’re waiting for us, so put a shirt on and let's go.” I said getting off of the bed and waiting for Draco to follow, he did so with a groan, walking to the dresser and grabbing a t- shirt. I nodded at him knowing he was itching to actually get dressed, to make himself presentable by pureblood standards. 

“Love it's just Moony and Fred they won’t care if you’re just in pajamas but if you really want to get dressed I’ll wait.” I said walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him resting my head on his shoulder. 

“It's okay, let me brush my hair and we can go down, I’ll get dressed in a bit.” He said. I knew how difficult that choice must’ve been to make. I let him go and he went to brush his hair. I pulled out my cell phone and called one of the tattoo parlors in Port Angeles that I had researched. I made the appointment under Bella’s name, even with Moony’s approval I wouldn’t be able to get it, but with Bella’s ID I could. I explained to the artist what I wanted and he told me he could fit me in for both tattoos today at 2. I finished up the call as Draco came back into the room. 

“Who was that my love?” He asked, pulling me into a kiss. 

“The tattoo parlor, I made an appointment for 4 pm today. That's still okay right? You don’t mind the tattoos I choose?” I asked after I pulled away from the kiss. 

“ Darling, I told you, if you want a tattoo, get one.” He said looking into my eyes. “Now let's go down before one of them actually comes looking for us.” 

Draco and I went down to the kitchen where we found Remus at the stove making pancakes but Fred was nowhere to be seen.

“Moony where’s Fred?” I asked, grabbing some pancake toppings out of the fridge and putting them on the table.

“Oh Fred is still asleep, I thought I’d give you the joy of waking him up Starlight.” Moony said with a smirk looking over at Dray and I. I shot him back a devilish smile and Draco looked a bit scared. 

“Should I be scared?” Draco asked.

“No but I would watch it because it's going to be pretty funny. Violet can be James reincarnated when she wants to be.” Moony told him. 

I smirked and walked over to the sink, filling a large bowl with water before pulling ice cubes out of the freezer and adding them to the bowl. Draco watched me with a mixture of amusement and what looked like fear. I kissed his cheek as I walked into the living room with him following behind me. Fred was laying on his back in the living room on the couch that had been transformed into a full bed. He made this entirely too easy. I handed the bowl to Draco as Moony made his way over to stand in the doorway. I slowly climbed on to the bed so I was balancing over Fred one knee on each side of his chest. I motioned for Draco to hand me the bowl, he did so rather uncertainly but looking amused nonetheless. I began to drip drops of ice water on his face, silently laughing as he moved the hand behind his head to wipe them off. I did this for a minute or two before he started to slowly wake up. Before he could wake up completely I moved off the bed and walked back around to where Fred’s head lay, I threw an evil smirk at Draco before dumping the whole bowl of water on Fred’s head and bolting out of the room. I heard Fred scream as I ran, taking the steps two at a time and locking myself in mine and Draco’s bedroom, laughing my ass off. I heard Fred stalking up the stairs as I was laughing. He tried the door for a few minutes before giving up and going back down stairs. I stayed where I was until Draco knocked on the door and told me it was safe, only then did I head down the stairs. Fred glared at me as I entered the kitchen, prompting me to walk over and kiss him on the cheek.

“You love me Freddie.” I reminded him as I took the seat across from him and began to eat. Remus watched us fondly and Draco smiled. 

“Yea I don’t know why” He grumbled. “Remember Vi, I will get you back.” He warned and I smiled innocently at him. 

“So it's almost 9 now, Draco and I have something to do at 2, in Port Angeles, about an hour away. Why don’t we talk till then? You guys are also welcome to come to Port Angeles with us, there's plenty to do up there, the thing we have is roughly from 2-6 so we could go out to dinner after.” I said as I ate my breakfast. Remus agreed to my plan and breakfast went smoothly. Draco and I offered to clean up, while Moony and Fred put the living room back together. We met them in there once we were done, Draco pulling me against him on the couch, my back against his chest, the rest of me sprawled across the couch. 

“So what has been going on? I mean since we’ve been gone.” I asked, relaxing against Dray, even with Freddie and Moony here I still felt safest with Draco. 

“Fred why don’t you start, I think my tale is a bit more intense.” Remus advised and Fred nodded.

“Since you’ve been gone, George and I have gotten the joke shop up and running thanks to you and Harry. Business has been booming ever since and we’re set to take over Zonko’s at the beginning of the new year. No girl friends or anything like that to report. Ronald is still a prat and Percy still has his head up the ministry’s arse. Bill is engaged to Fleur, Charlie is married to his job and all that fun stuff.” Fred said and I laughed. 

“That's really exciting Freddie, let me know if you guys need any funding to get started in Hogsmeade. I’d love to help” I responded. He smiled and thanked me before looking at Moony indicating it was his turn. Remus took a deep breath before speaking.

“Starlight before I start I want you to remember I am okay. I am safe and I am here with you.” He said

“Moony, you gotta start, you’re worrying me.” I said getting nervous, it couldn’t be good if he was starting with a warning.

“The last few months, since Sirius died, I’ve been hunting horcruxes. They’re very powerful dark magic, created by he who must not be named, splitting his soul. Sirius had begun the research to track them down before he passed, there were 7. His diary that you and Harry destroyed your 2nd year, a locket that I destroyed in July, A goblet that I destroyed in August, A ring that was destroyed by Dumbledore, we have 3 left. We have Ravenclaw's Diadem, which is proving rather difficult to find, Nagini and… and one we haven’t identified yet. Sirius spent his time in Grimmauld place researching this, the Black family library was rather extensive and he found much of the information in Regulus’ diaries. Again Vi, I am okay and we are a lot closer to ending this war, it was a war you were never meant to fight let alone be such a crucial part in.” Moony finished, I made my way over to him curling up on his lap and hugging him tightly. 

“Moony you didn’t need to do that. You could’ve been killed, you did it by yourself and you didn’t need to. I can’t lose you too. Daddy and Siri are already gone, you can't leave too. I can’t wait til he’s gone but please don’t do anything to get yourself killed.” I said holding on to him. He began to rub my back soothingly. 

“Starlight, I am okay. I’m safe, after Christmas I am still going to look for the Diadem but I will not go after the dark lord without backup I promise.” He said reassuringly as he began to run his hand through my hair. “I’m not going anywhere I promise.”   
Moony held me for a while longer before I detangled myself from him.I checked my mobile and saw it was nearing 11:30. 

“Why don’t Draco and I make lunch, then go get ready? We both need to shower before we leave, so Freddie, why don’t you go get ready while we make lunch so we can get ready after?” I suggested moving towards the kitchen, Draco getting up to follow me. I pulled out the stuff to make a homemade mac and cheese and started cooking as Draco wrapped his arms around me. 

“Are you okay my love?” He asked. God I swear he knows me better than I know myself sometimes. 

“Yes and No. I absolutely despise that Remus risked his life for us and I’m relieved he’s safe. I’m still terrified to go home and I’m even more scared for this war to end because it's going to be a terrible battle. I can feel it Dray, we’re going to lose people, more than we already have and it terrifies me. I’ve spent almost six months pining to go home and now that it's time I want nothing more than to stay here. Here I don’t have to face it and I know that's awful to say but here nothing matters. Here it's like there isn’t a bounty on my head, it's almost completely safe here. I just want this done no matter how it goes.” I said quietly, not looking at him. I put all my focus on making lunch occasionally wiping at the tears in my eyes. Being here had made me more open to my emotions because it was just Draco. I didn’t have to be the Golden Girl, I just had to be Vi when I was with him. 

“Baby you’re not a bad person for feeling like this. It's normal, you’ve almost died 5 times now and this six month stretch is the longest you’ve gone without someone trying to kill you since you were 11. We’re going to get through this together and once the war has been won, because we will win this war, you and I can retire to the countryside in a beautiful cottage to raise our family. Or we can stay in London, or come back to America, wherever you want to go my love, whatever you want to do. I’ll be happy with anything as long as I have you.” He said kissing the top of my head. I finished up lunch with Draco still wrapped around me. We only separated when Moony and Fred rejoined us. Draco got to work setting the table while I got it on the table. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when Malfoy would set the table, the muggle way at that.” Fred laughed

“I also got him trained to do the dishes” I laughed as I began to serve the mac and cheese. Fred laughed at that and Moony cracked a smile. 

“Who wants to place bets on the Daily Prophet headline once Draco and I are publically dating?” I asked when we started eating, needing light hearted conversation. “My bet is Gryffindor's Golden Girl Violet Potter is dating Slytherin Ice Prince Draco Malfoy. By Rita Skeeter.” 

“I’m betting ‘Twin Who Lived Violet Potter reportedly dating Death Eater’s son Draco Malfoy. Also by Rita Skeeter.” Fred suggested.

“I think it’s going to be something like Gryffindor Princess Violet Potter is in a relationship with ex-Death eater Draco Malfoy, Again by Rita Skeeter.” Draco said

“But you were never a Death Eater.” Remus pointed out.

“But Skeeter has bets that I was. She’s 100% going to write the article and somewhere in it will be the words Death Eater and suspicion that I have ulterior motives dating Vi.” Draco responded. I laughed. He was totally right, Skeeter wrote the most trash articles so nothing would shock us anymore. The light conversation lasted through lunch. Fred was roped into cleaning up by Remus while Draco and I got ready and by 1 we were all piled into the car on our way to Port Angeles. 

My tattoo appointment went very well, the lily coming out absolutely amazing and the hip tattoo that represents my dad, and uncles coming out better than I could’ve ever imagined. We left with strict tattoo care instructions and picked up Moony and Fred from the mall. The rest of the weekend went very smoothly. We just relaxed with Fred and Moony and tried to prepare Fred for going to muggle high school with us on Monday. I could only assume things were getting worse in England if the order was sending us someone who could legally do magic to go to muggle school with us. Whatever was getting worse couldn’t compare to Monday morning with Fred Weasley at a muggle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! The next Chapter will be the week leading up to their return to England. Only one more chapter till they reunite with Harry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I loved all the reviews I got on the last one. Please keep leaving reviews! They make me write quicker. Also please comment if you'd be interested in a series of oneshots surrounding Draco and Violet. Cut scenes from A Missing Link things that happened in the span of time between Draco arriving and our story starting, things that were mentioned like Violet's fight with Ron that got her in trouble with Draco. I'd also be open to Violet/Draco one shot requests if you guys are interested.
> 
> ~R


	11. She don't know I got some big, big plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for your patience on getting this chapter up. I got major writers block during the middle but its done now! Warning Spanking in this chapter.

Hey guys thank you so much for your patience on getting this chapter up. I got major writers block during the middle but its done now! Warning Spanking in this chapter.

***Bella/Violet's POV***

I woke up Monday morning to doors slamming. Draco was no longer in bed and our bedroom door was open. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. Fred came in and flopped on my bed.

"Your boyfriend's a prat." He said, pulling at the blanket covering me. I tugged harder to keep it on me, not wanting to deal with his dramatics this early. Or dealing with him seeing what I had on under the blanket. I kept the pillow over my head and a tight grip on my blanket. Fred continued to try to get the blanket and pillow away from me for a solid ten minutes. He was preventing me from falling back to sleep which was pretty aggravating.

"Oi Weasley, out of our room and especially out of our bed." Draco said coming back into the room, in just a towel. I felt Fred get off the bed.

"Finally Malfoy, you're out of the bathroom." Fred said walking out of the room and closing the door. I took the pillow off my head before I turned to glare at Draco who looked at me with an amused smile.

"You two are extremely loud." I complained cocooning myself further into the blankets. Draco came and sat on the bed next to me and began to run his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry we woke you up Princess, I was gonna wake you up after my shower. Let's have a good day though okay? Why don't you get up and get ready?" He asked, keeping his voice calm. I let my glare soften, I could never stay mad at Draco for long.

"Fine, but I'm still sleepy." I said, loosening the grip on the blankets as Draco dropped a kiss on my head before getting up. I watched him for a few moments before getting up myself. I grabbed a corduroy skirt with buttons down the front, a long sleeve red tight fitted shirt and a pair of tights before getting dressed. I kept my wand holstered on my hip. Draco put on a pair of jeans and a fitted green t and a black leather jacket. I turned to him and grabbed the gel off the dresser before musing with his hair. He smiled as he let me do his hair for the day.

"Baby will you grab my black heels out of the closet please?" I asked sweetly. He smirked at me and grabbed them before giving me a kiss. I put my shoes on kissing him again before opening the door to our room.

"Fred's out of the bathroom so I'm going to go do my hair and make up okay love? You can wait up here for me or you can go eat something with Fred and Remus." I told him before going into the bathroom. I curled my hair and pulled part of it back and did a quick makeup routine. I missed doing this on my hair especially because my hair rested a bit below the middle of my back, closer to my lower back. Bella's only fell onto her shoulder blades. I made my way out of the bathroom to see Draco not in our room. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my school bag before heading down stairs. I didn't hear fighting so I took that as a positive.

"Okay guys, it's 6:30. Fred, Dray and I have to be at school in about 50 minutes. We need to drop Moony off at the Cullens before we go, it's 15 minutes there then 30 to school so we need to go now. Fred for the love of god go change your shirt now." I said finally looking up and seeing Fred in a geometric neon yellow and green shirt. "Draco please help him, we don't need to stand out more than we already do." Draco nodded and went to help Fred find a shirt as Moony smiled at me.

"You definitely are just like your mother Starshine. You can bet she had the same problems getting James and Sirius ready in the morning. Sirius always tried to do crazy things and it was your mother and I's responsibility to reign him back in." Moony said looking at me fondly. Draco and Fred came back in, Fred now wearing a deep purple shirt.

"Much better lets go. Moony Fred grab whatever you need and Fred holster your wand" I said looking at them. They both moved out of the room again.

"Violet breakfast now." Draco said, giving me one of his looks. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet.

"Happy?" I asked, attitude dripping from my voice. Draco came over to me and landed a sharp swat to my bottom.

"I'll be happy when you drop the attitude Violet. I know you got woken up early and are grumpy but lose the attitude or you won't be very happy when we get home. Understood?" He said strictly

"Yes Dray I understand." I said quietly. He nodded and kissed me gently.

"Good Girl, now let's go." He said taking my hand. We met Moony and Fred by the front door before loading into the SUV.

"Vi are you excited to go home?" Remus asked as I started to drive. I shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. Draco took my hand and leaned over a bit.

"I don't think he speaks shrug darling." Draco said gently

"I guess." I said quietly hoping he'd drop it.

"What's wrong Darling, aren't you excited to see your brother and your friends?" Remus pushed.

"And just go back to being Harry Potter's sister. Thrilling." I said getting annoyed as Draco gave me a look. I knew he didn't care so much what I said but the attitude I had when saying it.

"Violet what are you talking about Starlight? You're more than Harry's sister, you know that right?" Remus said calmly

"Not to everyone else I'm not, everyone at school just sees me as Harry's sister. Harry's been treating me like crap since the triwizard tournament. I've been with Draco almost 3 years and Harry never noticed he didn't notice me sneaking out all the time. He used to watch me like a hawk then he stopped giving a fuck" I began to rant. Remus looked like he didn't know what to say when I looked in the rearview mirror.

"No one even notices me. All they see is Harry's sister, they want to be my friend because I'm Harry's sister. I hate being at Hogwarts, I hate being labeled the Golden Girl. I miss being there and learning and I do miss and love Harry but I don't miss how I'm treated. Everyone including the professors always talk about how Hermione and Draco are neck in neck for the smartest in our year. I love Draco and he is extremely smart but I got straight O's on my owls. I took ten OWLS the same amount as Hermione and she didn't make straight O's. Even the professors won't acknowledge it. Harry got one O and a fucking dreadful I get straight Os and no one cares. I'm not excited to go back to being ignored and not being able to hang around the one person who actually gives a damn." I said frustrated, Draco reached over and put a hand on my thigh, squeezing it in warning but I was too irritated to care.

"Violet honey…" Remus started but I interrupted him

"Don't Violet honey me I'm just as good at quidditch as him but I can only play when Harry gets himself in trouble or hurt, I'm really smart Remus but no one acknowledges it. I only got detention when I was following Harry or breaking up fights he was in. At Hogwarts I'm just his sister, the only people who don't see me like that are Draco Fred and George. And now Fred and George aren't there any more. Harry is going to have a fit when he finds out about Draco and I which I'm not ready to deal with. Harry's taken after Ron in the team don't give a shit about your sister. He pushes me away all the time, but because he has that damn lightning scar on his forehead everyone fawns over him. News flash I have scars too, I lost my parents too, it's my responsibility to get rid of Voldemort too. It's just been expected that I handle it better than him. He's allowed to throw fits and be a prat but I have to be respectful and on time and get the grades. So yea super thrilled to go back to the double standards. You guys are just lucky Draco's on the right side of the war." I finished ranting. Remus looked a bit shocked, Fred didn't look as shocked he already knew bits and pieces from talking to me while we were at Hogwarts and at the burrow.

"I'm sick of having to be the Gryffindor Golden girl, Little Miss Perfect. We're here and we need to get to school. I'll call Esme when schools out and see if you're here or at Charlie's. Bye Moony." I said coming to a stop in front of the Cullen home. I rested my head on the steering wheel. I could feel Moony looking at me as he got out of the car but he didn't say anything. I can't believe I let all of that out in less than 15 minutes. I'd kept that bottled up for years, since Harry started pulling away from me in 4th year.

Ron always treated Ginny kinda shitty and while I'm not her biggest fan I hated seeing that. After their fight over Harry and I getting pulled into the tournament, Harry started treating me like Ron treated Ginny. I love my brother dearly but he's a prat. He didn't even notice the next halloween when I didn't get out of bed at all. Ever since finding out how and when Mum and Dad died it always hit me really hard and for the first 4 years at Hogwarts, Harry kept me close to him, especially on Halloween. He was always hugging me and making sure I was okay. Now he could barely give me a second look unless he needed something, always planning with Ron and Hermione. Ignoring me like I was his annoying kid sister rather than his twin. I knew Draco wasn't happy with the attitude I gave Remus but I couldn't bring myself to care. Everyone looked at Harry like the sun shines out of his arse and I'm sick of it. Once we arrived at school Freddie came and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you Darling, you've needed to get that out for a long time." He said kissing the top of my head. Great now we get to deal with rumors at school. Draco came over and took my hand and I began walking to the office to get Freddie's time table.

"Morning Dearies, how can I help you?" Mrs. Cope asked as we entered.

"My cousin Fred is observing for the week as an exchange student from London, if you could get his schedule please?" I asked nicely. Mrs. Cope smiled at us bustling around the office and gathering the paperwork before giving it to us and wishing us a good day. We went back outside to head to the other building for class. Not before we got stopped by Jess, Angela and Mike.

"Bella, Draco, who's this?" Jess asked looking at Fred like he was a piece of meat.

"Guys this is my cousin Fred, he and my godfather are visiting for the week so Charlie arranged for Fred to come to school with us as an exchange student." I said the realization hitting me that I never had the forethought to check Fred's pockets or threaten him about pranks and muggles. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to where I could comfortably whisper in his ear.

"You pull anything bizarre or magical on the muggles and I'll have your arse on a platter understand? I want anything bigger than a sparkler or popper in my bag in the next ten minutes'' I threatened quietly as Draco talked to the muggles. Fred gulped a bit and nodded knowing I would make his life hell if I had to follow through on my threat.

"Where are you from Fred?" Angela asked as we all made our way to math class.

"London, but I go to a private school in Scotland, just got out for the Christmas holidays and my dad sends me to more school." He laughed

"You cause too much trouble in your free time so Uncle Remus has to keep you occupied." I joked back "Freddie is a notorious prankster."

"I love your accent. How do you stay so fit?" Jessica flirted, Fred looked a bit uncomfortable and I knew the exact reason why.

"Jess I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my cousin." I said seriously as we walked into the classroom. "Do you want to sit with Fred or Ang?" I whispered in Draco's ear

"Weasley's your responsibility." Draco laughed before putting his stuff next to Angela's. I rolled my eyes and sat in front of them with Fred. School with him was interesting enough. I had to stop him from messing with everyone in nearly every class though I did allow him to put poppers on Alice Cullen's chair which Emmett found to be absolutely hilarious. We made it to lunch without any fires or major incidents, which with the co-founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes constantly trying to test new products, I would say it was a success.

Draco met us in the cafeteria where I brought Fred through the lunch line letting him pick whatever looked interesting to him. I just grabbed an apple before sitting at the table with the usual group. Draco joined us shortly, looking disapprovingly at my lunch before passing me a note.

'Go grab something more than an apple, I won't have you losing all the weight we worked on you gaining while we were here.I know you did not eat breakfast.'

I crumpled up the note. If I was already in trouble might as well make it worth it and besides I wasn't hungry. They spent the majority of the time talking to Fred who brought out a baggie of what looked like Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. I gave him a look and he smirked.

"I have to put a warning out there before you guys try them. These are joke jelly beans Fred gets from a candy shop in Scotland. They're either really good or absolutely disgusting. The time he got me to try them I got a soap flavored one. Okay continue at your own risk." I said sitting back and grabbing a red one hoping it would be cherry. Luckily I was correct but Jess and Mike were not as lucky. Mike got a chilli powder flavored one and Jess got earwax, Angela made it out with just a lemon flavored one.

"That was so nasty!" Jess exclaimed

"I did warn you." I laughed even Draco was laughing at their misfortune but alas that was the risk with Bernie Bott beans.

"Hey I thought they were good, but I'm not risking it again." Angela laughed. I laughed along with her. We left lunch shortly after and the rest of the day went as smooth as it could with Fred. Gym was particularly interesting trying to get him to understand the specifics regarding baseball, which was our new unit. I was still benched from my concussion so Draco got the pleasure of explaining it to him. We made our way to the car after gym, Jess following us like a lost puppy still fawning over Freddie. Mike was following her like the puppy he is.

"Bella! Do you guys want to hang out after school? A bunch of us are going to the diner to hang out for a bit!" She pestered. I thought about it for a moment and thought it would be a good idea to give Draco more time to calm down and potentially get me out of trouble. Before I could accept he cut in.

"Not today Jess, this weekend was a lot and Bella's been complaining of a headache from the concussion so we're just gonna go home so she can rest, maybe we can hang out another day this week." He said opening the door for me to get into the car. I did so reluctantly. He bid farewell to Jess and Mike before getting in the car with Fred following suit.

"Call Esme and find out where Moony is." I said sulkily, beginning to leave the school. Draco did so quietly.

"She dropped him off at Charlie's an hour ago." He told me and I drove home silently. Fred went straight inside but Draco and I hung back for a moment.

"We're getting this out of the way before we sit and talk to Remus and Fred more. I want you to go upstairs and wait for me and I am going to tell Remus that we need to have a conversation before you go apologize for your fit this morning, do you understand?" Draco said calmly.

"Yes Sir." I said quietly, gathering my school stuff and heading in behind Draco. He headed into the living room to talk. I made my way upstairs a little shaky. I haven't pissed Draco off like this in over a year. That's not saying I haven't gotten in trouble but I haven't gotten in trouble this badly. I planted myself on the bed waiting silently for Draco to come up. He didn't make me wait long, less than ten minutes. He also didn't wait long to start lecturing.

"Why are we here Violet Jasmine, especially when we could be having more fun doing something else?" He asked standing in front of me.

" I yelled a lot this morning and had an attitude and barely ate all day." I said quietly, training my eyes down towards the floor.

"Violet outside of some of the language you used this morning I have no problem with anything you said. But the way you said it was not appropriate. You were angry and you took it out on Remus. Had you told him you wanted to talk about it after school and had done so calmly we would not be having this conversation. But you choose to throw a tantrum and scream about it. You consistently ignored my warnings that you were having an attitude and needed to shape up which you know better than to do and you also didn't eat. We've talked about that too many times Violet Jasmine, your brother may let you get away with constantly skipping meals but I will not. Understood?" Draco asked strictly, I felt tears start welling up in my eyes knowing he was disappointed in me.

"Yes Sir." I answered quietly. Draco grabbed my hairbrush off the dresser and sat on the bed next to me.

"Up, let's get it over with Violet." He said gesturing to me to get up. I stood up a bit shakily standing on Draco's right side before he pulled me over his knee. I didn't fight him not wanting to make it worse for myself. I got myself as comfortable as I could, resting my head on my arms. Draco took a moment to rub my back before starting to swat me with his hand. He continued to swat over my skirt for a minute or two before lifting my skirt and exposing my panties. I squirmed a bit in embarrassment and discomfort. Draco began to swat me over my panties, I gasped after a moment as the sting started to build in my ass. He stayed on my panties for a few minutes, successfully getting me whining and swatted a few more times before his hand went to the top of my panties. My hand flew back grabbing the top of my panties.

"Nooo Dray please not on the bare, it hurts." I whined, He landed a few well placed swats to my sit spots before grabbing my wrist and pinning it to my back. Then he took my panties down. I let out a whine unhappy with the turn of events. Draco went back to swatting me with his hand and I began squirming in earnest. A few tears began streaming down my cheeks. After a good dozen swats or so he stopped, released my hand and began rubbing my bottom.

"Violet, why are we here?" He asked calmly.

"I yelled at Remus, ignored warnings and didn't eat." I said rubbing the tears in my eyes.

"And why isn't that okay?"

"Remus didn't do anything so it wasn't fair to him. Ignoring warnings gets me in trouble and not eating isn't healthy and we have a rule that I gotta eat 3 meals a day." I said putting my head down again.

"Exactly, are we going to do that again?" He asked

"No sir."

"That's right, because if you do, you'll end up in the same spot, getting spanked. Now I'm going to finish up with some swats from your hair brush, are you going to be able keep your hands up there or do you want to hold my hand?" He asked, rubbing my back softly.

"I wanna hold your hand Dray." I said quietly reaching my hand back. Draco took it and pinned it to my hip as he tightened his grip on my waist to lessen my squirming.

"We're almost done Baby just a bit more." Draco said, picking up the hair brush and beginning to swat me with it. I started squirming almost immediately, tears starting up again. Draco gave me about twenty swats with the brush focusing especially on the area where my butt met my thigh, by the time he put the brush down I was sobbing and my bottom was on fire. He rubbed my back for a while as I calmed down before pulling my panties back up and lowering my skirt gently. Draco took a moment to gather me up in his arms before settling himself against the headboard as I buried my face in his neck.

"Shh Princess, you're okay, it's over, all forgiven." He continued to give me reassurance and run his fingers through my hair as I stopped crying. It took a little while but he never complained. He comforted me until I stopped burying my face against him in favor of resting my head on his shoulder. "There's my good girl. How are you feeling my love." He said, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Sore, I'm sorry I threw a tantrum this morning and didn't eat even though you gave me warnings." I said quietly

"Alls forgiven my love, but you do need to apologize to Remus, taking your anger out on others will never be okay. We can cuddle for a bit or we can go down stairs and see Fred and Remus." He said kissing my head again.

"I'd like to cuddle for a bit, I'm tired and not ready to see them Dray." I said curling closer to him. He moved us so we were laying down with me mainly on his chest, where I began to doze off trying to ignore the pain in my arse. I woke up from my little nap to Draco shaking me gently.

"Baby it's almost 4, you won't sleep tonight and I'm sure Remus and Fred think I'm murdering you or something. Why don't you go wash your face and we'll go down." He told me quietly, letting me wake up. I slowly got up and went into the bathroom, rubbing my sore bottom before washing my face. I went back into the bedroom and gave Draco a tight hug before allowing him to lead me down stairs. Draco sat on the couch and I planted myself in his lap. Remus and Fred watched us.

"I'm sorry Uncle Moony, I didn't mean to yell at you this morning." I said quietly looking at him.

"Violet why didn't you tell me or Sirius or another adult that it was this bad darling?" He asked gently.

"No one cared. When we got our OWLS Molly fretted over the boys but barely glanced at mine and at this point the professors just expect me to be top of the class, even while I'm here. Harry has more issues than me, they focus on him. Dumbledore even skipped me for prefect even though I have the best grades in Gryffindor." I said quietly.

"Violet I care. Mcgonagall Cares. Your professors do care." He said confidently.

"No they don't. They completely ignore my grades, my achievements. They're constantly focused on Harry, ignoring me and everyone else. Harry acts out and constantly gets detention or yells at someone or does something utterly stupid and gets himself hurt. They expect me to be the golden girl and keep him in line. Moony I had to stop studying with him in first year cause all he and Ron did was try to copy Hermione and I." I responded. "I just wanna be me, not Harry's sister. I like it here cause I'm not compared to him. I'm not ½ of the Potter twins, sure I have to pretend to be Bella but there's no expectation that I'm going to save the world just the expectation I do well in school."

"Violet I promise you I will be talking to the professors and Dumbledore. That is not okay, you are more than just Harry's sister. I will find out why Dumbledore skipped over you for prefect. And I will be speaking to Harry about how he's been treating you because that is not okay. I have seen how Ron treats Ginny and it's not pleasant." Moony assured me.

"Honestly George and I want to kick Ron's ass for how he treats Ginny but Mum won't let us." Freddie said from his spot in the recliner. I smiled slightly curling tighter into Draco.

"Violet it will change when we go back I promise you that." Moony said. We continued to chat for a while, before I went and made dinner. I made sure to give Remus a hug once I got up which he returned enthusiastically. Remus told us over dinner that all the Cullens were on our side and would be joining us in England after the Christmas holidays. The next day at school was a bit difficult because I was still sore but I made it through. Tuesday and Wednesday at school went semi-okay with Freddie still pulling as many pranks as he could get away with. Tuesday night we did end up hanging out with Jessica and Angela for the last time, Jess thoroughly making Fred uncomfortable for much of it. Wednesday night was full of packing and more packing for Draco and I. I left all the clothes that were here when I got here but I still had a lot of clothes that I had purchased.

We left for Seattle right after school on Thursday, Esme Cullen driving us. We couldn't risk a port key back to England so Dumbledore thought it best we take the muggle way. Our flight wasn't until 11 pm and with her terrifying driving we made it to Seattle by 4. Remus talked Draco and I into going to a nice dinner just the two of us, Esme giving me a beautiful emerald body con dress and silver heels to change into. I changed quickly in a bathroom and morphed myself back into my normal looks. I handed Moony my jeans and tee shirt to put into my backpack as he stared at me.

"Violet you look beautiful." Esme said brushing a piece of hair out of my face and using my real name for the first time. I smiled at her, noticing Draco had changed into a suit. Esme gestured us back into the car, driving us now to a fancy expensive restaurant in Seattle. She assured me she would take Remus and Fred for food before ushering us out of the car, telling us to call her when we were ready to be picked up. Remus told us to have a good time and Fred gave me a suspicious smirk, slipping something into my purse as I got out of the car. I followed holding his hand as he gave the maître d' his name. He had a reservation which made me slightly suspicious. We got lead to a table immediately.

"What's this about Draco?" I asked smiling

"Just want to treat my girl to a really nice meal before we go home to the shit show is all my love." He said, smiling, kissing my hand. The waiter came over before I could ask any more questions. I allowed Draco to order for us, lifting an eyebrow as he ordered a bottle of Champagne.

"And I will just need an ID from both of you before I can get that Mr. Malfoy." The waiter said smiling.

"Darling, I think I forgot my ID at home." I said shooting him a look as we were severely underage by American standards.

"I saw it on the counter before we left love, I slipped it in your purse." He said back, handing the waiter a passport book. I opened my bag and found a british passport with my real name and photo on it, listing my age as 21. The waiter took it and handed us both back the passports, heading off to get us the requested champagne. I let it go but definitely got a bit more suspicious. Before our meal came Draco went to the bathroom and I waited pondering what he may have been up too. We enjoyed dinner and champagne just talking and laughing. The meal we had was absolutely incredible, but I could tell Draco was getting a bit nervous.

"Darling why don't you send Esme a message to pick us up in about a half hour? That should give us enough time to finish dessert." He said smoothly taking a sip of his champagne. I gave him a look but did as he asked, noticing it was already 5:30 and we'd need to be at the airport soon.

"Violet if you had told me when we were 11 that I'd be sitting here with you right now, in America drinking champagne and having you in my bed every night, I would've said you were bloody insane. But now being here, living this life with you, I don't want anything else. You've shown me what love is and taken me for what I am, mistakes and all. You've never held my family against me and you've never wanted anything from me except me to be myself. You've made me a better person and I don't even want to think about the path I would've gone down if you didn't come into my life. So now I am going to ask you a very important question" He said standing up and bending down on one knee, I watched him in shock putting my hands to my face.

"Violet Jasmine Potter, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Draco asked holding out a gorgeous ring with a ruby stone in the center surrounded by emeralds and diamonds on a silver band. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I all but launched myself into his arms.

"Yes Draco a million times yes." I said, pulling back to kiss him as he standed up with me. I vaguely heard clapping from the tables around us but I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in the moment with Draco as he kissed me and slipped the ring on my left hand. He gave me one more kiss before gesturing to my chair as a different waiter came over with our dessert. Once he set them down he refilled our champagne glasses as our waiter put a camera down on our table and congratulated us. We smiled and thanked him. We spent the rest of our time eating our dessert, sipping champagne and just enjoying each other's company. I could not stop staring at my ring. As it neared the time Esme was supposed to bring us to the airport, Draco paid the bill.

"It's time to head home Lady Malfoy." Draco said smiling and taking my hand. I put my leather jacket on and we headed outside where Esme was already waiting with Remus and Freddie. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had just told Remus I was dating Draco, how was I going to tell him I was engaged to Draco.

"By the look on both your faces, I'm assuming she said yes?" Freddie said leaning against the car.

"You all knew?" I said shocked

"Of course we knew Starlight, Draco asked my permission the first night we were here. I am so happy for you Darling." Remus said pulling me into a hug and kissing my head. He pulled back and shook Draco's hand.

"Let me see the camera and we can take a few more photos before I drop you at the airport." Esme said, Draco handed her the camera and Remus pulled out one of his own. Draco led me over to the fountain outside the restaurant and while it wasn't running it was still lit up and beautifully covered in snow. We took some pictures before rushing off to the airport, making it by 6:30. Draco managed to get us upgraded to first class as we checked in for our flight and the people at the security check gave us odd looks, due to Draco and I's very formal outfits. Once we were through everything, I went into a bathroom, exchanging my heels for trainers and my dress for leggings and Draco's hoodie. Draco had changed out of his suit into jeans and his leather jacket. We boarded our flights, warning Fred no funny business before settling down for the ten hour flight back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***AN***
> 
> AHHHH Violet and Draco are finally engaged! Next Up reuniting with Harry! How is Harry going to take the news that not only had Draco been with Violet for the last 4 months, but that they are not only dating but engaged? Please leave me reviews with your theories and any one shot suggestions. I am fully willing to write more one shots of their time in Forks and with Fred in Forks. Also why was Fred so uncomfortable with Jessica's advances? Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> ~ R


	12. I'm gonna go back home Draco Remus and Harry (And the Weasleys) It's messy, but they're all that I have

***Violet's POV***

December 18th

I slept for most of the flight, curled against Draco. We picked up the trunks pretty easily compared to the suitcases that most passengers used. From the airport we rented a van to take us to the leaky caldron and eventually to the Burrow after we picked everyone up from King's Cross. I drove us from the airport to the Leaky Caldron, Remus putting a glamor on Draco to conceal his identity. I morphed myself back into Bella for the short walk through Diagon Alley to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where we'd be camping out for the night. We dropped Freddie off there, and after greeting George and getting a tight hug from him Remus took Draco and I to and around Diagon Alley. We spent a nice afternoon doing some holiday shopping and getting measured for new school robes. The night at Fred and George's apartment was surprisingly fun, I told George all about our adventures in America and about my engagement and he was no less than thrilled to see me so happy. He informed me he had known for a while, Fred had never been one to keep anything from George. Around 1 we got ready for bed.

"Darling how are we going to tell your brother? His friends?" Draco asked as we laid down and he pulled me close. I curled up against him half laying on him.

"I guess I'll tell Harry by myself. He'll probably run off and tell Ron and Hermione. We have George Fred and Remus on our side, we'll be okay. Knowing Charlie and Bill they probably won't care, Fleur is super relaxed too." I said starting to drift off.

December 19th

When we woke up around ten it was a chill morning, fixing the trunks and making sure the twins got their stuff together for a week at the burrow. By the afternoon we got ready to pick up Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from the Hogwarts Express. I wore a pair of tight fitting dark jeans, a tshirt and Draco's quidditch sweater, that I stole from his trunk. I knew I was going to have to change before entering the station but I was taking any comforts I could. Last night was the last night I was going to be able to sleep against Draco for the foreseeable future. I know Molly would flip out if she knew Draco and I regularly shared a bed and would not allow it at the Burrow. Fred and George were coming along with us as order members for our protection and we were once again glamoring Draco to prevent any wands being drawn at or outside the station. I morphed myself for the walk back to the car but changed back once we started driving to the station. We were driving because Dumbledore wanted us taking as many muggle travel options as possible to avoid any sort of magic trace from us being under age.

"So Violet, you'll be coming into the Station with George and I to pick up the rest of the lot. Draco will be staying with Fred in the car. This is the first time since June that you will be seen in the wizarding world. Stay calm, stay with me. Mad Eye will be there as well, but he will just be shadowing us and keeping an eye out." Remus informed us as we got close. I nodded.

"Moony are we staying at the burrow the whole time? Till we go back to Hogwarts?" I asked nervously. The train doesn't leave for Hogwarts till January 3rd so that would be over two weeks at the Burrow, something I didn't think I could handle.

"Well Starshine, I was thinking we could alternate between my cottage and the Burrow, I'm just trying to get Dumbledore to approve Floo travel for you and Harry. He's being very dramatic about how you two are moved. Would you like that?" He responded.

"Yea, I enjoy being at the Burrow but going from it being practically just Draco and I to the ten plus people constantly filtering in and out of the Burrow feels overwhelming." I answered, grabbing Draco's hand. He started to rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Okay Darling, I'll push Dumbledore, We will spend at least Christmas at the Burrow but I will see about spending more time at the Cottage." Moony finished as we pulled into the car park of the station. "Change your shirt if you're going to and then it's about time for us to go in Star."

The train didn't arrive till 5 pm and it was 4:50. George tossed me my quidditch sweater from where I put it on top of my trunk and I swapped shirts quickly. I tossed Draco's back to George.

"That goes in my trunk please. Can one of you transfigure this into a chain? I" I said with extra emphasis on my and holding up a piece of string. Draco looked at me and smirked. I knew it amused him when I stole his clothes so he wouldn't complain. Remus took the string from me and transformed it quickly handing it back to me. I twisted my engagement ring around my finger not wanting to remove it.

"Why did you want the chain?" Freddie asked.

"I can't very well go in there with this ring on my finger can I?" I said finally slipping the ring on the chain and turning so Draco could clasp the necklace on me. I tucked the ring into my sweater out of sight. "Moony, it's 4:55 we should head in."

I turned and gave Draco a kiss before getting out of the car, not expecting him to follow. He got out of the car and hugged me tightly as Remus refreshed the glamor. With it Draco's white blond hair turned a dirty blond, his icy grey eyes turned a stunning bright blue and his face just changed in a way I can't describe. I gave him one more kiss before he got back in the passenger seat and Fred leaned against the boot. I followed Remus into the station feeling shakier than I ever have. We made our way on to the platform with ease, getting many looks from other parents. I knew they recognized me. I was a walking mirror of Lily Evans, and my photo has been plastered on the Daily Prophet since I was a baby. I bounced gently on the balls of my feet as I watched the train pull into the station, grabbing George's hand as my anxiety built. As students started departing the train I kept an eye out for Harry. Luna Lovegood walked by us giving a floaty wave, I waved back but kept looking for my brother.

After a few minutes I saw Ginny leading the group towards us. Harry had his back to me as he shouted a good bye to Katie Bell and I couldn't stop myself from releasing George's hand and sprinting towards him, launching myself into his unexpecting arms as he turned around. Once he realized what had occurred his arms wrapped around my waist not letting go. I let a few tears slip from my eyes as I put my face into his shoulder. He may be a prat but he's still my brother.

"I missed you Vi" Harry mumbled into my shoulder.

"I missed you more Harry." I responded and I made sure the tears were done by the time we let broke the embrace but Harry took my hand and would not let it go. George had come over and taken his trolley from him as we walked over to Remus.

"Okay we have everyone, let's go, it's a long ride to the Burrow." Moony said

"We're driving?! That's another four hours of travel!" Ron exclaimed

"Dumbledore's orders unfortunately." He responded as we made our way to the car park. Freddie was still leaning against the boot which he turned to open as he saw us approaching. Once all the trunks and owls were loaded we began to load in.

"Vi you're sitting next to me, you must have so much to tell me." Harry demanded more than asked.

"Actually I have to drive, I'm the only one with an actual license." I told him gently removing my hand from his. I slipped into the driver's seat as he was forced into the 3rd row with Ron and Hermione. Draco gave me a reassuring look as I reached for my ring, I started the car and we began the long drive to the Burrow. Harry tried to speak to me from the back but it was too difficult yelling across the van. Remus claimed car sickness and Fred pretended to be sleeping when we stopped for petrol to avoid switching spots with Harry. Draco had slipped into the shop undetected by Ginny who was in a detailed discussion with George and Ron about quidditch, Hermione who was absorbed in reading Hogwarts A History for the millionth time and Harry who was trying to get Moony to sit in the far back. He returned with a peppermint hot chocolate and a candy bar for me, giving me a quick kiss as I fueled the car. Once we hit the motorway, most of the teens fell asleep for the last hour of the drive, allowing Draco to hold my hand without being detected.

Once we started driving through Ottery St. Catchpole, Remus started waking everyone up and I started fidgeting. Draco had let go of my hand and I was getting very jittery. I knew within the next 15 minutes the world was going to implode on itself when Harry finally found out about Draco and I. Freddie leaned up from his spot behind me.

"George is going to take our pal here down for a walk to the pond so you have time to talk to Harry without him freaking out. Don't worry George'll keep him safe and you can go meet them or have me send a patronus for them to come back. Remus may be against not listening to Dumbledore but Geroge and I have no problem apparating us to the flat or taking the floo if everyone else is going to be a prat." He told me keeping his voice low enough that only Draco and I could hear him, and maybe Remus. I parked in front of the Burrow shortly after. As everyone began to pile out Draco squeezed my hand before gesturing me out. Everyone was rushing to get their trunks out of the boot that they didn't even notice Draco in the passenger seat. The glamor wore off about thirty minutes ago. Looking through the window Draco had adopted his typical scowl and stone cold look once I got out of the car. Our easy relaxed life was gone. Battle mode has been activated. I grabbed my trunk out of the boot last as Molly nearly flew out of the Burrow.

"Oh Violet dear you're back. Fred for Merlin's sake take her trunk and let the girl relax." Molly said, pulling me into a tight hug. I tensed up a bit but let her hug me. She let go but kept an arm around my waist as she led me in. This was the most attention Molly had ever given me. I threw a look back at the van noticing George and Dray walking towards the pond. It was true I was heading into the Lion's den on my own. Molly was talking my ear off about how skinny I was and what had those muggles been feeding me when I was gone. We entered the Burrow where Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Arthur were sitting in the living room.

"Boys! Someone bring Violet's trunk to Ginny's room. Rest of you get your trunks upstairs before you come into the kitchen for Supper. Come on Dear, we need to get some food into you." She said dragging me into the kitchen. Charlie shot me a sympathetic smile, grabbing my trunk and taking it up stairs.

"She's fawning over Violet, I'm only her bloody son, and I don't even get a Hi." Ron muttered, dragging his trunk up the Burrow stairs.

"Mum let the girl breathe. Plus you know Dumbledore told us we'd have another guest for Christmas and George isn't here yet." Fred said as Harry came down the stairs and to my side.

" I appreciate it but I was hoping to talk to Harry for a few minutes before we ate. We didn't really get to talk in the car and it's been so long." I said cautiously.

"Oh Darling of course, go talk with your brother." She said fluttering into the kitchen.

"Let's take a walk?" I asked quietly looking at him, Ron and Hermione had come down and over to us.

"Let's go," Ron said, giving me an annoyed look. "I don't want this to take long. I'm hungry."

"I was hoping it could just be Harry and I." I said quietly.

"Ron let's go eat, Violet and Harry can join us when they're ready." Hermione said giving him a pointed look.I headed out the front door, Harry following close behind.

"Where did Dumbledore send you Vi? Why did I only get one letter in the six months you were gone? Malfoy's been gone all term, Dumbledore didn't hide him with you did he because I swear to Merlin if he did" He said starting to fire questions off.

"He sent me to America. To stay with a squib named Charlie Swan. I posed as his daughter, Dumbledore wanted me to get close to a coven of vampires that he wants to fight with the order. You only got one letter because that's all Dumbledore would allow." I said answering most of his questions.

"And Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking at me.

"About that Harry. I need you to promise me you're not going to scream or yell at me." I said nervously. He gave me a look.

"Why?"

"I need you to promise me before I tell you anything." I said watching the Burrow door open and Fred step out and stand against the house. I know he wasn't doing this with malicious intent but more so with worry about what I was about to tell Harry. He wouldn't intervene unless he deemed it necessary.

"Okay I promise I won't get angry." He said looking at me with concern.

"Draco was with me. I've been seeing him since 4th year. He treats me really well and I really care about him Harry. Dumbledore placed him with me in September." I said quickly.

"Violet you cannot be dating a bloody Death Eater like Malfoy. He's nothing but trouble and he's going to end up hurting you maybe even turning you over to Voldemort." Harry began to rant.

"Harry! He's not a Death Eater! He contacted Dumbledore when his father tried to force him and that's when he got taken into Order custody. He asked for help for Merlin's sake. He got disowned just like Siri. He's a good guy Harry. He loves me doesn't that count for anything?" I yelled

"Violet don't you dare bring Sirius into this. He wouldn't approve of you and Malfoy. They're nothing alike. Mum and Dad wouldn't approve of you and Malfoy. How could you keep something like this from me for so long?" He yelled back

"News Flash Harry Sirius did approve of Draco and I. He fucking knew since last summer. I kept it from you because you didn't bloody care! After Cedric died you ignored me. Even before then you distanced yourself. The most interaction we had was when you needed help with your homework and Hermione refused or we were doing TriWizard tasks. You gave up caring about me, that's how you never noticed me sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower to see Draco for the last two years! Fred even noticed before you! Remus bloody realized in a week at Grimmauld Place. You only talked to me when you had to or you needed something. For the last two years it's been like I'm your annoying kid sister following you and your friends around, rather than your twin who used to be your best friend." I yelled back as tears streamed down my face. Harry looked at me in shock.

"Vi..I" Harry began

"Harry don't act like you didn't know. I almost didn't leave Gryffindor tower last Halloween. I didn't leave my bed until Draco noticed I wasn't in class or at meals and sent Dobby up to my room and had him bring me to the Room of Requirements. Draco is the only reason I ate that day, the only reason I got out of bed. Draco held me as I cried. You didn't even notice I was gone. Last year I was only useful to teach what you and Hermione couldn't at the DA meetings." I said no longer yelling. Harry continued to stare at me

"Why don't you have a civilized conversation with Draco before springing to conclusions. I know you're not his biggest fan and he's not fond of you either but you're my twin brother and he knows how important that is to me. And while you're at it. Talk to someone besides Ron and Hermione about it. I'm sure Remus, Charlie, Bill or Fred would be more than willing." I said walking towards the pond, leaving him in shock behind me. I looked back to see Fred and Charlie walking towards Harry, in turn I broke out to a sprint.

"Draco, turn around heads up." I heard George say as I got closer. Draco turned and saw me coming, catching me as I ran into him.

"Whoa Princess, what happened?" He asked, hugging me tightly as I let myself cry into his shoulder. He whispered words of comfort into my ear as Fred cast a warming charm on both of us. Draco rubbed my back and continued til I pulled away a bit.

"He yelled. I yelled. He's really angry. Said Mum and Dad would never approve. I wanna leave, I can't do this. I just wanna be happy Dray." I said putting my face back into his neck.

"Darling, We'll go in together, we can tell the rest of them together. We have Fred and George and Remus on our side, they all know they all approve. You have me and I won't let anyone hurt you ever." He said kissing my head.

"Vi, Charlie, Bill and Fleur won't care as long as you're happy and you know Dad is very open. Like Fred said if it gets too heated I'll take you and Draco to my flat and we can stay there." George piped up.

"That sound okay love?" Draco asked, rubbing my back, I nodded against his shoulder. "Okay Princess, why don't we head inside? It's bloody cold out here and you've got to be starving. We barely got any food in you today because you were so nervous." I nodded again but made no move to let go of Draco or to start walking so instead he picked me up and began walking with George, carrying me back to the burrow as I tried to stay calm.

***Harry's POV***

Watching Violet walk away after telling me she'd spent the last few months with Malfoy and the last few years dating him felt like a punch to the face. I had made my sister cry, I'd been with her less than 12 hours and already had her in tears. I made a move to go after her as she ran into the night but before I could I felt a hand on my shoulder. Fred and Charlie were standing next to me watching Vi go.

"She's going to be fine Harry." Fred said. "George took a walk down to the pond earlier and hasn't come back yet. Now talk to us."

"Violet can't be dating that snake Fred. He's nothing but bad news, he'll end up hurting her and she's my sister so that cannot happen." I said getting angry again.

"Harry as much as you would like, you can't control Violet, she's been fiercely independent for years. I know I'd like to lock Ginny away and beat the boys off her with a bat but I can't. We have to let our sisters make their own mistakes unfortunately." Charlie said

"But Charlie it's Malfoy of all people, why couldn't she be into George or Neville? Even Seamus or Dean, anyone but Malfoy." I said still frustrated.

"Harry if it makes you feel any better, I have seen Violet with Draco, he holds her on a pedestal, he is extremely good to her. He never looks at her with anything except love and concern. Take 15 minutes to talk to them together and a few minutes to talk to him on his own. You don't have to like it but you have to accept that Violet can make her own choices." Fred told me. "It may do you well to not say anything to Ron before speaking to Violet and Draco. He may be your best friend but he's a prat." Charlie nodded along with Fred.

"Why don't we go in, you can eat something and I'll send George a patronus to come back with Violet, I'm sure she's hungry. Take some time to think about everything and talk calmly with Violet. You have so much support here you just need to utilize it better. Talking with Ron is just going to piss you off and that won't be productive." Charlie said, leading us back into the kitchen, sending his patronus as we walked. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were finishing up at the table with Mrs. Weasley still bustling around.

"Oi You three go in the living room with Bill and Fleur, tell Remus to come in here while you're at it." Charlie said, attempting to leave no room for argument.

"Charlie you can't just send us away. What's going on anyway. Where is Violet." Ron began protesting.

"Ronald. Go. Someone will come get you when you need to be a part of the conversation. Violet is with George. Now Out" Charlie said death glaring him. Ron begrudgingly left the kitchen behind the girls. Not too long after Remus entered the room.

"Boys sit down, eat, you're all too thin." Molly said, putting more food on the table. I took a seat across from Fred and Charlie with Remus next to me as the door opened once more revealing George. He and Violet came in followed by Malfoy. My jaw dropped and my blood began to boil. How did they get him here so fast?

***Violet's POV***

Draco put me down a few steps from the door, taking my hand instead and holding it tightly. I held my ring with the other wanting nothing more than to put it on.

"Mum I'm back with Violet and Draco." George said as we walked in and Molly turned around her face falling a bit.

"Hi Draco, Dumbledore told us to be expecting you, said you needed to get away from the expectations of your family?" She said slightly suspicious. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Yes Ma'am, they are too deeply involved with the Dark Lord and I don't want that for myself or my future family. Thank you for welcoming me into your home ." He said charmingly. I let out a small sigh of relief as Molly smiled a bit.

"Well Dear why don't you three sit and have something to eat with the boys." She said, ushering us to the table. George took a seat on the other side of Charlie, leaving me to sit next to Harry with Draco at the end of the table across from Remus. I continued to hold his hand under the table. The boys began to eat but I was too nervous. Draco deposited some shepherds pie onto my plate and nudged my knee with his hand. I poked at it waiting for someone to break the silence. Molly had gone into the living room with a cup of tea to join the others while we ate.

"Potter, I know you're not my biggest fan but I love your sister with every ounce of my being. I would never do anything to hurt her, I would never abandon her, if she decided tomorrow that she didn't want me, that would be the only way for her to get rid of me. She's brilliant and incredible and beautiful and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Draco said looking at Harry. "You're incredibly important to her and I am not expecting to be best friends with you but I would like us to get on at least amicable terms. We both love Violet, she's what's important here."

"I don't trust you as far as I can hex you Malfoy. I will never be okay with you dating my sister. She's book smart but when it comes to people she's a horrible judge of character." He said glaring Draco down. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, Moony reached over and gave Harry a sharp smack across the back of his head.

"Harry James Potter, you'd do well to take a page out of your sisters book. Look at the people she surrounds herself with. Fred and George, incredibly brilliant wizards who without even passing their newts made a very successful business with your sister's help. Your sister got straight O's on her owls and you did not care. Draco is one of the best people she could surround herself with. He is brilliant. I saw his owl results, out of the 8 he took, he got 7 O's and 1 E. I have spent the last week with him and every second he is analyzing your sister, making sure she is comfortable and okay. You didn't even notice her not taking any food when we sat down. She has always been too thin for comfort and when I saw her in America, she had finally gained weight and finally looks healthy. I can only think to attribute that to Draco because I have seen the way he pushes food on to her." Moony said, lecturing him. "You on the other hand Harry, your character judgement is flawed at best. The amount of times your so called friend have abandoned you, have treated you badly, have treated your sister badly is appalling. You've followed the young Mr. Weasley's example of how to treat your sister and it's unacceptable."

"Honestly Harry, all of us older boys, even Percy have been appalled at how Ron treats Ginny, and in turn how you've started treating Violet." Fred piped up

"Remus you can't tell me that Dad, Mum or Sirius would approve of this." Harry shot back, ignoring Freddie.

"Your Parents and Sirius most certainly would not approve of how you treat Violet, you are correct." Remus responded " I told Draco this as well. Draco would not have been James' first choice for Violet but if Draco is who she wants to be with, then he would not have intervened. James would've watched the relationship like a hawk but upon realizing how much Draco loves you're sister he would've given his blessing to them. Just like I have on your father's behalf."

"Potter, I know I am not your first choice and honestly I am probably lower than your last choice to marry your sister. I know this is all coming very quickly but I love your sister more than my own life. I would do anything in my power to protect her from anything that may hurt her. She and I have been together for almost three years now and I know she is it for me. Violet is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's intelligent and beautiful and has made me a better person. I know I speak for both of us when I say we would like your blessing for Violet and I to marry." Draco said quickly. I refused to look at Harry as he sat silently.

"Violet is that what you want? Do you want to marry Malfoy?" Harry said quietly looking at me.

" More than anything. Draco is it for me. He treats me incredibly well and we're a team, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. The time we spent away gave us a glimpse of what our life together would, could be like and I loved it." I said honestly, finally looking at Harry. He looked at Remus and then around the table.

"I don't like it and you're right you're not even close to a choice I would make for people to marry my Violet but if it's what she wants, I'll give my blessing. I swear to Merlin Malfoy if you dare hurt my sister I promise you will regret the day you were born." Harry said looking at us. I let out a sigh of relief, it had been so rocky coming here and telling him everything. I expected a much larger freak out but I think being surrounded by the older Weasley's and getting chewed out by Moony had made him more accepting.

"I could show you the ring now Harry. He asked me two nights ago, after talking to Moony." I said quietly watching his face for another freak out. It never came so I reached up and unclasped the necklace, pulling the ring out of my shirt. I slipped it back into its rightful place on my left hand before showing Harry. He gave me a tired smile.

"If you're happy, I'm happy Vi. I'll deal with Ron, he's not going to give you two a hard time I promise." Harry told me

"Starshine I know it was your news to share but I did inform the other adults while you told Harry. Molly and Arthur do know." Moony told me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That's fine, less people I need to tell. I'm really tired though, it's almost 11." I said clutching Draco's hand as Molly bustled into the room, Bill Arthur and Fleur behind her.

"Kids it's about time you went to bed, I just sent Ron, Hermione and Ginny up as well. Draco, I initially set up space with Harry and Ron for you but if you're more comfortable you can always bunk with the twins. Where is your trunk?" She said.

"Draco you can stay with George and me we won't subject you to staying with Ronald." Fred said.

"My trunk is shrunken in Violets Ma'am." Draco said politely as we both got up. I walked over to the rest of the Weasleys saying my hellos to Arthur and Bill and giving Fleur a hug. Molly Ginny and Hermione were not her biggest fans or particularly kind to her but she's a great person.

"Well you'll have to get that. Fred why don't you go take the extra bed from Ron's room and move it. I'm sure one of the twins can enlarge your trunk. Now it's time for all of you to get to bed." She said leaving little room for argument. I walked over and gave Harry and Remus goodnight hugs before heading upstairs with Draco and George. I went into Ginny's room grabbing Draco's shrunken trunk from mine and put it down for George to enlarge. I stole a t- shirt out of it for me to sleep in before giving George a goodnight hug before he left the room. I gave Draco a kiss and a tight hug.

"I don't wanna sleep by myself." I said quietly holding on to him tightly.

"I know my love, you know where to find me if you need me. I think Mrs. Weasley will kill us if I stay here any longer." He said kissing my head before giving me one more kiss and heading up stairs to Fred and George's room. I changed quickly before going to the bathroom and getting in bed before Hermione and Ginny came back. I made it look like I was asleep when they came in and after a while I eventually drifted off by myself for the first time in six months.

In my dream I was back in the cemetery, watching Cedric die and being taunted by Edward Cullen and Voldemort again. This time they were threatening Harry Draco and Moony. For the first time in a long time I woke up screaming. I could hear a lot of voices speaking but I was still panicking. Harry tried to pick me up and hug me but it just made me freak out more until he finally moved and let Draco try. The second he touched me I curled up tightly to him crying into his shoulder. I could hear Molly ushering Ron, Fred and George out of the room. I could feel Draco picking me up and carrying me out of the room. I didn't care where we went as long as he didn't let go of me. Harry followed us downstairs along with Molly and Remus. Draco laid down on the couch with me still in his arms holding me tightly on his chest. I began to calm down a bit. I could tell the adults and Harry were watching us.

"Star what was your dream about?" Moony asked gently after a few minutes.

"Don't wanna talk about it." I said quietly.

"Draco are these nightmares normal?" He said directing his questions away from me.

"Since I've been with her in America not really. Maybe once every few weeks. But then again she was sleeping with me so that could've affected it." He responded rubbing his hand up and down my back as I started drifting off again.

"You two shared a bed?" Molly asked, sounding angry "And Dumbledore knew?"

"Yes Ma'am. The safe house we were in only had 2 bedrooms so we shared. Don't worry we did not do anything inappropriate." He said lying smoothly to appease the parents.

"Molly, don't worry about it. I trust Draco and Violet. Look at her, she's nearly asleep already. He makes her comfortable. I was in the room next to them for the last week and not once did she wake up from a nightmare when she slept next to him. Let them stay down here or with the twins. They're smart kids, they won't try anything" Moony said trying to convince Molly. It was surprising enough that she allowed Bill and Fleur to stay together with Charlie in the room.

"Mum, let Vi stay in our room, she needs to sleep and not have nightmares." Fred said from the stairs.

"Fine but only tonight. This will not be a regular thing." Molly said relenting. I woke up a little at this but didn't pay much attention as Draco picked me up again and started back to Fred and George's room.

"Remus can I talk to you before I go to bed?" Harry asked as we walked away, Molly and Fred following us up stairs. Draco laid down with me in his arms talking to me quietly and I was asleep within two minutes of us laying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> So everything is out in the open now. Ron Hermione and Ginny have an idea but haven't been told about Draco and Violet yet. Next Chapter Remus and Harry chat, Remus and the adults talk and Remus takes a trip to Hogwarts. What does Harry want to talk to Remus about? Also Christmas at the Burrow. Leave me suggestions and feed back. If you haven't noticed all my chapter titles are song lyrics, bonus points if you can figure out the songs (Its not hard).
> 
> ~R


	13. You had to do it all alone Make a living, make a home Must have been as hard as it could been

**Harry’s POV**  
December 19th 

I watched silently as Malfoy carried a nearly asleep Violet upstairs. Remus was seated in the chair so I took the seat on the couch across from him. 

“Remus we used to be so close. When I tried to calm her down tonight she hit and kicked me till I moved away. She took comfort from Malfoy over me.” I said feeling defeated.

“Why do you think that is?” He asked

“I don’t know. She stopped being clingy during fourth year. Before that Vi was always with me, usually sticking pretty close unless she was studying in the library. What changed? I just figured she got more comfortable at Hogwarts.” I asked

“From my understanding, you did.” Remus started. “You started pushing her away. I’ve spent hours talking to your sister, once you two got picked for the tournament you started pushing everyone away after you and Ron started fighting. That included your sister.”

I stared at him beginning to think. I thought about the days I would tell her to bugger off because I was annoyed with Malfoy or Ron. The days I wouldn’t talk to anyone except to snap at them, most people learned quickly to leave me alone but Violet always tried. I thought about the nights during fourth and fifth year when I told her to go back to her dorm when she came up to mine crying because she had a nightmare, even if I had one too and didn’t want to be alone. I realized that last year I got so wrapped up in talking to Sirius and running the DA that I barely spoke to her, I never checked in with her and I really never realized when she would disappear. I thought about how she’s barely gained weight since we got to Hogwarts, and while Madame Pomfrey has told me I’m still underweight, I have at least gotten closer to a healthy weight.  
“What else is on your mind, Harry. I honestly expected a bigger reaction to your sister dating Draco and some reaction to us letting her sleep in the same bed as him.” Remus said watching me.

“I don’t want to lose my sister.” I said quietly “If I yelled more than I did, I would be pushing her away further than I already have.”

“Cub, only you can help that. Tell me, what is Ron’s relationship with Ginny like? How does he treat Violet?” He asked.

“They don’t talk much and when they do it's mostly some sort of insulting each other. Sometimes he tries to be protective of her and she hexes him. He treats Violet like he treats Ginny, but that’s just how Ron is.” I explained

“Compared to Fred and George?”

“They get along pretty well, I’ve never seen her hex them, she goes to them when she needs something over Ron. Fred and George treat Vi like they treat Ginny” I answered

“What do you think the difference is?” He prompted.

“Fred and George are nicer to the girls and actually spend time with Ginny.” I said looking at him.

“Now do you think you’d have a better relationship with Violet if you acted like Fred or like Ron.” He continued to prompt

“Fred.” I said meekly, feeling like a scolded child.

“ I would agree with that assessment. I understand you love your friends, trust me mine made bad choices too, but you need to look at your family as well. Ron has a large caring family and that's great, but your family is small. It’s just you and Violet. Yes you have me and I love both of you dearly and you have the Weasley but it is just you and Violet left. Don’t break that bond because you will never get it back if you do. Violet loves you more than you know and if you break her heart and keep going down the path you’re on, you will lose her permanently.” He warned me. I shook my head.

“I don’t want that. She’s my twin and I don’t want to lose her. I love her so much and it killed me that I couldn’t help her tonight and had to watch Malfoy help her.” I said putting my head in my hands.

“Only you can change the path you’re on Harry. You and Violet had a very very close relationship and bond till 4th year. It will take a lot of rebuilding of trust and effort but I do think you can get that back. Trust me Violet was terrified to tell you about Draco because she didn’t want to lose you or have to choose between the two of you. He is good to her Harry, give him a chance and watch how happy your sister is. Now why don’t you get some sleep? I have plans to go to Hogwarts in the morning, I also plan to twist Dumbledore’s arm a bit and get permission for you and Violet to spend some time at my cottage over the break.” He told me. “Draco as well, before you ask.” 

I nodded at Remus, beginning my hike to Ron’s room. Once I hit my bed I lost myself in my thoughts. Violet was scared to tell me something. She was scared of me. My sister had never feared me before, we always told eachother everything, we had no secrets. It killed me to watch Malfoy comfort my sister where I could not. I glared at Ron’s sleeping form angry that I allowed myself to follow his footsteps in how he treats his family. Remus is right it's just Violet and I, it always has been and I can’t screw that up any more, not when I have a secret I’ve been keeping from Violet too. I need to tell her sooner or later and she needs to find out before anyone else does.

**REMUS POV**  
After our conversation I watched Harry begin the trek back to his bed. I stayed in my chair thinking about how much I wish Lily and James could be here, raising their kids and how I wish Sirius could still be here. Every minute we spent with Violet and Harry at Grimmauld place was overrun with people and busy so we didn’t get to know them as deeply as we wanted. Even my time at Hogwarts with them had been tainted with secrets and unknowns. They had no idea I was Violet’s godfather when I was Professor Lupin. I see so much of Lily and James in Violet and Harry, but I don’t want to let them make the same mistakes as their parents. I can’t wait to take them to the cottage and get to know the kids, my kids away from the opinions of Molly Weasley and the influence of her son on Harry. I made my way to bed, already exhausted from the stress of meeting with Dumbledore and all of Violet’s professors tomorrow as well as the conversation I will be having with Molly about taking the kids to the cottage. I left for Hogwarts early the next morning, flooing directly into Dumbledore’s office.

“Mr. Lupin what a pleasant surprise! I take your trip to America to pick up the young Miss. Potter and Mr. Malfoy went well?” He said putting his paperwork to the side.

“ Violet and Draco are home and adjusting. They were nothing I didn’t expect when we were in America but that is not why I am here. I want to speak to you as well as all of Violet’s professors. Today.” I said not in the mood for his pleasantries.   
“What’s wrong Remus? Why do you want to speak to the faculty?” He inquired.

“ I am unhappy with my Goddaughter’s education and plan to speak to her teachers about it Albus.” I said waiting for him to send for my past colleagues. 

“ Remus with all due respect you are not Miss Potter’s guardian. I see no reason for you to speak with her professors.” Dumbledore said

“ With all due respect Albus, that's bullshit and you know it. You placed her with muggles who treated her worse than dirt when it was written clear as day in James and Lily’s will that Violet and Harry were to come into Sirius and I’s care in the event of their death. In the event one of us was unavailable both children would go with whoever was available. I will be speaking to Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinestra and Slughorn today about my Goddaughter and Harry. I would like you to summon them now please.” I said glaring him down. Albus looked like he wanted to fight more but sent off six notes summoning the professors. I took a seat and glared Dumbledore down while we waited. Shortly after the requested professors came in. 

“Albus what is this about?” Minerva asked, looking between Albus and I.

“Mr. Lupin would like to speak to you all in regards to Mr and Miss Potter.” He said conjuring enough chairs for the professors to sit. 

“Snape what did Violet get on her OWLS for potions?” I asked standing looking at him.

“Miss Potter achieved an O in my class, one of 3 students in her year to do so.” 

“Minerva, what did Violet get for transfiguration?”

“ She achieved an O.” Minerva responded

“Filius?” I asked turning to Flitwick

“O” He answered

“Pomona?” I asked

“O” She responded

“Aurora?” I said turning to her  
“O” She answer

“Albus, what did Violet get on her Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Divination OWLS?” I asked turning back to him as I had only requested her current professors. 

“She received O’s on all of them Remus. Why does this matter?” He questioned. 

“So please correct me if I am wrong, but that would put Violet at the top of the 6th years with 10 straight O’s compared to Miss Granger’s 9 O’s and 1 E and Mr Malfoy’s 9 O’s and 1 E?” I pushed

“I suppose so. Why does this matter?” He asked again

“Because Violet has been passed up for Prefect for two years now even though she has top grades for her year. She has expressed to me always hearing how Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are tied for the top spot in their year when she has achieved higher grades than both of them.” I said getting irritated. “I would like to know why.” 

“ Miss Potter simply isn’t cut out for being a prefect.” Albus said “Lemon drop?”

“That is bullshit Albus and you know it. You made Ronald Weasley a prefect for Merlin’s sake. You made James Potter Head Boy. Violet is more than cut out to be Prefect if not Head Girl. She is smart and cautious and tries to lead her brother and his friends in the right direction. You and I can fight about this later. What I want to know from the professors is why my goddaughter has constantly been compared to her brother and made to feel like she wasn’t good enough.” I said turning to them. I know Pomona and Filius most likely were not the problem but they needed to be a part of this conversation as long as Violet was still in their class. 

“Remus what do you mean?” Minerva asked

“I mean it is expected for Violet to get straight O’s, perfect grades but it is perfectly acceptable for Harry to get a Dreadful on his OWLS. No one expects more from him but you all expect the best and then some from Violet.” I said, increasingly irritated. 

“ Honestly Lupin, what does she expect a gold medal?” Snape sneered. 

“Severus I understand you hate Violet because she’s a carbon copy of Lily and you never got over your obsessive crush on Lily Potter but as a teacher the least you could do was tell Violet she’s doing a good job when she is one of 3 students to achieve an O on your OWLS.” I said glaring at him. “All of you could at least check in with Violet and let her know she’s doing well and make sure she’s not killing herself over your classes. Don’t expect more from her than you expect from the rest of the student’s just because she’s supposed to be the Golden Girl chosen one. She loves to learn and you’re all slowly killing that love.” I said turning my anger on the rest of them.

“Remus we didn’t.” Minerva started

“Minerva let me finish. When I picked Violet up she told me she wanted to come back because she missed learning here but she didn’t want to come back to the expectations you all put on her. She feels like she had to be Little Miss Perfect but she is not good enough to be a Prefect even though Prefect behavior is expected of her. When term starts again I want to hear of ALL of you checking in with Violet and going over your expectations. Be realistic, she’s not Lily and she does not control Harry. Harry’s grades are not her responsibility. While you're at it, it wouldn’t hurt to push Harry to do better. Violet is just as good at Quidditch as Harry, it wouldn’t hurt for her to run a few practices and play a few matches until he gets his grades up.” I finished taking my seat again.

“We didn’t know Violet felt like that Remus and I apologize, She’s a brilliant girl.” Pomona told me as the other professors agreed. 

“I will personally speak to the Potter twins when the term starts Remus, and I will keep contact with you on both their progress.” Minerva told me. None of the other professors spoke up. 

“Thank you all for attending this Parent-Teacher conference, you all may depart.” Dumbledore said after a few minutes. 

“What reason do you have for denying her prefect? She’s a model student, always willing to help others and tries to keep her brother out of trouble.” I asked him once the professors departed. 

“It simply meant more to Miss. Granger.” Dumbledore said

“Bullshit. You knew it would mean the world to Violet, she has done everything in her power to make her parents proud since she’s been here and following in Lily’s footsteps would mean the world to her. You wanted to boost Hermione’s ego. You wanted to knock Violet down a bit more because you want her to follow you blindly.” I said, he didn’t respond.

“ You don’t want to answer me, fine. Here is what’s going to happen. I am going to go back to the Burrow. I am going to pick Violet and Draco up and take them to my cottage. Harry will be more than welcome to come with us. We will stay there till Christmas, at which time we will go back to the Burrow and spend Christmas with the Weasleys. The Children will be welcome to go to the burrow as they are invited, and contingent on their behavior, the Weasley children will be welcome at the cottage. After Christmas we will return to the cottage. Two days before the start of term we will take a day trip to Diagon Alley so Draco, Harry and Violet can restock for the term then I will bring them to Kings Cross to come back here for term.” I told him

“Remus you can go to the cottage, the Potters and Mr Malfoy will be staying with the Weasleys.” He said not looking at me.

“Maybe you misunderstood me Albus. The twins will be coming with me as will Draco. If I need to go to Gringotts with the twins and get custody I will. There is still a copy of Lily and James’ will in the Vault and you know the goblins will transfer custody without a second thought based on the custody clause of that will. I will let them spend the required two weeks at the Dursleys in the summer to keep the blood wards active but I will be checking on them daily until I can take them home.” I told him.

“ As long as you do not invoke custody I will allow them to go to the cottage.” He relented.

“ I expect weekly updates, Albus, on both of the kids. And if I even get a whisper of you breaking our agreement, trying to send them back to the Burrow or wherever else you can think of, I will invoke custody. For now I accept the terms and I will be going to the Burrow to pick up my children. They may have lost James, Lily and Sirius but they still have me. You will not be pushing me around anymore when it comes to my children Albus.” I told him as I walked to the floo and went back to the Burrow as soon as I finished speaking.

Once I entered the Burrow, Violet and Draco were lounging in the living room with Charlie Bill and Fleur. Draco was discussing potions with Bill and Charlie while Fleur and Violet were discussing weddings. When she saw me Violet came over and gave me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“Morning Starshine, how are you doing?” I asked 

“I’m okay Moony, where did you go? You weren’t here when I woke up.” She said looking at me. I sighed, right now I was the only adult in her life that she really trusts.

“I went to Hogwarts, to talk to Dumbledore and the professors. I need to talk to Molly and Arthur then we’ll be heading to my cottage okay Star?” I told her gently. 

“Okay Moony. Fleur and I have been looking at bridal magazines, Harry’s outside playing quidditch with Fred George and Ron. Gin and Hermione are watching.” She told me before going back over to Draco, who wrapped an arm around her not breaking his conversation with the boys as she took a magazine from Fluer pointing out something she liked. I smiled at them before walking into the kitchen. 

“Morning Molly, Arthur.” I said as I entered. 

“There you are Remus! We were wondering where you went when we didn’t see you at breakfast.” Molly said as she bustled around the kitchen starting lunch. It was only 10 am but when you feed the army Molly does I guess she never stops cooking. 

“Sorry Molly, I left around 8 to meet with Dumbledore. I just got back. All the kids were still sleeping when I left. I’m guessing you had no issues with Violet and Draco?” I asked

“No issues, you were right they didn’t try anything, but it's still not something I’m going to let happen all the time.” She said looking at me.

“Molly, Dumbledore gave me permission to take the kids to the cottage so you won’t need to worry about that. In any event Draco and Violet are engaged anyway.” I said gently waiting for the explosion. 

“What do you mean Dumbledore gave you permission to take the kids to the cottage?” She asked, stopping what she was doing to look at me as Arthur put his paper down.

“Molly I mean I am taking Violet and Draco and hopefully Harry to my cottage. We will come for Christmas but I’ll be spending the break with my kids at my cottage.” I told her.

“Like hell you will. Those kids are as good as mine Remus, I’ve looked out for Violet and Harry since they were 11.” She said

“Molly the kids will be coming with me. I will give Harry the choice but Draco and Violet want to go to the cottage. It's too crowded here for them and it makes Violet anxious. Violet and Harry also need a place to rebuild their relationship. Unfortunately it is not up to you where the Potter Twins go right now so the kids will be coming to the cottage, they’re my kids based on what James and Lily wanted.” I said standing my ground.

“Remus, the children will be staying here. You’re welcome to spend time with them here and that's it. I’ve been like a mother to them and they are as good as my kids.” She said

“Molly, they are coming with me. You can fight Dumbledore and I as much as you want but I will invoke custody if I have to. If you have been so much like a mother to them why haven’t you praised Violet for her O.W.L.S? I know a copy of her grades   
came here with Harry’s. Violet said you barely gave them a second look but praised Harry and Ron to high Heavens over their less than stellar grades. You’re a mother you don’t get to cherry pick which kids are worthy of your praise, if anything you should’ve been praising Violet for straight O’s and lecturing Harry and Ron over the D’s on their OWLS.” I told her. She glared at me.

“Don’t you tell me how to be a parent Remus Lupin, you know nothing about raising kids.” She told me.

“I know you’re meant to praise kids when they do well, not when they fail tests. I know you’re meant to not favor any of your children because it makes the others feel less then, especially when it comes to twins. I know more than you think Molly. Now if you’ll excuse me I will be taking MY children home. We will see you Friday for Christmas.” I said walking outside before she could answer. Upon arriving at the makeshift quidditch pitch they had set up, I called Harry down.

“Hey Remus what’s up?” He asked, landing near me. Ron, Fred and George landed as well waiting for the game to start up again. I noted the black eye Ronald was sporting and made a mental note to ask Harry about it later.

“Hi Harry, I just spoke to Dumbledore and got permission to take you, Vi and Draco to the cottage. Is that something you want? Violet and Draco already said they would like to go but it is your choice.” I told him

“I want to come, I want to spend time with Vi.” He told me after less than a second of thinking.

“Go collect your trunk then, we’ll be leaving shortly.We’ll come back for Christmas otherwise we’re going to have family time. You’re welcome to come here as you’re invited and to invite your friends to the cottage. I’m going to go collect your sister while you say bye to Ron okay?” I told him, after he confirmed I headed back in and sent Violet and Draco to get their things as well. Fifteen minutes later we were all standing in the living room of my cottage. 

“Ground rules, Tell me when you’re leaving the cottage, tell me if something is wrong, tell me if you need something. We have a few acres around here but we are still in a muggle village. There's a stream behind the cottage, you can go that far without permission please don’t go out past the front gate without letting me know because those are the ward lines, the stream to the gate. I’m going to be pretty lenient with you guys, just keep me informed and let me know if you need something. Room wise, I am going to let Violet and Draco stay together this week, but next week I want you two to work on sleeping apart before you go back to Hogwarts. So Harry you’ll have your own room this week and share with Draco next week.” I told the kids. “ All the bedrooms are upstairs, top of the stairs and take a left is my room, you all will go to the right, Harry your room is on the left and Violet’s is on the right. The bathroom you three will share is at the top of the stairs, go get settled then we’ll go into town to do the food shop.” I told them, sending them off before collapsing on the couch. Fourteen years ago I never thought I’d have my kids in my house, but I’ll never stop fighting for them. 

***Violet’s POV That morning ***  
I woke up wrapped securely in Draco’s arms. He was rubbing my back gently with one hand and had a book in the other. I could see Fred and George’s beds were empty and the bedroom door was open. I snuggled my face closer against Draco as he chuckled softly. 

“Morning Princess, How’d you sleep?” He asked, kissing my head as I whined not ready to wake up. He let out a chuckle and rubbed my back.

“Love, it's time to get up, it's 8:30, Fred just said Mrs Weasley’s going to start raging soon if everyones not up.”I groaned and pulled myself up sitting up on my elbow. I knew Draco was right and I really didn’t want to listen to Molly screaming this morning. 

“Get dressed babe, I’m gonna go get ready, meet me at Ginny’s room and we can go down together. I love you.” I said pulling myself out of the warmth of the bed before leaning down to give Draco a sweet kiss. I made my way down to Ginny’s room relieved to see that it was empty. I changed into Draco’s quidditch sweater that I briefly wore yesterday and a pair of leggings. I threw my long wild red hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of cozy socks. There was a knock at the door when I was putting my pajamas in my trunk.

“Come in!” I called, Draco came in and wrapped his arms around my waist as I finished up.

“I love seeing you in my clothes with my engagement ring on your finger Love.” He said dropping a kiss on my neck. I smiled.

“I’m glad you like seeing me in your clothes because I love stealing them. And good luck getting this ring off my finger. I love it too much.” I said turning around and giving him a kiss. “Now lets go before Molly actually comes looking for us.” 

I twisted my fingers with his before pulling him toward the stairs. I could hear the sound of breakfast downstairs, it was rare Molly had a near full house but when it happened it was loud. I gripped Draco’s hand a little tighter getting more anxious the closer we got. I knew Harry was as okay as he could be about it but that didn’t mean his friends were. Harry’s face lit up as I entered the room and I was relieved to see the two open spots at the table were between Bill and Harry. I sat next to Harry with Draco next to Bill. Ron looked up and rolled his eyes as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. I grabbed an apple and began to cut it up as Draco got some food. He shot me a look, I knew he wanted me to eat more but I don’t think I can. No one tried to engage us in conversation which I was thankful for. I noticed Moony wasn’t there and resigned to ask Molly later where he went. I could tell Ron was quietly bickering with Harry about me though.

“He’s already got her wearing bloody Slytherin colors mate.” He hissed at Harry once his plate was empty.

“Ronald, if you’re going to talk about my Fiance, I’d prefer you said it to my face not to my brother.” I said putting extra emphasis on the word fiance. I put my knife down and the apple on my plate. 

“Your Fiance” He said nearly spitting the word out “Already took away any Gryffindor pride you had.” 

“I have plenty of house pride Ronald. I just happen to enjoy wearing my Fiance’s clothes. Honestly if House Pride is whatever you do, I don’t want it.” I said staring at him.

“Its really funny how quickly you put aside everything your little boyfriend has done since we started school.” He sneered

“Or I realized we were children who GREW UP? Either way any fights that happened between you and Draco or Harry and Draco were BOTH of your faults. I was always around no matter how much you ignored me, any fight that happened was because the three of you egged each other on and that's where the fights started. Trust me I’ve given Draco plenty of earfulls over your fights.” I shot back

“ That's besides the point. Your little snake fiance has to be up to something. No way he’d be with you if he wasn’t. Everyone knows he’s had a marriage contract with Pansy Parkinson since birth.” Ron spat. I wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and slap him. Molly was in the kitchen with Arthur but the rest of the adults at the table stopped eating and chatting choosing to watch us. 

“My Snake Fiance? That's rich considering he treats me better than anyone in Gryffindor ever has. In case you didn’t know Ronald, Draco got DISOWNED because he wants to be with me. This isn’t some information grab or any other bullshit reason. He’s not a spy. Draco wants to be with me and he is braver than you will ever be.” I said glaring.

“Bullshit, purebloods don’t change. He’s here looking for some information and to break down our defenses. As soon as the war picks up he’s going to jump sides.” He said glaring right back. I saw Hermione putting a hand on his arm trying to get him to calm down. 

“Ronald, you're a real prick, you know that? Instead of talking to my Fiance you sit belittling him and holding his parents choices against him. He was set to be marked by the Dark Lord but chose to ask for help instead. Grow up. You’re not perfect, honestly you could do to take a few pages out of Draco’s book.” I seethed. 

“Violet come the end of this war, you’re going to be left broken hearted because Malfoy will go back to Parkinson and live their happy little rich pureblood life and Harry won’t be here to catch you, he’ll be busy starting his own family and doing the auror training with me. Leave before that happens.” He shot back. 

“And that's where we step in. Ron out. Now.” Fred seethed standing up and dragging Ron outside. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I bolted out of the room. I couldn’t show weakness in front of them, it wasn’t a choice.I was almost to the stairs when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

“Shhhh Vi, I got you, I’m not going anywhere I promise. He’s wrong about us, I’m not going anywhere I love you more than you can imagine. Shh my love I have you.” Draco said soothingly as he turned me so my front was pressed against his chest. I started sobbing hard once I was securely in his arms. Every piece of insecurity that I’d spent the last almost 3 years pushing down and working through Ron had just thrown in my face. Draco reached down and picked me up, carrying me up to Ginny's room and sitting on the bed intended for me, holding me close and soothing me as I cried. We stayed curled up there til Harry came in. 

***Harry’s POV Breakfast time ****

I watched Ron get dragged out of the room by Fred and Violet run out of the room, Draco following close behind. I was torn between my anger at Ron and my concern for Violet. I chose to follow the rest of the guys outside to yell at Ron, I figured Violet wouldn’t want to be crowded right now.

“What the hell is your problem?? How Dare you say that to my sister?” I yelled storming over to Ron and pushing him. 

“What the Hell is your problem? How can you be okay with your sister dating that snake let alone marrying him?” He shouted, pushing me back.

“I’m not about to let my prejudices push my sister away. I’m not you, I actually want my sister in my life! How dare you tell her I wouldn’t be there if Malfoy hurts her” I yelled back.

“You’re not her keeper Harry, you don’t need to do everything for her.” He said and I snapped and punched Ron in the face. I felt arms pulling me back away from Ron. I looked over my shoulder and saw the long hair indicative of Charlie. 

“Harry relax, we’re all pissed at Ron right now, killing him won’t help anything.” Charlie said quietly, not releasing me yet. “I’ll let you go when I’m confident you won’t kill him.” I watched Fred, George and Bill lay into Ron about how he treats all of them and Ginny. After a minute or two Charlie released me and joined in with the other Weasley siblings. 

“Ron what you said was way out of line, when you’re ready to apologize come find me, Violet and Malfoy. You don’t talk to my sister like that because I will ALWAYS choose her over everyone else.” I said turning and walking into the house. I made my way through the house nodding at Ginny, Hermione and Fleur who were still at the table, unsure what to do. I started up the stairs, hearing voices coming from Ginny’s room, I went in hesitantly. I saw Malfoy sitting on Violet’s bed with a lap full of Vi, who seemed to be crying but working towards calming down.

“Hey how is she?” I asked him keeping my voice calm

“She’s calming down, Weasley’s words did a number on her.” He said as he continued to rub her back. I felt so helpless, two years ago it would’ve been me helping Violet calm down after a freak out but now she barely wants to let me near her. 

“He’s wrong Vi, I’m not going anywhere. Ron’s being a right Prat. I’m not going to push you away again. I promise.” I said loud enough for her to hear me. I want nothing more than to hug her but I thought it might be a bad idea after her nightmare last night.   
“You don’t control Ron, you couldn’t anticipate him saying all that nasty stuff.” Violet said quietly. She slid off Malfoys lap and chose to curl up into his side so she could look at me when she spoke. Her face was red and puffy from the tears and it broke my heart. 

“I feel bad Vi. It should’ve never gotten that far, he has no right to judge your relationship with Malfoy. I want to do my best to understand your relationship and support you.” I said looking at her. She got up and came over to me, wrapping her arms tight around my middle. 

“You couldn’t have stopped him Harry, it's not your fault.” She said as I wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug. 

“Why don’t we go down stairs? I’m sure Fleur will talk about weddings with you.” I said after we broke the hug.

“Yea, we’ll be down soon, I need a few more minutes, but you go make sure Fred and George haven’t murdered Ron.” She said returning to the bed and curling into Draco. I made my way downstairs where I was roped into a quidditch game with the twins and Ron who Mrs. Weasley forced us to let play.

***Violet’s POV At the Cottage***

We listened to Moony explain the rules he expected us to follow before we headed upstairs. Locating our room was ridiculously simple and upon opening the door it felt comfortable. A queen sized bed with a canopy sat comfortably in the middle with a light gold bedspread on it. There were small maroon accents throughout the room. On one wall sat a large cream dresser with a big mirror on it and there was a large walk-in closet on the other. One of the walls had an alcove with a window. Inside the alcove was a beautiful sitting area that I could see myself curling up in to read on a rainy day. Draco refused to let me bring my trunk up so after dropping his he went back for mine. There was a knock on the door frame.

“You can come in, Moony.” I said, giving him a small smile.

“You can do whatever you’d like, to this room. I got this cottage around the time you were born, Sirius helped me pick it out. This was always intended to be a bedroom for you. I anticipated having you over for many sleepovers at Uncle Moony’s but life didn’t turn out like that. Either way, you’re here now, I want you to decorate it however you want. Violet, you’ll always have a home here, you can come here for breaks from Hogwarts and after you turn 17 this summer I would love to have you here. I have to let you spend 2 weeks at the Dursley’s this summer to keep you safe but I will be there everyday checking in on you.” Moony said. I smiled at him.

“I’d really like to stay here a while. Maybe tonight you and I can talk about a few projects I’d like to do?” I asked

“I’d love that Starshine, maybe you can tell me about this morning?” He said smiling back at me. I nodded “Okay then, I’m going to go talk to Harry, let's meet down stairs in an hour and we can go food shopping to stock up the house.” 

I watched Moony slip out of the room as Draco dropped my trunk on the floor. He closed the door before coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me. I relaxed into the hug before allowing myself to be pulled towards the bed. Draco sat himself against the headboard and pulled me into his lap. 

“Baby we need to unpack.” I said quietly, making no effort to move.

“Let’s relax for fifteen minutes then we can unpack. You’ve had a rough morning my love.” He said kissing my head

“Remus wants me to stay here for a while. Like school breaks and summers til I’m done with school.” I said quietly

“How do you feel about that love?” Draco asked

“It makes me feel good. Like I could have a real home. I want us to get our own place and all that but at the same time I’ve never had a home where the adults took a genuine interest in me like Moony does. Like I could be safe here. I want to feel safe, like we felt in America.” I said.

“Darling we can get our own place whenever you want. If you want to stay here for a bit that's fine too. I’m not going to pressure you into anything my love. How are you feeling now that you’ve had some time to process this morning more?” He asked

“Nervous. Like I felt when we started dating. This morning it was like Ron threw every insecurity I have back in my face. It was as if he knew the exact things to say to get under my skin and make me question everything. I hate feeling this way.” I whispered. Draco tightened his arms around me.

“I was so livid at Weasley, if your brother hadn’t punched him I would’ve. Violet I’m not going anywhere, no ulterior motives, I just want to be happy with you for the rest of our lives. The only way you’d get rid of me is if you sent me away. I love you more than my own life Vi.” He said kissing my head.

“I love you too Dray, more than anything.” I said curling up.

“Lets get some unpacking done lovely.” He said releasing his grip on me. For the next forty minutes we unpacked the trunk into the closet and dresser. I knew we’d be packing again in less than two weeks but I think a lot of these outfits will be staying here, not a lot of opportunity to wear them at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the longest chapter clocking in at almost 7,000 words. I need to know are long chapters that take a week to write preferable or would you prefer shorter chapters multiple times a week? What projects do you think Violet wants to do? Did you like the Multiple POVs this chapter? Please leave reviews because I love reading them. Leave any predictions!!! Next Chapter will be Christmas and the rest of the vacation including a trip to Diagon Alley.
> 
> ~~R


	14. I can't wait to come home for Christmas

***Violet POV***

After about an hour Remus yelled up for us to meet him downstairs. I grabbed my thick coat from the bottom of my trunk where it hadn't been removed from and walked down stairs with Draco following. His ice prince demeanor had melted a bit around Remus, no where near how low it got around me but he wasn't as rigid but with Harry there that act was in full swing. We all gathered at the front door.

"I haven't lived here in over a year so we need to do a full restock. I also don't have a muggle car because it's only a ten minute walk to the shops. I want you kids to pick out things you actually want to eat, and I do have a list of things we need to get to stock the house. Go grab scarves and gloves if you want them." He told us. I went up the stairs quickly, stealing one of Draco's scarves and bringing down the other for him along with gloves for both of us. I also grabbed my purse that I had forgotten. We walked quickly to the store fighting off the cold and once we started walking around I could tell Harry was uncomfortable.

"Get stuff you like to eat, Moony isn't Petunia, he won't yell at you." I whispered in his ear. By the time we were done Harry had loosened up and even chose a few snacks. We rushed home again fighting off the cold, once we arrived and dropped the bags in the kitchen there was an owl pecking at the window. I quickly let it in and gave it a few treats in exchange for the three letters tied around its leg.

"There's a letter for each of us, from school." I said handing one to Draco and one to Harry. Moony came behind me as I opened mine.

"Dear Miss Potter,

It is with great pleasure the faculty and I invite you to the 2nd annual Yule Ball, December 24th 2005. This Ball is intended for 4th years and above.

Please respond no later than December 21st so we may arrange your arrival to Hogwarts. Students will be staggered in their arrivals with the first starting at 1 pm. Students with early arrival times are encouraged to get ready at the castle in their dorms. The ball will begin promptly at 6 pm. Departures will begin at 10:00 pm and be done by age. Families with more than one student may respond with only one letter.

All the Best,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster"

I reread the letter a few times to make sure I understood it. I handed it to Moony so he could read it properly. I turned to start putting away groceries as the guys looked around at each other.

"Vi do you want to go?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

" I don't know, do you? Are we going separately or are we going to break the news to the school?" I asked, putting the bag in my hand down.

"Whatever you want to do. We can tell them we can go separately or we don't have to go at all." He said

"I mean if we told them at the ball, we could escape after a few hours we wouldn't be stuck with the rest of the student body for term and they could have time to process without seeing us and without us having to see them." I said leaning against the counter. "Harry are you going?"

"I think I'll go if you guys go. I'm indifferent." He said watching us.

"I think you kids should go. Hogwarts doesn't throw dances often and you kids won't have this chance much longer." Moony threw in. I looked at Draco hoping he'd make a decision.

"Darling, It's up to you. I think we should go, you're right, getting telling everyone out of the way before term would be a good idea because we won't have to deal with them after. You already have a dress, might as well use it." He said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Let's do it then, Moony are you sure you're okay being alone on Christmas eve?" I asked him.

"We'll have plenty of Christmas Eve's Starshine, you go have fun." He told me, I smiled at him.

"Write to your friends, they are to tell no one about Draco and I, let us do it." I told Harry. I grabbed a piece of parchment out of the built in desk in the nook in the kitchen and wrote a letter back to Dumbledore accepting the invitation for Harry, Draco and I.

"Out all of you, go do guy things while I make dinner." I said ushering them out of the kitchen once the letter got sent out. The boys dispersed and I started on a quick dinner for the four of us. As I was peeling vegetables Moony came in.

"I can help Star, you're the child here you don't have to make dinner." He told me

"I want to, I've been making dinner at Charlie's for months and years before that at Petunia's. I like to cook. What are Dray and Harry doing? I don't want them killing each other." I said

"They're playing Wizard's chess in the den. What projects did you want to talk about darling?" He asked

"Draco's going to kick Harry's ass at chess. And I want to fix the cottage and the manor Moony." I told him as I started chopping vegetables.

"Your parent's cottage? Potter Manor?" He asked

"Yes I want to fix both of them if we can. I know we inherited some properties from Sirius being the Black Family Heir but I don't want any of them and I know we inherited the Godric's Hollow Cottage that Mum and Daddy died in and the Manor Daddy grew up in. I want to fix them up, I was thinking we could keep Godric's Hollow for small family holidays and the Manor for larger gatherings. Just to keep Harry and I from fighting over Godric's Hollow. I'm sure they're in disarray from Godric's Hollow getting destroyed and Potter Manor not being touched in 18 years." I said "Money's not an object Moony, Harry and I have more than we could spend in six lifetimes."

"I can look into it. Potter Manor was always absolutely beautiful. Let me contact a few people and see what we can do. Do you just want to restore them or do something else?" He asked

"Just restore them," I said. I finished cooking dinner in a comfortable silence with Moony who eventually got up and set the table. "I'm going to go get Dray and Harry. Do you want to bring the pot to the table?"

I walked into the living room seeing Harry losing the chess game miserably. I watched them for a moment, neither were fighting or visibly angry at each other which was a good sign. Within 2 moves Draco had decapitated Harry's king thus ending the game.

"Guys dinner time." I said with a smile. "Never play chess with him Harry, I'm the only person who's beat him in years."

The guys followed me into the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Dinner was a very quiet affair, Harry volunteered to clean up as Moony, Draco and I retired into the living room again. Draco reset the board for us to play our own match as Moony pulled out his paper. I smiled at Draco as I took a seat across from him. We played in a peaceful silence til Harry joined us.

"How did the two of you happen?" He asked

"He found my hiding spot in the library at the beginning of fourth year. Started showing up there a few times a week and we'd study silently together which turned into talking that turned into him coming daily and us becoming friends. Eventually he asked me on a date and we had our first date in the room of requirements around mid october." I answered, destroying Draco's rook.

"How'd you guys do it without anyone catching on." He questioned

"I mean Ron flat out ignores me all the time, Ginny and I aren't close, Hermione is preoccupied paying attention to you and Ron. Fred and George did notice me disappearing all the time but couldn't catch me without the map and you didn't check the map enough to catch me. Honestly you didn't even notice when I took the map and you gave me the cloak whenever I asked no questions asked. You're not super observant. I'm not too sure about Draco's friends but they never caught us. Only people to catch us were Fred and Hagrid. Dumbledore knew because he has the portraits reporting back to him at all times and I'm near positive that Snape knows but Draco won't confirm it. Snape started being slightly less evil towards me after Dray and I got together." I answered, taking out a few more of Draco's pieces.

"If you guys got together before the first Yule Ball why didn't Draco take you?" He asked

"Because that would've been a total catastrophe. You would've flipped out, basically the entire school would've freaked out. Draco's parents would've known within the hour, which they still don't know about us. It was easier to go with Freddie because I know there are no romantic feelings between Fred and I and Draco knew it too." I answered, finishing the game with Draco by decapitating his King. "I win babe."

Moony looked up and laughed at us and Harry was trying to hide a smile. I laughed as Draco ran a hand through his usually tidy hair. He was beginning to loosen up around my family and I enjoyed that.

"Want to go again?" He asked

"Reset it. Harry what's assigned for over winter holidays?" I turned asking him more questions.

" Uh um I don't really know. Hermione usually yells at Ron and I on the train about if we did it. Remember?" He asked

"I usually tune her out so I didn't really notice. I'll owl professor McGonagall and see if she can let us know." I said. Draco and I continued to play a few more rounds of chess and answering questions from Harry before deciding to start getting ready for bed. We made our way upstairs, feeling exhausted from the stress of this morning and the amount of time spent with my brother.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we go to bed, okay my love?" Draco said, dropping a kiss on my head.

"Go for it babe." I said slipping one of his shirts on before climbing into bed with one of my novels. Draco left the room closing the door behind him and shortly after came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called as Harry poked his head in.

"This a bad time? We can talk tomorrow?" He asked

"You can come in and sit if you want to talk,Harry, I don't bite." I said putting my book down on the nightstand. He came and took a seat on the end of the bed.

"I missed you Vi." He said not looking at me.

"I missed you too Har, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Draco and I, I wanted to but it never felt like the right time." I said gesturing for him to come sit next to me. Eventually he did and I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay Vi, I understand the feeling….Vi I have to tell you something." He said quietly

"What's wrong, big brother? You can tell me anything." I said shifting a bit so I could look at him.

"Vi I'm...I'm gay." He said quietly refusing to look at me. I could see a few tears going down his face. I got up on my knees, kneeling on the bed in front of him and taking his chin into my hand making him look at me.

"Harry James, you are my twin, my built in best friend. I do not care. You can love whoever you want to love. I'll be by your side whenever you want to tell other people. All I care about is that you are happy and he treats you well." I said letting his face go and pulling him into a hug. Neither of us noticed Draco start coming into the room and subsequently leaving the room. I hugged Harry tight as he cried into my shoulder. He pulled away after a few minutes, wiping his eyes. "You okay Har?" I asked, moving to sit back in my original spot leaning on him.

"Yea I'm okay Vi." He said quietly leaning his head on mine.

"Who else knows?" I asked "How long have you known?"

" No one knows, I've known since 4th year, after the Yule Ball." He answered.

"Do you want to talk about it more?" I asked

"Not really. Not right now." He said.

"Are you really okay with Draco and I getting married?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think I'd be okay with anyone marrying you. But I'm not angry like I was, we talked today a bit while we played chess and he isn't as bad as I thought. He really loves you Vi and that's all I can ask for." He said kissing the top of my head. "You're my baby sister and I will always want to protect you."

"Harry, let's promise to never keep secrets from each other again. It never turns out good." I said curling up closer to him. He nodded against my head and started playing with my hair as I started falling asleep curled against him. When we lived with the Dursleys this was so normal for us, the cupboard was cold and we had to keep warm. Then when we went to Hogwarts, I didn't sleep well by myself or I would have nightmares which lead to many nights sneaking into his dorm and finding comfort from my big brother until he started pushing me away in fourth year. I barely noticed Draco poking his head in and the quiet conversation that was had between him and Harry before Draco took Harry's spot on the bed. Either way I curled up to Draco and fell into a deep sleep.

The next few days went by similarly. Moony's cottage was much quieter than the Burrow, so our days were filled with books, chess games and talking. It had been too cold out to use the makeshift quidditch pitch that was in the backyard. Moony told us many stories about our parents and Sirius. Harry told us what had been going on at Hogwarts while we were gone and Draco and I told them more about what it was like in America. On the 22nd we received another letter from Hogwarts informing us all 3 of us would be flooing into Professor McGonagall's office at 1:30 on the 24th and departing the same way at 11:15.

On December 23rd we went out all together to get a Christmas tree and decorations for the tree. Moony told us how he had never decorated the cottage because it was too painful for him.

"Moony is Dora coming for Christmas?" I asked as we wandered around the tree lot.

"No Starshine, actually, Dora and I decided to split up. It just wasn't working for the two of us." He told me as we walked.

"Moony I'm so sorry. I hope it wasn't because of the order or Harry and I." I said taking his hand.

"Star I don't want you worrying about things like that. Dora and I are adults and it just wasn't working that's all. How about this tree?" He said redirecting the conversation. Draco and Harry were a few steps behind us talking about quidditch.

"I like that one. Lets get it." I responded "Guys can you carry this one to the front so we can pay?"

Draco and Harry halted their conversation and grabbed the tree, carrying it up to the register. We paid for it quickly before walking a ways away from the lot so Moony could shrink it down and put it in his pocket while we got decorations in a different shop. We enjoyed shopping for decorations, getting a selection of baubles and other more personal ornaments like an engagement one for Draco and I. We spent the evening playing Christmas carols and decorating the new Christmas tree.

"When your parents died, I never thought I would have you two here, decorating for holidays with me. I thought Dumbledore was right and you'd be better off with your Aunt and Uncle. I wish I fought harder to keep the two of you with me and to keep Sirius with us." Moon said, pulling me into him as we looked at the tree.

"Why didn't you?" I asked leaning into him

"Dumbledore assured me that Petunia would take very good care of you and Harry and I would be able to see you. I spent the first year trying until Vernon started calling the muggle police whenever I arrived. Dumbledore convinced me that Sirius had actually betrayed James and killed Peter and those muggles. I spent months denying it and trying to convince Dumbledore to fight for Sirius but he eventually wore me down into believing his version of events. I regret it every day. Sirius and I could've raised you two in this house and given you both good childhoods, the childhoods your parents wanted you to have, the ones you should've had." He said holding me tight.

"You're here now, that's what's important. But you shouldn't let us stop you from finding love with Dora, Moony." I responded

"Starlight, what happened with Dora and I had nothing to do with you and your brother, I wasn't ready for a relationship, I thought I was but once it started getting real I couldn't handle it and that's okay. I'm happy I have my kids back, my goddaughter is getting married and getting ready to graduate and I'm lucky enough to be along for the ride." He said dropping a kiss on my head. "Now you three need to get your dress robes and anything else you need to get ready, ready to go for tomorrow."

The three of us climbed the stairs talking and laughing. Harry and Draco were getting along surprisingly well without Ron's influence. They weren't as different as it seemed especially when Draco let his ice prince facade down. Draco and I went into my room and we began gathering our clothes. I grabbed my dress, shoes and make-up kit and set them up by the mirror. Everything I could possibly need to get ready was in that kit. A knock came to the door as I sat on the bed watching Draco dig for his dress robes that he hadn't worn in forever.

"Come in!" I called. Moony came in holding a box and Harry trailed behind him, no doubt bored.

"Here I have something you might want to wear to the dance tomorrow." He said handing me the box. "It was your mother's, your father had it made for her right after you and Harry were born. It was always meant to be passed down to you."

I took the box out of his hands and opened it gently. Inside was a key necklace with our birthstone on it, engraved was 'Key to my heart' with our birthday engraved on the back. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I never had anything that belonged to my parents and here Remus was with a necklace that was a gift to my mother after our birth. I got off my bed and gave Moony a hug.

"Thank you, I didn't know you had any of Mum and Dad's things." I said releasing him.

"You're welcome Starlight, now all of you should try to get some sleep you're going to have a long day tomorrow." He said ushering Harry out of the room as Draco went to get ready for bed. As he climbed into bed I moved to curl into him.

"How do you want it to go tomorrow? Are we telling the school?" I asked once I got cozy with his arms wrapped around me.

"I thought that was what we agreed on love." He said kissing my head.

"Okay, how are we going to do it? I'm guessing you hold on to my ring til it's time for the ball or Lavender and Pavarti will have it around school by 2." I said, twisting my ring around my finger.

"That sounds good Darling, what else?" He asked

"What if we just met at the bottom of the stairs to the great hall? Right before the ball starts? You can give me my ring back and we can go right in?" I asked drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"That sounds perfect, my love. I just need to remember to take your ring before we go." He said lifting my chin to kiss me. I shifted a bit deepening the kiss, in no time I was straddling his lap. This led to a bit of fun for the two of us since we were in America. I woke up the next morning to Harry sitting on the end of my bed with his potions book in his lap, Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Harry? What are you doing?" I asked, yawning deeply. I kept the sheet wrapped tightly around me as Draco and I's activities last night lacked clothes.

"Waiting for you to wake up… Draco is down stairs helping Remus with breakfast. I was hoping you could help me with our potions essay." He said putting his book to the side.

"I'll help you in a few minutes, why don't you head down stairs with your books, let me get ready for the day and after breakfast we can sit in the study for a bit and do some essays." I said wanting him out of my room before he realized I was nowhere near dressed. Part of me loved living with Draco and Remus and Harry but another side of me can't wait til the day I don't have to worry about someone being in my room when I wake up besides Draco.

"Okay Vi" He said, clambering off the bed. I let out a sigh and pulled myself up, dressing quickly in my quidditch sweater and a pair of leggings. My plan was just to relax this morning and shower and get ready at Hogwarts with the five hours I had to get ready. I made my way downstairs greeting Moony and wrapping my arm around Draco who was flipping pancakes.

"Why did you let Harry in our room? Do you have a death wish?" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled deeply and didn't answer my question. Over breakfast we discussed Draco and I's plan for quietly telling the whole school and once we finished eating Draco ran up the stairs and grabbed the ring box. I reluctantly handed my ring over watching him place it in the box and into his pocket. We spent the rest of the morning with Remus in the study working on our winterim work with his assistance. We had a simple lunch and brought all the things we needed for tonight to the living room. Once 1:25 rolled around I gave Draco a nice kiss before we made our way to the floo and to Hogwarts. On the other side McGonagall was waiting for us.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy, nice to see you three. I am glad you could make it tonight and I hear congratulations may be in order Mr Malfoy, Miss Potter? Did I hear correctly that the two of you are engaged?" She said standing from her desk to greet us. I smiled at her.

"Yes Professor, Draco and I are engaged and we couldn't be happier. Though We must ask you to keep it under wraps for now, we plan to announce it in our own way tonight at the ball." I said moving to give her a hug. Professor McGonagall may put up a tough demeanor but she had a soft spot for Harry and I because of her fond memories of our parents and their friends.

" Your Mother would be so proud of both of you. Now off with you three, go get ready to enjoy the night! Violet, your dorm mates are all here just so you know." She told us. We all thanked her and left her office. Harry put a hand on my back leading me towards Gryffindor Tower, I stole a glance over my shoulder at Draco walking towards the dungeons.

"You okay Vi? Want me to carry anything?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm okay… I can carry my things. I'm a big girl." I said quietly. I reached to twist my ring but moved quickly when I remembered my ring wasn't in its place. I sighed deeply as Harry gave the password and we stepped in.

"I'm going to go take a shower, send a patronus if you need me. For the love of Merlin, threaten Ron to all hell if he even starts to mention anything because I will hex his balls off in front of the entire school." I told him before making my way up the stairs to the girls dormitory. I walked in quietly ignoring Lavender and Pavarti gossiping on her bed and Hermione studying on hers. I hung my dress on the top of my bed and dropped my make-up case, shoes and knapsack on my bed.

"Violet! You're back! Where were you? Draco Malfoy was gone too, were you with him? What made you come back?" Lavender said, trying to get all the gossip.

"I was at Beauxbatons. Dumbledore thought it would be good for me to get away for a bit, get some space. But I wanted to come back. I don't know where Malfoy was, he wasn't with me." I told them quickly. "I'm going to go take a shower so I can start getting ready when I want to before the bathroom is over run."

Hermione came and gave me a hug before i could. It was odd but it would be even more odd if I didn't return it.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"I'll be better later, please don't say anything to them." I whispered back before releasing her. I gathered my things and quickly made my way upstairs. I took my time showering and towel drying my hair. I knew with my metamorphmagus abilities I could morph my hair anyway I wanted to but I preferred to do it myself. I made my way back to the dorm, intending to read my novel until I needed to get ready or needed to help the girls get ready.

"Violet, this just came for you!" Lavender said, handing me a note. I was hoping for a note from Draco reassuring me everything was okay, but it was a note from Snape demanding my presence in his office. "What is it? Who's it from?" Lavender questioned

"Snape wants to see me in his office. He couldn't wait til the start of term to make my life miserable." I muttered walking out. I didn't bother to change or fully dry my hair. I made my way through the corridors waving at the students I passed. I knocked on his office door once I made it to the dungeons.

"Enter" He snarled. I opened the door and tried to mask my surprise at seeing Draco sitting in one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk. "Have a seat Miss Potter."

I sat in the chair next to Draco wanting nothing more than to grab his hand. I was confused as to what I was doing here and why Snape wanted to see both Draco and I together. I had my suspicions that he knew but Draco would never tell me.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you are engaged. As your professor I do not care but as Draco's Godfather, I wish to offer my congratulations. Miss Potter, I hope you and Draco have a wonderful life together. I see so much of your mother in you and I know if you and Draco are fortunate enough to have children they will be blessed with amazing parents. I anticipate getting to know you better, Miss Potter, as we will be related shortly." He spoke quickly.

"Thank you Uncle Sev." Draco said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I smiled softly.

"Thank you Professor." I echoed.

"Miss Potter, I think you may call me Severus in times like these." He spoke quietly. "Now I think the both of you need to get ready for the Ball. I will not have a member of my house and his fiancee besmirching the Slytherin reputation."

Draco and I left quickly and parted ways before anyone could see us. I was surprised to find out what Snape had called me down to his office for. He wasn't pleasant, I don't think he ever had been but he was extremely cordial which I had never seen. I was shocked when I got back to my dorm to see it was already 3 pm. Lavender and Pavarti jumped me immediately to help them with their hair. Reluctantly I did. I also assisted Hermione with her hair before doing my own. This time I braided the front sections of my hair wrapping them around my head and curling the rest of my hair. I scattered the pins that I wore to the Snow-Ball in Forks through the braids and the few roses Moony had snuck into my bag where the braids meet at the back of my head. This time I put my heels on first before slipping my dress on and doing the corset up with a spell Moony taught me. By the time I was completely ready Lavender and Pavarti had long since left the dorm. No doubt wanting to be the first to the entrance to hear all the gossip and spread the news of my arrival. I helped Hermione zip up her dress and she aided me with my necklace before we met the boys in the common room. Ron scoffed when he saw me in Slytherin Green but I ignored him.

"You okay?" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Nervous." I whispered back as we followed Hermione and Ron down the stairs. It was almost six exactly so the hallway was nearly empty. Most of the student population was already gathered at the doors to the great hall. I stopped short of the corner. "You go ahead, I need a minute before I come down."

I took a deep breath and peaked my head around the corner. Draco had his back to the stairs, engaged in a conversation with Blaise Zambini and Theo Nott. I took one more deep breath before walking past the end of the wall to the middle of the empty staircase. I held my head high and began to walk slowly down the stairs willing myself to not trip. I heard the whispers of it being true that I was back. Draco excused himself quickly from his conversations making it to the bottom of the staircase seconds before I did. He took my hand as I reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed my knuckles. He then pulled the ring box out of his pocket and slipped the ring on to my left ring finger. We ignored the stunned silence and looks of shock as he guided me into the Great Hall. I kept my head held high, not embarrassed to finally be public with my Fiance. Harry followed us in quickly and we took our seats for the feast before the dancing commenced. Throughout the night people came up to us and asked us questions, shocked that we were actually together. After the third group Draco pulled me onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. He began to twirl me around the dancefloor in the way only a pureblood could.

"Are you okay my love?" He whispered in my ear as we danced.

"Overwhelmed. No ones flipped out yet which is a good sign I guess." I whispered back.

"They're opinions don't matter darling, it only matters what we think." He said as we continued to dance. We spent the rest of the night dancing and fending off questions from curious students and gossips. Dumbledore watched us all night with the devious twinkle in his eyes. This unsettled me deeply. I did not trust Dumbledore as far as I could hex him. At Eleven on the dot, Dumbledore made the announcement for our departure group to gather anything they may need for the remainder of the break and head to their departure areas. Draco guided me from the great hall with Harry right behind us. We made a stop at the Slytherin dorms to gather Draco's things before gathering our things out of Gryffindor tower and heading to McGonagall's office. We bid her a good night before flooing home. Remus was waiting for us in the living room with a camera.

"Please let me take a few photos of you three before you change," He said smiling at us. We obliged him, taking pictures of all three of us, just Harry and I, just Draco and I as well as a few of Remus and I and Harry and Remus. "Now off to bed with you three, Molly wants us at the burrow for 8."

"No." I told him seriously.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Molly can want us there at 8 all she wants but I'm not rushing our Christmas morning for her. I want us to have family time opening presents here. We can plan to be there by 11. She needs to accept that she can't dictate everyone's lives." I said annoyed. I had a good night and the whims of Molly Weasley were not something I wanted to deal with today.

"Okay Star, I'll send her an owl informing her that you three are exhausted and we'll be there a little later." He relented.I nodded and we said our goodnights. I allowed Draco to pull me upstairs. We shut the door and he pushed me against the door kissing me passionately. We had the night we should've had after the dance in Forks, though this time we remembered to get clothes on before laying down.

"You looked amazing tonight Vi." He said pulling me close and kissing my head. "Je t'aime ma princesse"

"I love you more my Dragon." I said blushing.

" I'm serious Vi, every time you look like that you leave me speechless. I cannot wait to marry you." He said kissing me

"Then let's do it." I said propping myself up on my elbow. "We have a tiny guest list, Remus told me the manor could be done before Easter, let's do it then. We come home for Easter anyway."

"Are you serious?" He asked

"I am if you are." I told him seriously.

"Let's do it then, we'd better start planning." He said kissing me again. I smiled and kissed him back. I curled up to him and fell into a peaceful sleep. I snuck out of bed around 2, to arrange the gifts I had bought underneath the tree. The next morning we woke up around eight to Harry shaking me slightly.

"Vi… Wake up, Father Christmas came." He said quietly, I gave him a sleepy smile as I felt Draco start to stir. He pulled me tighter to him and nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

"Okay Har, go wake Moony up and we'll be down soon." I whispered back. I watched him leave before rolling over and curling into Draco. I leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Happy Christmas Vi." He said quietly starting to fully wake up

"Merry Christmas Dray" I responded kissing him again. We stayed cuddled together for a few minutes before getting out of bed. I threw my hair into a ponytail and grabbed the throw blanket off the bed. I grabbed Draco's hand as we made our way downstairs and curled up on the couch. Remus was already in his arm chair with a cup of tea and Harry was sitting on the floor by the tree.

"Harry why don't you pass out the gifts?" Remus told him. He did so excitedly. I was excited too but Harry expressed it differently. Neither of us had ever really gotten gifts on Christmas or our birthdays. Molly had given us Weasley sweaters every year but that was the extent of any gifts we got. We spent an hour or two unwrapping gifts. I got a few new outfits, a few novels and a nice wizard's chess set. Harry got a few books on quidditch and being an auror, some quidditch accessories and some better fitting clothes and Draco got a few books and a new chess set as well. Harry and I also got another photo album of pictures of our parents. I had gotten Moony a few new outfits, some books he had been eying and a nice stationary set from Flourish and Blotts. We then made our way to get ready to go to the Weasleys. I put on a button down corduroy skirt, a red sweater and some heels, Draco wore a nice green sweater with some black pants. Upon our arrival, Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him upstairs. I rolled my eyes and greeted our hosts before engaging in a conversation with Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Molly bustled over to us a few minutes later.

"Where's your brother? Nevermind that, I'll find him later. Here these are for both of you." She said to Draco and I, handing us wrapped parcels. We opened them to reveal Weasley Sweaters for both of us, mine being red and his green. After thanking her we joined into conversation with Fred and George.

"We need people with names that start with U, K, N or T, to form some words Mum won't like in our Christmas pictures now. Draco gives us the letter D which helps." Fred snickered and I laughed. Of course he and George would be thinking about that. The rest of the evening went without issues even with Ronald glaring at us every chance he got. I was relieved once we got home. It was too late to fuss with our new chess sets so we reserved to go to bed and play in the morning. I curled up with Draco, trying not to think of the limited amount of nights we had left to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~AN~~
> 
> So sorry I took so long getting this chapter up, I shifted jobs and started a new college semester in the same week so I was too exhausted to write and got major writers block. I know we didn't see many reactions to Violet and Draco but they are coming along with Rita Skeeter's article. As always Please Review! I adore reading them and Happy Valentines Day!  
> ~R


	15. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

***Harry's POV***

As soon as we arrived at the Weasely's Ron whisked me upstairs. He spent the next hour raving about how Violet was a disgrace to Gryffindor and how Draco could not be trusted and why hadn't I written to him except about keeping Violet's secret. Eventually I got fed up and stopped him.

"My sister is not a disgrace. You need to keep your mouth shut when it comes to her. Take thirty minutes and play a round of chess with Draco and you'll see he's not that bad." I told him, irritated. "I haven't written because I've been busy spending time with my sister, her fiance and our uncle. My life doesn't revolve around hanging out with you and writing to you."

"It's Draco now? How can you be on Malfoy's side!" He exclaimed ignoring everything else I said

"I figure if he and I are to be family so I might as well start calling him by his name. You need to work through this hatred you have for Draco and Violet and get over it. She's my sister. I'm always going to choose her over everyone else." I told him as Mrs Weasley called everyone for dinner. I turned and went down stairs without waiting for his response. The rest of dinner was spent with Ron glaring at us constantly. We hung out at the Burrow til late, I stayed close to Violet, enjoying my conversations with the twins and older Weasleys.

Once we got home I bid goodnight to Violet, Draco and Remus before retiring to my bed. I spent a while rethinking everything. Ron was my first friend once I got to Hogwarts, Draco was arrogant but he had offered me friendship. I think I denied it mainly because I had already begun being friends with Ron on the train. Would my life be better now if I had accepted Draco's offer? Seeing him with Violet makes me see he really isn't a bad guy and I actually enjoy hanging out with him. Violet and I only had each other growing up, Dudley had scared off anyone who even had the idea of being friends with either of us. Under the Dursley's roof Violet was only dressed better because she was even smaller than me and Dudley's old clothes couldn't pass as acceptable for her. Also I'm near positive Petunia wanted a little girl so she took the opportunity to dress Violet. Was I only friends with Ron because he was the first person who wanted to be friends with me? He's always been kinda nasty to Violet and Hermione, until he decided he had a crush on Hermione. He doesn't deserve her in the slightest and I see her as a sister so I wouldn't want her with him. I came to the conclusion that my friendship with Ron would be under review once we went back to school. I needed to choose if he was the type of friend I wanted. I feel so stupid that I allowed him to treat my sister so badly and influence how I treated Violet. My friendship with him almost cost me my relationship with my sister and that is something I'm not willing to lose. I honestly am terrified to tell Ron I'm gay. I can't imagine he'll be terribly accepting.

***Violet's POV***  
December 26th

I woke up wrapped around Draco comfortably. I could tell he was already awake but I wasn't ready to get up and face the world just yet. I nuzzled my face against his chest as he chuckled.

"Good Morning Darling, did you sleep well?" He asked, putting the novel he was reading on the nightstand and running a hand through my hair. I didn't answer choosing to try to snuggle closer.

"Love you can't get any closer without being inside my skin. If you're not ready to get up yet then we can say here for now. I'm not going anywhere my darling." He said wrapping his arms tighter around me. I let myself doze for a little while before there was a knock at the door.

"You guys awake?" Harry called

"Yes, you can come in." Draco called back. I heard Harry come in and sit on the other side of me starting to rub my back.

"Is she awake?" He asked

"She is, just not ready to face the world yet." Draco laughed "She gets like this sometimes. Why whats up?"

"Just bored, Remus said we're going to hang out here till Wednesday when we'll go to London. He said we can invite friends over if we want." Harry told him.

"Don't think any of my so-called friends are too thrilled with me right now. Blaise should be over it by the term start, Theo too. But I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle have already relayed that Violet and I are engaged to their parents who in turn relayed it to my parents." I heard Draco say. "Wouldn't be surprised if it's in the Prophet today."

"I don't know if I really want to invite Ron or Ginny over. I know Ginny has a huge crush on me and makes it super obvious. And Ron is just really being a jerk. I wouldn't mind having Hermione over but if I invite her I have to invite Ron as well." Harry said mildly frustrated.

"I bet Violet would enjoy having Fred and George over. I honestly don't mind their company, they're actually really smart." Draco said as I started to move. "Someone had decided it's time to join the world of the living it seems. How's that sound love? Owl Fred and George to come over?" I responded by nodding against him.

"You two have me trapped on the bed, one of you needs to get up so I can go to the loo." I said sitting up more. Harry moved off the bed and I got out of bed heading straight to the bathroom. When I came back Draco and Harry were still talking about what we should do today.

"Why don't we just have a relaxing day? We can owl Fred and George about coming over one day this week, play some chess on our new boards, we could even go flying. Remus also has a telly down stairs, we could go into town and rent a film or two." I suggested, settling myself on Draco's lap.

"That sounds good, why don't we head down stairs and have something for breakfast?" Draco said, pulling me close. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"You two are disgustingly adorable." Harry said walking out of the room. We followed him down stairs.

"Morning kids." Remus said when we trailed into the kitchen. "What are you guys thinking for the day?"

"Chill day, mess with our Christmas gifts, maybe going flying or to the video store in town to watch films tonight." I said sitting at the table.

"That sounds like a plan, do you kids want to have any friends over this week?" He questioned

"We were talking about having Fred and George over one day." I answered grabbing an apple out of the bowl "Maybe I'll make cinnamon rolls in the morning."

"Please? You haven't made them in forever." Draco said sitting next to me.

"Violet, remember I want you and Draco to start trying to sleep separately tonight, I would rather you start doing it here than at school, so if you have a hard time we can work through it and you're not stuck." Remus said and I groaned.

"I don't like sleeping by myself." I mumbled, pouting slightly. Remus ignored my mild protests.

"Let's have a good day love, no tantrums" Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded still tired.

"Prophet's here." Harry announced as the owl pecked at the window. He got up and grabbed the paper, putting the payment in the pouch attached to the owl.

"Let me see please" I said, sitting straight up. I took the rolled up paper from him. "Any bets on this before I open it?" No one responded so I unrolled the paper and began reading.

" Gryffindor Golden Girl Violet Potter is Engaged to Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy By Rita Skeeter

Sources at Hogwarts School report that Miss Potter attended the Yule Ball on the arm of The Malfoy Heir, Draco Malfoy. It has been confirmed that upon Miss Potter's entrance Mr Malfoy placed a ring on her left ring finger, indicative of engagement. Over the Summer the young future Lord was reportedly missing and assumed Disowned by his family after he did not show up to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. His Disownment has not been confirmed by Malfoy representatives. Mr Malfoy is a presumed Death Eater due to his family's long history of involvement with You-Know-Who. Is Mr Malfoy finally done with his family's dark streak or has Gryffindor's Golden Girl Joined the Dark Lord? Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy have refused to comment. Do not fret my faithful readers, Rita Skeeter is on the case and will bring you all the news on the pending nuptials of the Malfoy Heir and the Girl Who Lived." I finished reading, turning the paper so they could see the photo of Draco and I at the Yule Ball large and on the cover.

"Where did they even get that?" Harry asked

"Skeeter probably bugged her way into the castle." I said rolling my eyes as Harry laughed. Draco and Remus looked confused

"By the way, I think I was closest to the headline." I said teasing Draco

"I got the Death eater part right" He shot back. I laughed and kissed him.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked

"When we were in America, Draco Violet and Fred placed bets on what the Prophet Headline would be once they were public." Remus informed him "Now speaking of nuptials, have you two given it any thoughts?"

"We were thinking of April, when we come home for Easter Holiday. We come home April 13th and Easter is the next day so we were discussing the 19th, that Friday. We head back to Hogwarts on the 21st. You said you think the Manor would be ready by then?" I said and Draco agreed.

"As long as the Manor is ready we can do it then. What about the guest list?" He asked

"Tiny. You, Harry, the Weasleys, Andromeda and Ted's family, Neville and his Grandmother, Snape, Hermione. Theo and Blaise if Draco wants them there. We haven't written it out but it's a small list." I told him

"We don't need a huge wedding, we don't want one. My family wouldn't come anyway so we don't see the point of inviting them, it would just give the Dark Lord our location." Draco pitched in.

"I see. I've been owling with a company that specializes in restoration of magical homes and they should know soon what the timeline will be, okay?" He told us. I nodded before finishing my breakfast. Once everyone was finished and the dishes were complete, we all disbursed. Harry settled in an armchair reading the book on Auror training that he got for Christmas as Draco and I settled on the floor next to the coffee table with his new chess board between us. As he set it up I set up the record player. After we started playing Remus came in.

"That was Sirius' record player you know?" He asked with a faint smile

"Did you not want us to touch it?" I asked worried

"No no, it's fine, I just haven't used it in a long time. Violet this is your home, you can use anything you want in this house, you're not going to get in trouble for it. That goes for all of you." He said dropping a kiss on my head.

"I know you miss him. I miss him too." I said looking up at him

"I just wish I did more, that's all darling. I wish I fought harder for you two and for Sirius. But we're going to move past it, be the family we should've been. After this summer we'll be done with your aunt and uncle, as long as that's what you both want." He said "Would you like to look at wedding dresses when we go to London?"

"I'd like that." I said smiling. I knew he was changing the subject but I wasn't angry. Remus was hurting, I'm near positive there was something more between him and Sirius but I wasn't going to push. We had a quiet morning and lunch deciding to go flying in the afternoon. We took a walk to the video store before it got dark and had a nice movie night as a family. Once it was time for bed is where it got difficult. Once I had gotten ready for bed Draco came in and gave me a kiss.

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything my love, it's going to be okay. I love you." He said hugging me tight. I hugged him back not really wanting to let go.

"I love you too, I'll be okay." I said giving him one more kiss before he went into Harry's room. I laid in bed and turned off the light trying to go to sleep. That was at 11. I tossed and turned for the next hour before deciding to try to read until I felt sleepy. I finally gave up on that around 1:30 tossing and turning again. I heard the door open gently and Remus peeking his head in. I sat up immediately.

"Violet, hunny why are you awake? Bad dream?" He asked coming into the room.

"I can't fall asleep." I said quietly playing with the edge of the blanket.

"You were nearly out on the couch, do you want a dreamless sleep, see if it helps?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"It stopped working for me in second year, Poppy gave it to me alot for nightmares." I responded.

"Poppy only gives half doses of that to students, but I won't make you take it Starlight. How long have you had trouble sleeping?" He asked, pulling me close to him. I let out a small yawn, I was exhausted but I couldn't fall asleep.

"All my life I guess, Harry and I had trouble sleeping at the Dursleys and then it got worse when we got to Hogwarts because it was my first time sleeping by myself and far from Harry. My sleep got a bit better when Draco and I were in America and he was sleeping with me every night." I said quietly as he started rubbing my back.

"I remember when you and Harry were babies, you both would scream and scream until you both were in the same crib. Unless you were snoozing in someone's arms you slept in the same crib. Harry was a total Mama's boy and loved when Lily would hold him and you adored James. I'll never forget the day James found out that Lily was having a girl and a boy…." Remus began as I finally drifted off. I woke up a while later and cast a tempus charm revealing it was only 4 am. I was by myself again and I knew I wasn't going to fall back asleep. I made my way over to the desk in my room and began to finish my defense against the dark arts essay. It was six am by the time I finished and started on my potions essay. I finished that and my arithmancy essay by eight am. I decided then it was acceptable to get out of bed and head down stairs. Draco, Harry and Remus were having breakfast in the kitchen by the time I got down there. I made a b-line for Draco and sat on his lap exhausted.

"Morning Love, what's wrong" He asked, wrapping an arm around me. I didn't respond, burying my face in his neck. "Did you sleep at all?"

I nodded against him but refused to move the exhaustion catching up to me. Remus explained to him and Harry how he found me still awake around two and sat with me long enough for me to fall asleep.

"I'm going to take her upstairs to get some more sleep. It's not good for her to be this tired." Draco said abandoning his breakfast and standing up, picking me up in the process. I didn't protest, already half asleep against him. Draco laid down on the bed, not removing me from his chest, I felt him pull the blanket over us as I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up around one in the afternoon feeling much more rested but still tired. We had another day of lounging around the house but that night instead of Draco and I going our separate ways immediately, he laid with me til I was almost asleep. I did manage to fall asleep after he left and slept til about six. The next couple days went similarly with Draco laying with me for less and less time.

December 30th

Finally it was Wednesday and we were heading into London early. I had gotten the most sleep by myself that I ever had before and was feeling good. Fred and George were coming over tomorrow to celebrate the new year but we would be seeing them today on our trip to Diagon Alley. I got ready before heading down stairs and greeting the boys.

"Ready to go Star?" Remus asked once I reached the living room. I nodded and grabbed Draco's hand. We took the floo to the Leaky Caldron, before heading into Diagon Alley. Our first stop was to Madame Malkin's to pick up the robes Draco and I ordered when we returned from America. We had a lazy morning strolling through the quidditch shop, flourish and blotts, the apothecary and the sweet shop before we went back to the Leaky Caldron for lunch. We had spent the better part of the morning ignoring the reporters that were attempting to talk to us about the engagement or anything really. Once Lunch was finished we made our way to gringotts to refill our money bags for this term before we headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was filled to the brim with people but Fred saw us immediately as we came in.

"Violet! Harry! Draco! So glad you lot came by! Come look at this new product we're testing!" He said pulling us in the direction of the back room. We spent the next fifteen minutes discussing a sweet that would give the consumer a series of coughing fits for about twenty minutes. Long enough for the professor to get concerned and sent down to Poppy. The conversation then turned social.

"Any other shops you're going to visit?" Fred asked

"We're going to go into Muggle London next actually. Take Violet to look for a wedding gown." Remus told him. I grabbed Draco's hand a bit nervous.

"Is anyone else going with you? Mum? Ginny? Fleur?" Fred asked curiously

"Um, No I didn't ask any of them, it's just Remus and Harry coming with me. We were hoping Draco could hang out here while we go dress shopping. You're welcome to come with us Fred, if you can get away from the shop I mean. I just couldn't handle the girls coming. It would've been too much." I told him

"I understand, Mum can be a lot. Let me check with George if he's good for a few hours so I can come with you. Draco can hang out in the apartment while we go." Fred told me as he left the room heading back into the bustling shop. Fred came back a few minutes later with his coat.

"Let's go. Draco, you know how to get into the apartment and George is down here if you need anything." Fred said. Draco nodded and gave me a kiss.

"Go have fun love, I'll be here when you get back." He said, giving me a smile. I smiled back and let the guys lead me out of the shop. We left Diagon Alley, finding a bridal shop with relative ease. I had a sneaking suspicion that Remus had this all planned but I just went along for the ride.

"Welcome to Angelic Bridal, I'm Charlotte,the owner, how can I help you today?" The women in the shop asked.

"We were wondering if you had time for a walk-in appointment, my goddaughter is getting married and she wanted to look at dresses while she's in London." Remus explained

"You're in luck, Wednesday's are our slow days so I can definitely accommodate a walk in appointment right now!" She told us excitedly. I gave her a small smile. "Bride come with me, boys feel free to peek around, or take a seat by the mirror over there. Now I don't think I caught your name."

"I'm Violet." I said as she led me to the fitting rooms.

"Nice to meet you Violet, now tell me about your wedding and your fiance. What kind of dress do you want?" Hattie asked

"My Fiance's name is Draco, we've been together about 3 years. We're planning a very small wedding at my grandparent's house in the country, hopefully in April. We just got engaged a few weeks ago but we're just excited to get married. I haven't tried on wedding gowns before so I'm not sure what I want, I just think I don't want anything tight." I explained

"Tell me about the people you brought with you today, is your mum coming?" She asked

"I have my twin brother, my godfather and one of my best friends with me. My mum passed when I was a baby so it's just the guys today." I told her, not really wanting to think about it.

"I'm so sorry, it sounds like you have a great team with you today. Let me go check in with them while you change into a robe and I'll come back with a few dresses." She said, handing me a robe before leaving the room. I changed quickly and took a seat while I waited. She came back with about five dresses for me to try on. The first dress she gave me was a mermaid gown with beading all down the front of the gown. I tried it on and was immediately dissatisfied.

"It's too tight. I don't want to even show them." I said staring at myself in the mirror.

"Not a problem, this is your wedding gown, we want you to be comfortable." Charlotte said with a smile. The next gown I tried on was a blush a-line gown that was strapless without lacing or beading. I allowed myself to go out and show the boys, it was a pretty gown but not for me. This pattern continued for another nine or ten dresses. Charlotte had brought out some breathtaking gowns but they just weren't something I wanted.

**REMUS POV***

I watched as Violet continued to get discouraged as a lightbulb went off in my head. Lily's gown. I told Harry and Fred to keep her distracted and that I would be right back. I found a suitable spot to apparate back to the cottage, grabbing the box with Lily's gown out of the attic and apparating right back. When I reentered the shop, Charlotte was digging through a rack looking for another dress for Violet to try on.

"I know this is not a gown you carry, but my brother just realized we have her mother's gown. I was hoping you could offer it to her, she's never seen it before. Maybe with any accessories that would go with it? Shoes, jewelry, veils or hairpieces?" I asked. I wasn't sure if the shopkeeper would even agree but it was worth a shot.

"I usually don't do this but we've tried so many gowns, today should be special for her. Let's get it on a hanger." She told me. I handed over the box and she began to unfold the magically preserved gown. "How long ago did her mother wear this? It's in pristine condition."

"About 18 years go. She got it cleaned and preserved right after the wedding. Violet's never seen the gown." I told her.

"Well, let's get the gown in the room and see what she thinks." Charlotte said after she hung the dress on a hanger. I walked back over to Fred and Harry who were joking around while they waited.

**Violet POV**

I sat in the dressing room feeling particularly discouraged as I waited for Charlotte to return. Instead of coming in with an armful of gowns like she had been, she only had one. I couldn't take my eyes off the gown. It was a pure white A-line gown with a full skirt. The bodice had intricate designs on it with off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt had layers on the bottom with floral designs throughout. It was sparkly but not overwhelming. The train on it was long and I knew immediately that I loved this gown.

"I want to try it on." I said quietly, not taking my eyes off of it.

"That's good, let's get it on you." Charlotte said, helping me into the gown. I held my breath as she did the back up. It fit me like it was made for me. "How do you feel?"

"I want to show them." I said quietly. This dress made me speechless, I loved it more than any dress I had even looked at. I knew this was the dress I was meant to get married in. Charlotte smiled at me and led me out to the viewing area. I took a step up onto the podium and stared at myself in the mirror. She fluffed the gown out and waited for someone to speak.

"Star you look." Remus began unable to finish his sentence. I took that as a bad sign.

"Vi that dress, it was made for you" Harry said

"Violet, there is no way Draco won't cry seeing you in that dress" Fred told me.

"Do we want to see it with a veil? Shoes? Hair piece?" Charlotte asked

"Yes please whatever you think." I said, turning to look at the boys. "Moony, what do you think?"

"That I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in that dress." He said as Charlotte came back with a veil, tiara and some heels. She helped put them all on me and turned me around to face the mirror. I felt tears begin to trail down my face, I could see Remus in the mirror trying to cover his tears.

"Violet, is this your dress?" Charlotte asked me. I was overwhelmed, completely speechless. I nodded. "I think your godfather wants to tell you something about this gown." She told me. I turned to Remus, thinking he just picked out the gown or something like that.

"That's your mother's gown. I forgot I had it, when I saw how much you were struggling finding a gown, I remembered I still had it. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel like you had to wear it before you tried it on." He said wiping his eyes. I stepped off the platform and gave him a hug.

"I love it, it being mom's dress just makes it that more special." I told him. "Charlotte, are there any alterations you'd recommend? I want all the accessories you showed us as well please."

"I personally wouldn't recommend any alterations, the gown fits you like a glove. Let's get you changed and we can talk about accessories." She told me. I reluctantly followed her to change. Once I was done we purchased the accessories and she placed Mum's dress in a new dress bag before bidding us a good day. We dropped Fred off at the shop, exchanging him for Draco before heading home. I had Remus put my gown in his closet with the accessories just so Draco didn't have any temptation to look for it.

The next morning Fred and George came over and spent the day with us to celebrate the new year. We had a relaxing day, chatting, playing chess and quidditch. The next morning was a whirlwind of the three of us packing to go back to Hogwarts and spending as much time with Remus as we could. Saturday was spent finishing up packing and a bit more family time before we went to the Burrow, as we would depart from there early in the morning to catch the train back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN**
> 
> Next Chapter they will be at Hogwarts and the Cullen's will return. Will Edward still be obsessed with Violet? How is the general population going to react now that they had time to process? Is Harry going to come out to Ron? Please Review!
> 
> ~R


End file.
